His Black Rider
by Eternel3007
Summary: Une jeune femme venant de la terre, se retrouve kidnappée dans l'univers de Star Wars par un sith, après lui avoir échappée, elle devient une figure connue sous le nom de Black Rider. Elle captera le cœur d'un jeune jedi: Obiwan.
1. Une journée pas si ordinaire

Disclamer : l'univers de Star Wars ne m'appartient pas.

Cette fiction est une traduction de His black rider écrite par His black rider, je l'ai traduite avec l'accord de l'auteur.

J'espère que vous aimerai cette histoire autant que moi et que vous me pardonnerez mes quelques fautes de traduction.

Bonne lecture !

Premier chapitre : Une journée pas si ordinaire

« Allez Angie ! Montre-nous ! » Supplia Kristen.

« Ouais sort de là ! » convint Mélanie. Les deux amies virent leur réponse récompensée par un éclat de rire.

« Ne m'oblige pas à briser cette porte Angela Marie Johnson ! » menaça Kristen. La petite porte en bois s'ouvrit et la tête de la jeune femme apparut.

« Pas besoin de crier mon deuxième prénom Kristen, rappelle-toi que la patience est une vertu. » Gronda-t-elle légèrement. Kristen sourit et roula des yeux.

« Oui Maman, » répondit-elle sarcastiquement, « Maintenant dépêche-toi et sort de là, qu'on puisse te voir. » ajouta t'elle.

« OK, je sors, mais je ne veux pas que vous fassiez une scène toutes les deux. » Les yeux d'Angela se réduisirent comme pour donner un avertissement à ses deux amies. Kristen et Mélanie échangèrent un coup d'œil avant de regarder Angela.

« Nous ? Faire une scène ? Jamais ! » Répondit Mélanie d'un ton dramatique.

« Hum hum, bien sûr ! »Angela rejeta sa tête en arrière. Les trois jeunes femmes partirent dans un fou rire. Une fois calmée, Angela regarda le sol et laissa échapper un soupir.

« Eh bien, me voilà. » dit-elle. Tout en poussant la porte, elle sortie timidement. Ses amies devant elle étaient complètement silencieuses. Angela était vêtue d'une robe comportant un bustier à bretelles et une longue jupe en forme trapèze. Elle était d'une couleur rouge-rose foncé, les bretelles sur ses épaules, descendaient le long de son corsage et mettaient en valeur sa poitrine. Angela se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh mon dieu ! » dit Kristen les yeux brillants.

« Angie, tu es incroyable. » ajouta Mélanie, le souffle coupé. Le rose aux joues Angela baissa les yeux timidement, un sourire jouant doucement sur ses lèvres.

« Vraiment ? Alors je prends la robe ? » Demanda t'elle en levant les yeux vers ses amies.

« Bien sur ! » répondirent-t-elles à l'unisson. Angela rit et d'un geste remis quelques mèches de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

« OK. Je l'enlève et nous irons ensuite chercher quelques choses à manger. Vous-êtes d'accord ? » Demanda- t'elle en ramassant le devant de sa longue robe. Elle se retourna, et revint dans la petite salle pour se changer.

« Ouais, je suis partante » dit Mélanie

« Moi aussi ! » ajouta Kristen

« Ok cool. Donnez-moi quelques minutes, je vais payer ça à la caisse et c'est bon. » Dit Angela à travers la porte fermée.

« Ok ! » répondirent-t-elles ensemble, avant de quitter la salle. Les mains d'Angela commencèrent à délacer le corset. Elle tira la fermeture qui pendait sur sa hanche gauche, laissant la robe glisser sur ses épaules pâles. Elle se retourna, saisit son jean sur le banc et passa sa chemise. Elle ramassa sa robe et la passa sur son bras. Après avoir glissé ses pieds minuscules dans ses chaussures, elle se tourna pour s'en aller. Alors que sa main saisissait la poignée argentée de la porte, un bruit parvint à ses oreilles, elle s'arrêta et écouta. Le bruit augmenta et commença à faire écho sur les murs. Angela était en mesure de comprendre les mots.

« Mon enfant, ma fille, votre temps est venue, votre destin commence ce soir. » Retentit une voix profonde, presque obsédante.

« Excusez-moi ? » Demanda Angela à haute voix « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

« Ce soir, ma fille. Ce soir. » Lentement la voix s'évanouit Angela ouvrit la porte et sortit s'attendant à voir qui lui avait parlé. Mais personne n'était là, elle était seule. Secouant la tête, elle quitta rapidement le vestiaire. Mélanie et Kristen attendaient patiemment aux caisses souriantes comme de jeune écolières.

« Vous avez entendu ? » Demanda Angela, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers ses amies. Elles se tournèrent vers elle et lui jetèrent un coup d'œil perplexe.

« Entendu quoi ? » Demanda Kristen, sa tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

« Qu'es ce qu'on était censés entendre ? » demanda Mélanie. Bien que ses yeux fussent confus, son sourire était encore là.

« Euh… rien, oubliez-ça. »Dit Angela en leur donnant un sourire réconfortant, elle s'approcha de la caisse et y posa sa robe. Elle fouilla dans la poche arrière et en tira une carte de crédit qu'elle remit au caissier. Quelques minutes après avoir finie de payer sa robe, celle-ci était déjà dans un sac prêt à partir. Angela souhaita une bonne journée au caissier avant de quitter la boutique. Les trois filles se rendirent à leur voiture. Une fois là-bas, Kristen se rendit immédiatement côté conducteur, elle était la seule des trois à savoir correctement conduire. Elles avaient à peine 16 ans.

« Démarre ! » cria joyeusement Mélanie en courant vers le siège avant. Angela se mit à rire et monta sur la banquette arrière. Elle posa sa robe à côté d'elle et boucla sa ceinture de sécurité. Kristen mis le contact et fit marche arrière.

« Je meurs de faim ! Où avez-vous envie d'aller manger les filles ? Demanda Kristen. Angela se jeta un coup d'œil à la petite horloge numérique. On pouvait y lire 17 : 53. Angela sourit et répondit.

« Qui est pour Taco Bell ? » Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la voiture, toutes étant bien évidemment d'accord. Elles se rendirent en direction du drive du restaurant Taco Bell. Une fois les aliments dans la voiture, elles se jetèrent sur eux comme des affamées. Rassasiées, elles prirent la direction de l'autoroute, Kristen se concentrait sur la route. Angela s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre, et se mit à somnoler, ses yeux soudain alourdis par le sommeil.

« Hey Kristen ? »Demanda Angela tout en baillant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Angie ? » répondit Kristen.

« Tu peux me déposer chez moi ? » Marmonna Angela.

« Ouais, bien sûr ! » répondit Kristen tout en regardant dans son miroir, « fatigué ? »

« Mmhmm… » Marmonna à nouveau Angela, les yeux clos. Elle entendit Kristen et Mélanie rire tranquillement avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond.

Angela se trouvait au centre d'une pièce sombre. Les seules lumières étaient des torches qui pendaient sur les murs noirs. Angela regarda autour d'elle elle se tenait dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le sol était en marbre noir était froid sous ses pieds nus.

« Attendez…. » Dit Angela à haute voix. Elle baissa les yeux sur elle-même, elle était habillée d'un costume tout noir. Il se composait d'une longue robe de soie qui traînait sur le plancher il y avait une longue fente sur la jambe gauche qui s'arrêtait à environ six pouces au dessous de la hanche. Deux brins d'argent formés un X sur ses hanche. Un manteau de velours noir reposait sur ses épaules. Ce qui attira cependant l'attention d'Angela, ne fut pas les habits, mais le long sabre d'argent qui pendait mollement à ses côtés. Un bruit de pas traversa la salle. Chaque étape faisait écho sur les murs. Elle regarda autour d'elle, sans trouver la source de celui qui s'approchait. La peur s'insinua en elle. Angela commença à se déplacer, les pas s'arrêtèrent Angela était pétrifiée. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Soudain, un main se posa sur son épaule et lui fit faire volte-face. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu crier, des yeux jaunes menaçant la firent taire.

« Ce soir ! » Dit la figure.


	2. D'un rêve commence un destin

Chapitre 2 : D'un rêve commence un destin

Les yeux d'Angela s'ouvrirent et elle s'assit rapidement.

« Angie ? Bonjour ? Belle au bois dormant, es-tu enfin réveillée ? » Demanda Mélanie. Angela tourna la tête et regarda par la fenêtre, la voiture était stationnée maintenant dans son allée. Angela ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

« C'était juste un rêve. » Se dit-elle. Après s'être calmée, elle rouvrit les yeux et ramassa sa robe. Elle poussa la porte de la voiture, et une rafale d'air froid l'enveloppa précipitamment.

« Merci pour la balade Krissy ! Et merci à vous deux pour avoir fait du shopping avec moi aujourd'hui, cela m'a fait plaisir. »Dit Angela à ses amies avec un petit sourire.

« Pas de problèmes Angie ! » Répondit Kristen en souriant.

« Ouais c'est un plaisir pour nous. Et ce n'est pas trop de dire, tu vas être la fille la plus magnifique au bal la semaine prochaine. »

« Oh certainement ! » Convint Kirsten. Angela se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

« Bonne nuit les filles ! » Dit elle, elle ferma la portière et s'éloigna de la voiture.

« 'Nuit ! » répondirent-elles alors qu'Angela se dirigeait vers l'allée. Angela monta les marches du perron et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de sa maison, calme, monta rapidement les escaliers et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Elle se tourna vers la lumière, se rendit à son bureau et posa sa robe sur le dossier de la chaise. Puis, épuisée, elle s'effondra sur son lit, enfouissant sa tête dans les oreillers moelleux. Elle avait tellement envie de dormir, mais elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas encore prête pour s'endormir. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas envie de se lever, elle se força à s'asseoir et à se déshabiller. Une fois en sous-vêtements, elle s'approcha de la table de nuit où une chemise était soigneusement pliée. Elle enfila le tissu souple sur sa tête, le tira vers le bas de sa taille ; il glissa le long de son corps pour s'arrêter à ses chevilles. Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers le mur pour éteindre la lumière. Une fois la chambre complètement sombre, elle remonta dans son lit et tira ses couvertures jusqu'au cou. Se tournant sur le côté, elle ferma de nouveau les yeux, et s'endormit.

Soudain, Angela eu froid. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se trouver couchée sur le plancher. Elle était une fois de plus habillée de son costume noir. Elle s'assit, confuse, Angela regarda autour d'elle les murs familiers, le décor, elle était de retour au même endroit que son ancien rêve. Puis elle se souvint,

« Les yeux … » chuchota t'elle. Un frisson lui parcourut la nuque, soudain Angela ne se sentit plus seule. Sentant une présence dans son dos, elle regarda par-dessus son épaule, et là, debout dans l'ombre, des yeux brillants la regardaient. Elle haleta. Les yeux sortirent de l'ombre, et se mirent à marcher vers elle. Maintenant, elle avait une meilleure vue de l'ensemble, et elle constata que les yeux appartenaient à une grande figure sombre vêtue d'un manteau noir la capuche était relevée au dessus de la tête. Quelques secondes après, la figure s' arrêta juste en face d'Angela. Elle regarda rapidement vers le bas, ayant presque peur de rencontrer le visage de cette chose. Elle garda les yeux rivés au sol, mais après quelques minutes de silence, se demandant pourquoi personne n'avait parlé, elle commença à lever son regard. Ses yeux rencontrèrent une paire de bottes noires, puis ils dérivèrent sur le reste de la forme, elle réalisa que la figure était un homme. Il était assez grand, avec de larges épaules et une poitrine ferme sur sa hanche reposait un objet en argent, mais il ne ressemblait en rien au sabre d'Angela, il était beaucoup plus petit. Elle laissa son regard errer sur son visage, qui était encore caché par la capuche, mais ses yeux étaient encore bien visibles. Angela prit un souffle fragile. En un instant, l'homme tomba et se mit à genoux devant elle. Elle sursauta à ce mouvement brusque, et devint consciente de la proximité de l'inconnu. Lentement, elle essaya de reculer, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le faire, une main surgit et saisit son poignet gauche dans une étreinte de mort. Angela haleta à l'hostilité soudaine, puis rapidement il se releva, la soulevant au-dessus du sol. Il se rapprocha de la petite forme, désormais dominant la sienne. Elle essaya de tirer sa main, en espérant qu'il la laisse partir et mettre ainsi une certaine distance entre eux, il resserra son étreinte. Maintenant, il commençait à lui faire mal.

« Laissez-moi. » Dit elle d'une voix tremblante, mais il resta ferme. « Vous me faîtes mal ! » Plaida-t-elle. Il continua juste à la regarder, ses yeux ne quittant jamais son visage.

« Que me voulez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle. Il captura son poignet avec son autre main. En le tenant avec les deux mains maintenant, il la tenait à plat, le dos de la main tournée vers le plafond. Il la prit alors au dépourvu. Il couru son pouce sur la peau lisse, presque caressante. Angela regarda derrière pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Secouant la tête dans la confusion de ses actions, elle dit

« Je ne comprends pas … » murmura-t-elle.

« Ca commence ce soir ! » répondit-il. Ses yeux se sont agrandis à la reconnaissant. « Tu es la voix que j'ai entendu plus tôt aujourd'hui. » Déclara t'elle, il hocha la tête.

« Ce qui commence ? Qu'est ce ? » Demanda t'elle. Il se pencha plus près de son visage.

« Ton destin commence ce soir. » Répondit-il, puis il se mit à réciter un charabia.

« Mon destin ? Qu'est-ce que moi … » Angela ne put terminer sa phrase. Sa main, celle qu'il tenait, se mit tout à coup à brûler comme si elle était en feu. Dans la douleur, elle commença à bouger, et en tirant, mais ses tentatives restèrent vaines. Il la tenait plus serré, si cela était encore possible. Très vite, elle cria de douleur, et tomba à genoux sur le plancher. Mais il ne la lâcha toujours pas. Avec sa main à sa portée, il était debout au-dessus d'elle et une fois de plus il parla.

« Ce soir, ça commence ! » Puis il la libéra, et elle se sentit tombait vers le plancher, dans un abîme noir …

Ses yeux se s'ouvrirent à nouveau, elle était à la maison, dans son lit. Dans un premier temps, elle pensa qu'elle venait d'avoir un autre cauchemar, mais une sensation de brûlure s'attarda sur sa main gauche, elle se remplie de doutes. Quand elle passa un doigt sur le dos de sa main, elle fut accueillit par une douleur cuisante, elle savait que quelques chose se passait. Angela rejeta rapidement sa couette, sauta hors du lit, et courut allumer la lumière. Prenant un souffle rapide, elle appuya sur l'interrupteur et la chambre obscure se remplit de lumière. Elle grimaça à la soudaine clarté, mais ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement. Levant la main gauche à la hauteur de son visage pour l'examiner, elle la fixa avec incrédulité. Couvrant une grosse partie du dos de la main, brûlée en plein centre, le symbole d'un croissant de lune avec une simple étoile à l'intérieur. Et il saignait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle voyait, ni comment ça avait pu arriver. Mais c'était fait. Angela sortit de sa chambre et alla dans la salle de bain. Après avoir fouillé dans les placards, elle trouva un peu de bande à gaz, puis passa sa main endolorie sous l'eau froide. Une fois le sang parti, Angela s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Avec la gaze sur ses genoux, elle prit la bande et commença à envelopper sa main. Une fois sa main soignée, elle fléchie ses doigts autour du bandage, puis posa sa main contre ses seins. Regardant vers le bas de sa main pendant une minute, Angela sonda son moi intérieur devant la fenêtre des toilettes. Elle se leva lentement, et se dirigea vers la petite fenêtre. Le ciel de la nuit était clair, les étoiles étaient partout. Ses yeux scrutèrent le ciel, ils s'arrêtèrent finalement sur la plus grande, la plus brillante des lumières du ciel Le croissant de lune.


	3. Un visiteur importun

Chapitre 3 : Un visiteur importun

Ce fut dur pour Angela de se rendormir cette nuit. Sa main continua à brûler, ce rêve revenait sans cesse, elle se tourna et se retourna tout au long de la nuit. Quand elle se réveilla au son du réveil à 6h45, elle savait qu'aujourd'hui elle allait passer la journée d'école avec une douleur dans le cou. Gémissante, elle se leva, et s'habilla. Sans vraiment se soucier à ce qu'elle ressemblerait, elle prit un jean, une chemise bleue claire et un sweat shirt. Son sac était toujours au bas des escaliers, de sorte qu'elle était prête à partir à l'exception de quelques petites choses comme le déjeuner. Avançant péniblement dans les escaliers, elle fut accueille une fois de plus par le silence. Ses parents étaient encore au lit et ses sœurs n'avait pas besoin de se lever si tôt. Après avoir pris un rapide petit déjeuner, elle ramassa son sac et sortit pour rejoindre son arrêt de bus. Une fois à l'école, tout était pareil, rien n'avait changé. Rien d'excitant. Et elle avait raison, la journée passa lentement. Enfin la cloche sonna la fin de l'école à 15h05. Après avoir fait 20 minutes de trajet en bus, elle fut déposée chez elle. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle déposa son sac et se laissa tomber sur le canapé le plus proche. Elle saisit la télécommande et alluma le téléviseur. Jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, elle s'amusa à regarder des émissions comme « Family Guy », « CSI » ou même « SpongeBob SquarePants ». Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, tout était inhabituellement calme, mais cela n'inquiéta pas Angela, elle parlait rarement en mangeant de toute façon. Après le repas, elle lava la vaisselle. Angela sentit le besoin de faire une longue promenade. Il n'était que 18h34 et il faisait encore jour dehors. Angela sortit de la cuisine et monta les escaliers.

« Hey maman, papa ? Je vais faire un tour à pied ok ? demanda-t-elle.

« Très bien, soit de retour avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre » Répondit maman.

« Oui, et ne parle pas aux garçons en chemin ! » Ajouta Papa.

Angela rit à la consigne de son père et secoua la tête. « Même vieux père. » Pensa-t-elle.

Angela sortie et fut accueillie par l'air doux du printemps. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, elle commença sa marche. Angela descendit la rue jusqu'au parc du quartier, qui était situé à six pâtés de maison. A mi-chemin, des cris d'enfants retentirent sur le terrain de jeux. Secouant doucement la tête, elle se mit à rire en pensant aux jeunes enfants se courant les uns après les autres. Mais il s'avéra vite que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils criaient. Angela s'approcha de l'entrée du parc, elle fut accueillie par une douzaine de gamins hystériques, hurlant de peur. Soudain préoccupée, Angela entra dans le parc, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les enfants couraient partout, l'un d'eux courut jusqu'à Angela, c'était un petit garçon qui ne devait avoir pas plus de 10 ans. Angela s'agenouilla à la hauteur des yeux du jeune garçon,

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« L'homme en noir, il est ici pour trouver quelqu'un. » Répondit-il rapidement.

« Pour qui ? » L'interrogea t'elle.

« Personne ne sait, on sait seulement que la personne est marquée. » Répondit-il.

« Marquée ? » Répéta t'elle, elle se releva sa main, la marque, il doit être à sa recherche. Angela regarda par-dessus l'épaule du garçon, et vit un morceau de cours de récrée voler à travers le parc. Angela regarda le garçon et lui dit fermement,

« Sort d'ici et dit à tout le monde de faire la même chose ! » Ordonna- t'elle. Le jeune garçon commença à courir. Angela se releva et se dirigea en direction des objets jetés. Ses yeux balayèrent la zone et repérèrent l'homme en noir. Elle sembla le reconnaître.

« Oh, tu dois te moquer de moi. » Murmura-t-elle, avant d'avancer hardiment vers lui.

« Tu as l'air un peu perdu, » commença t'elle elle capta l'attention de l'homme, « tu dois être nouveau ici, hein ? » Demanda-t-elle les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. L'homme en noir était maintenant en face d'Angela, il abaissa sa capuche dévoilant un visage effrayant couvert de tatouages rouges et noirs. Sur sa tête, au moins une douzaine de cornes étaient collées, ses yeux jaunes brillaient. Il avança rapidement vers Angela. Il sourit, ses dents noires et or scintillant derrière ses lèvres.

«M'avez-vous déjà vu avant ? » Demanda-t'il en soulevant un sourcil.

« C'est difficile d'oublier quelqu'un comme toi. » Grogna-t-elle, puis elle ajouta : « Maintenant que voulez vous? » Demanda-t-elle. Il fit un pas de plus Angela se tenait immobile.

« Je … visite, des entreprises, si vous voulez. » Répondit-il. Ses yeux plissés au choix du mot.

« Quel genre d'entreprise ? » Interrogea-t-elle, ne croyant pas en ses réelles intentions.

« Je ramasse. » Répondit-il avec désinvolture.

« Je vois, et heu comment ça se passe pour vous ? » Demanda-t-elle. Son sourire s'élargit.

« Je crois, »déclara-t-il, ses yeux scrutant son corps, pour finalement s'arrêter sur sa main gauche, « … que j'ai trouvé ce que je recherchais. » Finit-il, en l'encerclant comme un chat traquerait une souris Angela ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Je comprends pourquoi mon maître s'est pris d'un tel intérêt pour vous, je peux sentir la puissance rayonner en vous. » Il ferma les yeux pendant une seconde et prit une profonde inspiration avant de rouvrir les yeux. « Vous êtes solide. »

« Euh… je vous remercie ? » Répondit-elle, ne sachant pas comment prendre sa déclaration. Il commença à rire,

« Je sais, » Commença-t-il, « C'est soudain, mais je pense qu'avec le temps, vous vous y habituerai. » Termina-t-il, puis en un éclair, il saisit Angela par le bras et la tira à son contact elle sursauta de surprise à cette hostilité soudaine. Il approcha son visage du sien, Angela s'arracha de sa prise dégoûtée.

« Je pense que toi et moi allons bien nous entendre » dit-il. Encore une fois, il rit doucement : c'était un bruit sourd et menaçant. Angela leva un sourcil confuse.

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tu vas venir avec moi. » Répondit-il rapidement. Avant qu'Angela ait compris ce qui se passait, il la retourna appuyant son dos contre sa poitrine. Angela se débattit, mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait, il resserrait son emprise.

« Lâchez-moi ! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Je ne crois pas. » Répondit-il. Il sortit un morceau de tissu et le plaça sur le nez et la bouche d'Angela. Ses cris furent étouffés par la main et le chiffon. Elle essaya de desserrer sa main, mais il était trop fort. En quelques minutes, Angela sombra inconsciente dans ses bras.


	4. A la poursuite d'un cauchemar

Tout d'abord je m'excuse de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. En dédommagement je vous poste deux chapitres à la suite.

Je tiens à remercier _**SolaireJovial2312 **_qui prend le temps de corriger les chapitres.

J'espère que vous vous régalerez avec ces chapitres.

Chapitre quatre : A la poursuite d'un cauchemar

Angela ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là. Quand elle revint finalement à elle, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Très lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Le plafond lui était familier. Elle se redressa rapidement sur le plancher de marbre noir. Une fois de plus, Angela était dans la chambre de ses rêves, mais cette fois, c'était pour de vrai.

« Ah bien, » Dit une voix, « Le jeune femme se réveille. » Un homme vêtu d'une robe noire s'avança lentement vers Angela.

« Votre voix… » Murmura-t-elle, « vous êtes la voix que j'ai entendu ! » Elle se mit debout, l'homme fit une grande révérence.

« Je suis Dark Sidious, et oui tu as raison, je suis la voix que tu as entendu. »

« Si vous êtes l'homme de mes rêves…, » commença-t-elle, « … alors qui est… » Sidious lui coupa la parole.

« Ah mon apprenti, t'as retrouvée. » Dit-il. Angela regarda par-dessus son épaule et aperçu un autre homme en noir.

« Incroyable ! » Pensa-t-elle. « Vous étiez deux ? » Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

« Oui, en effet ma fille. » Dit Sidious, « Permet-moi de te présenter mon apprenti Dark Maul. Je crois que vous vous connaissez déjà ? »

« Malheureusement, nos chemins se sont croisés. » Répondit-elle avec colère à l'homme au nom de Maul. Sidious rit,

« Oui, bien sur. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. »Ajouta-t-il.

« En premier lieu, pourquoi exactement suis-je ici ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tout à l'heure ma chère, chaque chose en son temps. » Répondit Sidious avant de mettre sa capuche et de s'éloigner.

« Attendez ! Où allez-vous ? » Angela fut frustrée par l'absence de réponses.

« J'ai des affaires auxquelles je dois assister, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Maul fera en sorte que tu te sentes comme chez toi. » Répondit Sidious avant de disparaître. « Quel est votre lien avec cette soi-disant entreprise ? » questionna-t-elle. Maul en profita pour intervenir, il s'approcha par derrière.

« Si tu fais un pas de plus, se sera ton dernier ! » Le menaça-t-elle. Il s'arrêta.

« Tu sembles en colère. »Déclara-t-il avec désinvolture, un sourire sur la bouche. Angela se retourna rapidement,

« Ce n'est pas une menace en l'air Maul ! »Dit elle sèchement : « Tu m'as enlevé de chez moi, m'as amené Dieu sait où, et dans quel but ? » Sa voix était chargée de colère « Ca ne fait rien ! » Lui répondit-elle, « Parce que je refuse de prendre part à tout ce que toi ou ton maître avez prévu. » Après avoir finit, elle s'éloigna, à la recherche d'une sortie, prête à quitter cet endroit et à retourner à sa vie normale. Atteignant l'autre côté, elle trouva une porte qui conduisait dans un très long couloir, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu la franchir, Maul lui avait saisi le poignet.

« Où penses-tu aller ? » Demanda-t'il légèrement amusé.

« Loin d'ici, loin de toi ! » Cria-t-elle il tint son poignet plus serré avant de baisser la voix, il dit,

« Toi, Angela, tu n'iras nulle part, oh non, tu vas restez ici ! »Lui ordonna-t-il, avant de murmurer à son oreille, « Avec moi. »

« NON ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec rage. De sa main de libre, Angela frappa le menton de Maul qui s'envola à travers la pièce et heurta violemment le mur. C'était presque comme si il avait était poussé par une force extrêmement puissante. Angela, choquée par ce qui venait de se produire, sprinta dans le couloir, laissant Maul reprendre ses esprits. Angela ne regarda pas une seule fois derrière elle, elle passa de nombreux couloirs, portes, sans trouver de moyen de sortir. Après avoir fait un rapide tour par un autre couloir, elle tomba finalement sur des escaliers menant au niveau inférieur. Elle les descendit quatre à quatre, trébuchant. Elle atteint le fond, elle s'arrêta un instant pour voir rapidement où elle était. Jusqu'à présent, ses yeux n'avaient décelés aucune échappatoire, mais de l'autre côté à droite, Angela vit un cadre de verre.

« Une fenêtre ! »Dit-elle « qui fonctionne ! »Pensa-t-elle. Rapidement, elle courut à la fenêtre, et commença à l'ouvrir. Ce n'était pas une grande fenêtre, mais Angela pourrait probablement s'y faufiler. Elle l'ouvrit, tirant le plus possible pour qu'elle soit assez large, elle forçait tellement que ses doigts en étaient devenus blancs. Finalement, la fenêtre s'ouvrit, Angela sortit sa tête pour voir où elle se situait. Regardant vers le bas, elle remarqua qu'il y avait plus de 3 mètres entre elle et le sol. Et juste après il y avait un chemin menant droit dans la forêt,

« Si seulement je pouvais aller de l'autre côté de la forêt, » pensa Angela, »je serais libre de partir de cet endroit. « Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir si Maul approchait, il n'était même pas en vue. Elle enjamba la fenêtre puis, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle se laissa tomber.

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol avec dureté, provoquant une vive douleur. Heureusement, ses mains avaient amorties le plus gros de la chute, elles étaient juste égratignées. Sautant sur ses pieds, elle commença à courir, se dirigeant tout droit vers la forêt. Une fois protégée par l'ombre des arbres, Angela regarda derrière elle. Maul l'avait amenée dans ce qui semblait être un palais, il était énorme ! Elle poursuivi sa course à travers les arbres. Les feuilles et les brindilles crissaient sous ses chaussures, Angela écouta le chant des oiseaux. Elle n'avait aucune idée où elle allait, mais qu'importe c'était mieux que d'être dans le palais. Elle courut pendant environ 15 minutes, puis elle se reposa sur un tronc d'arbre. Ses pieds étaient endoloris, la course à travers les bois en tong n'était pas la meilleur des choses. Elle massa doucement la plante de ses pieds, en fredonnant un air doux pour clamer ses nerfs. Quand elle reposa ses pieds sur le sol, elle les sentit trembler, le sol vibrait ? Un bruit dans le lointain, ressemblant à un moteur, s'amplifia à chaque seconde. Angela se releva.

« Ce n'est pas bon… » Grommela-t-elle. Elle sauta rapidement par-dessus le tronc et recommença à courir dans la forêt. Les branches s'accrochaient à son jeans, et de la boue couvrait ses pieds Angela ne ralentit pas son rythme. Le grondement s'amplifiait, il était proche elle commença à paniquer. Une ombre l'a survola, Angela s'arrêta dans un dérapage, mais pas assez vite. Maul atterrit juste en face d'elle, elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Une main invisible encercla son cou ; Angela ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle haleta et se débattit, en vain. Les yeux de Maul étaient remplis de rage, et d'un geste du poignet, il jeta Angela contre un arbre. Son dos heurta le tronc. Elle cria de douleur avant de glisser sur le sol. Maul marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où elle était recroquevillée. Il l'a mis debout en la soulevant par sa chevelure.

« Ahhhh ! » Pleura Angela. Il la frappa au visage. La puissance du coup l'envoya dans l'arbre derrière elle. Angela sentit du sang chaud couler sur son visage.

« Ce n'était pas une initiative intelligente Angela. » Grogna Maul. Angela le regarda avec des yeux vides,

« Quel est ton problème ? » Demanda-t-elle sèchement. Plein de mépris, Maul lui donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et elle s'effondra au sol.

« Lève-toi ! » Ordonna-t-il. Angela le fixa, immobile.

Il lui envoya un coup de pied, Angela sentit quelque chose craquer, son côté droit fut submergé par la douleur. Elle sentit son corps s'engourdir Maul se pencha et prit son bras, la tirant sur ses pieds. Ca lui faisait tellement mal de se lever, mais Angela ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse à cet homme. Elle leva sa main vers Maul, et concentrant toutes ses pensées et sa force sur lui, elle tourna brusquement la main vers l'avant, espérant que ce qui c'était passé au palais se reproduise. Maul fut envoyer dans les airs, et Angela vit une fois de plus ses chances de fuite, malgré les protestations de son corps, elle sprinta à travers la forêt. Elle courut une bonne distance pour quelqu'un dans son état Maul c'était assez bien cogné. Le bruit de l'eau atteint ses oreilles, elle suivit la source au son. Enfin, Angela sortit de la forêt, elle était maintenant devant une falaise. Boitant vers le bord, elle regarda vers le bas, il y avait une rivière. Le seul problème était qu'il y avait une chute d'environ 10 mètres.

« Oh, génial ! Juste ce dont j'avais besoin ! »Jura-t-elle. Des grondements se rapprochaient, Angela se tourna vers la lisière de la forêt d'où Maul en immergea. Ses yeux brillaient d'un jaune rougeâtre dans l'obscurité. Il était effrayant à regarder.

« La première fois que tu m'as jeté Angela, j'étais en colère. Mais maintenant je suis vraiment énervé ! »Dit Maul d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

« Le sentiment est réciproque. » Répondit-elle.

« Eloigne-toi de cette falaise. » Exigea Maul.

Angela secoua la tête et s'approcha du bord,

« Je ne crois pas ! » Elle se retourna et sauta. Bien que la chute ne dura que quelques secondes, elle eut l'impression qu'il se passa plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'eau froide. Elle refit surface, pataugeant, essayant de s'habituer à la sensation de l'eau. Le courant de la rivière était fort, et l'entraîna rapidement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Maul, il ne l'avait pas suivi. Le courant se fit plus fort, Angela vit le bord de la cascade se rapprocher. Sachant très bien ce qui se trouve normalement en bas des chutes d'eau, Angela nagea directement vers elle, au lieu de s'éloigner. Avant d'arriver à la chute, elle sauta aussi loin possible du bord. Ce ne fut pas une grosse chute, pas comme celle de la falaise, mais c'était quand même assez haut pour Angela. Après être tombée, l'eau devint calme et claire, Angela, complètement épuisée, traîna son corps fatigué et brisé sur la rive. Elle se redressa mais retomba sur le ventre. Sa respiration était rapide, et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

« Je déteste ma vie. » Grommela-t-elle, avant de lentement se relever. Gardant une main sur son côté blessé, elle se mit à marcher, à essayer de savoir où elle devrait aller à présent.

« Peut-être que si je suis la rivière… », Pensa-t-elle, « … elle me mènera à la civilisation. » Elle y réfléchit pendant quelques instants, c'était sûrement la chose la plus sûre à faire. Avançant péniblement le long de la rivière, Angela combattit la douleur à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Angela siffla de douleur, et s'arrêta quelques secondes, pendant ce temps, elle regarda le ciel, priant pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. Le ciel, était désormais sombre, rendant difficile à Angela de voir. Une brindille craqua, Angela se mit en position d'alerte, regardant tout autour pour déceler un signe de danger. Mais il n'y avait rien,

« Les animaux…. » Conclue-t-elle en secouant la tête avant de continuer son chemin. Etape après étape, elle continua d'avancer. Puis, subitement,

«Ahhhh ! » Pleura Angela, sentant une piqûre dans sa jambe gauche, elle tomba au sol. Elle tendit la main vers son genou et sentit un objet métallique saillant sa jambe. D'une main tremblante, elle serra les dents et enleva l'objet. Il était enfoncé assez profondément. Quand elle le sortit, il ruisselait de sang gémissante, elle laissa tomber l'objet, puis elle posa ses deux mains sur la plaie sanglante, appliquant une pression. Cependant le sang ne s'arrêtait pas. Seulement quelques secondes après avoir extrait l'objet, Angela commença à se sentir engourdie. Ses tempes battaient et sa vision devint floue. Elle perdit connaissance.


	5. Une nouvelle vie

Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle vie

Un coup dans le dos réveilla Angela. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle était suspendue dans les airs, enfin une moitié de son corps l'était. Ses genoux trainaient au sol et ses mains étaient enchaînées au dessus de sa tête.

« Ce n'est pas bon… » Gémit-elle, puis baissa la tête désespérée.

« Apparemment ça l'est pour moi. »Dit Maul Angela regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise. » Répondit-elle ironiquement.

Ses bottes tapèrent bruyamment le sol alors qu'il se déplaçait devant Angela. Maul croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Mon maître n'est pas content de toi. » Dit-il Angela roula les yeux,

« Je suis désolé, tu as dû me confondre avec quelqu'un qui ferait tout pour plaire à ton maître. » Cassa-t-elle. Maul tendit la main et lui serra le cou, Angela se tendit.

« Tu devrais ! » Avertit-il. Maul déplaça sa main vers sa hanche, où il y décrocha un objet, le serrant dans ses mains. Les yeux d'Angela ne le lâchaient pas, il ouvrit la main, quelque chose tomba sur le sol. C'était une longue corde noire. Les yeux d'Angela s'élargirent,

« T'es pas sérieux ! » Murmura-t-elle.

« Tu dois apprendre à garder ta place…, » commença-t-il, il se dirigea lentement derrière Angela.

« Et la douleur sera ton professeur. » Termina-t-il.

Angela entendit le fouet claquer, elle sentit son estomac se contracter.

« Plus tu crieras, plus durs seront les coups. » Ajouta Maul.

Angela sentit sa gorge se serrer, elle avala. Le fouet siffla dans l'air et frappa durement sur le dos d'Angela, déchirant sa chemise et sa peau.

Son dos s'arqua dans la douleur et elle cria.

« Ne crie pas ! » Dit Maul avant de frapper à nouveau.

« …. 2 …. 3 …. 4 …. » Compta Maul à chaque fois que le fouet la frappait. Angela serra les chaînes qui la retenaient, après les dix premiers coups, Angela se mordit la lèvre. A 15 coups, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, une fois que Maul arriva à 20, Angela avait perdu le nombre de fois où il l'avait fouettée. Alors que Maul s'apprêtait redonner un coup de fouet, il fut interrompu.

« C'est assez mon apprenti, je pense qu'elle a reçu la punition qu'elle méritait. » Dit Sidious avant de se déplacer devant Angela. Sidious leva la main et les chaînes se détachèrent, Angela tomba en avant, mais avant qu'elle n'est pu toucher le sol une paire de mains la retint. Angela garda les yeux baissés sur les mains.

« Maintenant, je suppose que nous n'aurons plus de problèmes avec toi. N'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Sidious, Angela resta silencieuse, mais acquiesça.

« Bien, alors permets-moi de t'expliquer comment fonctionnent les choses ici. Tout d'abord, tu feras tout ce que je t'ordonne de faire, la désobéissance ne sera pas tolérée et sera sévèrement punie. La punition que tu viens de recevoir n'est rien par rapport à ce qui aurait pu être fait. Et deuxième, tu devras toujours m'appeler maître en ma présence. Maintenant lève-toi ma nouvelle apprentie. » Termina-t-il. Angela leva la tête et regarda Sidious.

« Apprentie ? Non… Jamais ! »Dit-elle.

« Peut-être qu'un jour ou deux en prison te fera changer d'avis. Maul ! » Appela-t-il, Maul s'avança et s'inclina.

« Maître ? »Demanda-t'il.

« Accompagne cette jeune femme dans sa cellule. » Ordonna Sidious avec désinvolture, Angela regarde Maul venir vers elle, il la tira sur ses pieds. Elle gémit de douleur, mais Maul la maintint et la poussa en avant.

« Bonne nuit ma fille ! »Ajouta Sidious, alors que Maul la tirait hors de la pièce, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait elle sentait le sang qui coulait le long de son dos. Sa chemise était toute déchirée, elle s'effondra presque en marchant. Maul ouvrit une porte et la poussa à l'intérieur. Ils descendirent un long escalier en colimaçon avant d'atterrir dans un couloir. Maul la tira devant une porte métallique. Il pressa un bouton sur le côté et la porte s'ouvrit dans un sifflement, faisant sursauter Angela.

« Entre ! »Ordonna-t-il.

Angela ne voulait pas le mettre en colère, surtout pas après ce qu'elle venait de traverser, elle marcha sans hésitation à l'intérieur. Maul fit un sourire narquois avant d'enclencher la fermeture de la porte. Angela regarda la petite cellule froide, elle se mit à genoux sur le plancher. Son dos lui faisait encore mal, Angela ne sachant pas quoi faire, se coucha sur le côté, celui où les côtes ne furent pas cassées et elle se recroquevilla au sol. Elle était maintenant seule et prit au piège. Elle utilisa son bras comme oreiller, Angela ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Angela dormait tranquillement sur le sol froid, quand la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, une silhouette marcha vers Angela, toujours endormie. La silhouette se pencha et d'une main douce secoua doucement l'épaule d'Angela. Elle ouvrit les yeux au toucher et regarda un visage doré.

« Ahhhh ! »Cria-t-elle avant de s'éloigner

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir surprise madame. » Dit la silhouette dorée. Elle avait une voix féminine.

Angela se frotta les yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle voyait, elle regarda le visage de métal brillant, elle n'avait aucune explication.

« Tu es… tu es un robot ! » Dit-elle incrédule.

« Je vous demande pardon… un robot. Ce nom ne me dit rien… permettez moi de me présenter madame, je suis TB3 droïde de protocole. Je suis à votre service madame. » TB3 s'inclina doucement.

« Umm…. Ok …. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Demanda Angela.

« Maître Sidious m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de soins médicaux, n'est-ce pas ?

Demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. Angela jeta un coup d'œil vers son épaule.

« Ouais, je suppose que j'en ai besoin. »Grommela-t-elle.

« Eh bien nous allons y jeter un coup d'œil ! »Dit TB3

« Si tu insistes… »Marmonna Angela avant de se mettre debout

TB3 se dirigea vers un petit banc poussé contre le mur et fit signe à Angela de venir.

« Si vous le voulez madame. » Angela haussa les épaules et se coucha à plat ventre sur le banc en gémissant

« Oh mon Dieu ! »Dit TB3 choquée sa main métallique toucha tendrement le dos d'Angela, elle siffla doucement.

« Je crains de ne pas avoir apporté le matériel nécessaire pour ce type de blessures. Donnez-moi un instant, je reviens tout de suite. » Angela regarda TB3 quitter la cellule.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas madame, vous devriez enlever votre chemise. »Dit timidement TB3.

« Oh… Ok… » Répondit Angela, avant de s'assoir et de tirer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. Bouger les bras de cette façon lui fit mal, mais Angela resta silencieuse. Une fois la chemise ensanglantée retirée, elle la jeta dans un coin. TB3 regarda avec curiosité son soutien-gorge.

« De quel sorte de vêtement s'agit-il, c'est très intéressant… Je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant… A quoi ça sert ? » Demanda-t-elle Angela sourit tendrement devant son ignorance.

« Euh… les femmes le porte pour soutenir et couvrir leurs seins. C'est plus confortable. » Explique Angela.

« Intéressant… cela vous dérangerait-il de l'enlever aussi ? »Demanda-t-elle.

« Non, pas du tout. »Répondit Angela, avant de défaire les crochets qui tenait son soutien gorge.

Il rejoint vite la chemise tachée de sang sur le sol. Bien qu'Angela soit une jeune femme modeste, elle n'avait jamais eu de problème à se déshabiller devant d'autres femmes… même si c'était des droïdes. TB3 amena un chiffon humide sur son dos, Angela sentit les gouttes glissaient sur sa peau

« Ca risque de piquer un peu madame. »Avertit doucement TB3.

« Angela »Dit-elle.

« Madame ? »Demanda TB3.

« Mon nom est Angela. » Répondit-elle.

«Oh, c'est un nom inhabituel, mais terriblement joli. »Dit TB3 en tamponnant le dos d'Angela avec une compresse humide. Angela s'arqua pendant une seconde avant de se détendre.

« Désolée ! Madame Angela, je vais essayer que ça soit aussi indolore que possible. »Rassura TB3.

« Tout va bien TB3, ça ne me fait presque plus mal. »Répondit Angela. Elles ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, TB3 travaillait silencieusement et efficacement sur le dos d'Angela. Une fois son dos lavé, TB3 appliqua une pommade cicatrisante et réduisant les cicatrices. Puis elle enveloppa son dos dans une bande de gaz.

« Là ! C'est fini. Avez-vous d'autres blessures ? » Demanda TB3.

« Peux-tu examiner mon torse, je pense que je dois avoir une côte fissurée… Peut-être… ? Marmonna Angela elle bascula sur le dos.

« Bien sûr ! »Répondit TB3. Les mains mécaniques de TB3 tâtèrent son torse, elle s'arrêta sur son côté gauche.

« Hmmmm …. Je ne pense pas que vous avez une côte cassée ou fêlée, mais il y a un gonflement des tissus et des ecchymoses. Laisser-le se reposer pendant un certain temps et ça ira mieux. »Analysa TB3.

« Je te remercie TB3. J'apprécie vraiment tout ce que tu fais pour moi. » Dit Angela en lui faisant un sourire.

« Vous êtes la bienvenue madame. Oh ! »Répondit TB3, elle toucha la lumière qui clignotait sur son bras. « Excusez-moi madame, je suis convoqué ailleurs. »TB3 s'inclina et partie.

« Et maintenant je suis de nouveau seule. » Dit Angela à haute voix. Elle secoua la tête et roula sur le côté en travers du banc. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, elle pensa à sa famille et comment ils réagiraient à tout cela, sans parler de sa planète. Angela s'endormit en se remémorant des souvenirs de son ancienne vie, avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander : reverrais-je un jour ma famille ? Même si elle s'en persuada, une partie d'elle lui dit non. Son ancienne vie avait disparue et c'était une nouvelle vie qui commençait.


	6. Et ceci fut le commencement

Chapitre six : Et ceci fut le commencement

Angela se réveilla au son de la voix de Maul derrière la porte de la cellule.

« Bien dormis, Angela ? »Demanda-t'il.

La seule réponse qu'il reçu fut un gémissement et un,

« Va t'en ! » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Je ne crois pas. » Répondit-t-il. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et Maul marcha vers Angela. Elle réalisa que la seule chose qui couvrait sa poitrine était le bandage mit la veille par TB3. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur avant de plonger sur le plancher pour récupérer ses vêtements. Elle tint sa chemise déchirée sur sa poitrine,

« Sort ! » Cria-t-elle, son visage était rouge de honte et de colère.

« Pourquoi ? »Demanda-t'il avec un sourire narquois.

« Je ne suis pas présentable ! A quoi penses-tu ? »Dit-elle sèchement, en serrant sa chemise autour de son torse.

« Ca ressemble à un problème personnel pour moi. »Répondit-il avec désinvolture. Angela le fixa dangereusement du regard.

« TB3 ! » Appela Maul. L'instant d'après, TB3 franchissait la porte, portant quelque chose dans ses bras.

« Bonjour madame. » Dit joyeusement TB3.

« Euh …. Bonjour. »Grommela Angela.

« J'ai demandé à TB3 de t'apporter quelques vêtements puisque tu vas vivre ici pendant un certain temps. J'espère qu'ils seront à ton goût. » Maul se retourna et sortit avant qu'Angela n'ait pu répondre. Elle se tourna vers TB3, avant de laisser tomber sa chemise sur le sol.

« C'est à qui tout ça ? »Demanda Angela en levant un sourcil.

« Je ne sais pas madame, on m'a simplement dit de vous les donner. » TB3 se dirigea vers Angela et lui tendit le paquet.

« Maintenant, excusez-moi madame, mais je dois partir. Maul viendra bientôt vous chercher, je vous suggère de vite vous préparer. » Finit TB3 avant de partir, laissant Angela très confuse. Fixant ses bras, elle regarda le matériau souple et noir soigneusement plié, au dessus de celui-ci il y avait une brosse à cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce ? »Se demanda-t-elle. Elle posa la brosse sur le banc et déroula le matériau. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur.

« Seigneur, est-ce à quoi je pense ? » S'interrogea-t-elle, ses yeux balayant le long vêtement noir.

« Ca l'est. » Se confirma-t-elle, c'était la même robe noire qu'elle avait portée la première fois qu'elle avait rêvé d'ici. Elle soupira frustrée, elle laissa tomber la robe de soie sur le banc et se mit à arpenter la pièce.

« Que veut-il ? Un instant il est énervé et me bat et la minute d'après il me donne des vêtements. » Dit elle à haute voix. Elle s'arrêta et regarda le vêtement qu'elle avait posé.

« Pourrait tout aussi bien… »Dit elle. Angela se dépouilla de son jean sale et le déposa à côté de ses autres vêtements. Puis elle ramassa la longue robe et la glissa sur son corps. La partie supérieur de la robe moulait fermement son torse et s'évasait au niveau des hanches. Elle caressa doucement les coutures en X sur ses hanches. Elle lui allait parfaitement comme si elle avait été faite pour elle. Une fois habillée, elle s'assit sur le banc et prit la brosse. Elle balança ses longs cheveux sur son épaule et les brossa activement. Ses cheveux formaient des nœuds. Une fois démêlés, elle les laissa courir le long de son dos. Elle était fin prête. Maul fit éruption à ce moment, Angela le regarda debout dans l'entrée.

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien… Tu as l'air plus à l'aise dans ces vêtements. » Déclara-t-il en la dévisageant. Eelle hocha la tête.

« C'est un changement agréable. »Répondit Angela.

« Très agréable en effet. »Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Angela détourna les yeux avec répulsion.

« Maintenant, si tu veux bien me suivre, nous avons quelques petites choses à faire. » Il tourna les talons et sortit. Angela se leva et le suivit, brulant de lui poser milles questions. Le sol était froid sous ses pieds nus, elle trottina essayant de garder le rythme rapide de Maul. Sa robe bruissait à chaque pas, ouvrant la fente, révélant ses jambes. Ils montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon et traversèrent un long couloir. Maul la conduit dans une pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »Demanda Angela en croisant les bras avec suspicion.

« Mon maître aimerait te parler. »Répondit Maul avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer.

« Merveilleux… »Grommela-t-elle avant d'entrer à son tour. Sidious était assis sur un trône noir au centre de la pièce, Maul était à ses côtés.

« S'il te plaît Angela, rapproche-toi. »Dit Sidious sous sa capuche. Faisant quelques pas en avant, Angela s'arrêta à 5 pieds de Sidious.

« C'est mieux. » Approuva Sidious d'un hochement de tête.

« Vous vouliez me voir ? »Dit Angela avec un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix.

« Oui. J'espère que tu as passée une bonne nuit ? » Demanda-t'il.

« Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que vous m'avez amené ici. »Lui dit-elle. Sidious rit.

« Non ce n'est pas pour ça, c'était juste une simple question. » Répondit-il.

« Simple et inutile. » Dit-elle. Sidious appuya son menton sur ses mains.

« Je vois que tu veux aller droit au but et je le respecte. As-tu reconsidéré mon offre ? »Demanda-t'il. Angela leva un sourcil.

« Vous voulez dire, au sujet d'être votre apprentie ? Ouais j'y ai pensé. Et je maintiens ma réponse. »Répondit-elle. Sidious soupira et secoua la tête avant de se lever de son siège.

«Pourquoi continuer à t'opposer à cette offre ? Se serait tellement plus simple d'accepter. » Dit Sidious en se plaçant devant Angela.

« Que puis-je dire ? Je n'abandonne jamais sans combattre. »Répondit-elle, Angela vit Sidious sourire sous sa capuche.

« Un autre trait que j'admire chez toi. Tu es forte, tu as une volonté indomptable …. Tu pourrais faire de grandes choses tu sais Angela, tu as un grand potentiel. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est simplement te soumettre au darkside. Me rejoindre et devenir mon apprentie, ainsi nous pourrions accomplir de grandes choses. » Dit Sidious les yeux brillants.

«Au darkside ? »Répéta Angela d'une voix incertaine. Sidious hocha la tête.

« C'est ce qui donne au Sith la puissance. Il fournit une force inimaginable à la personne qui est prête à suivre son chemin. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Sith ? En êtes-vous donc un ? » Ses yeux s'attardant sur Sidious et Maul.

« Oui. » Répondit Sidious, Maul hocha la tête. Angela secoua doucement la tête avant de baisser les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. » Murmura-t-elle doucement.

« Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est te joindre à nous. »Dit Sidious.

« Je… Quel autre choix ai-je ? » Demanda-t-elle, avant de soupirer devant sa défaite.

« Très bien… je me joins à vous. » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Bien ! »Répondit Sidious heureux de sa décision.

« Maul, amener notre nouveau Sith dans sa chambre. Puis préparer-la à sa formation. Elle commence aujourd'hui. » Ajouta Sidious.

« Vous pouvez y aller. » Dit-il en faisant un geste de la main. Maul fit une grande révérence.

« Viens Angela. » Ordonna Maul. Angela hocha la tête et le suivit hors de la salle. Il l'emmena dans un couloir pas trop loin. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

« Voila ta chambre. C'est la que tu passeras ton temps lorsque que tu ne t'entraîneras pas ou quand tu ne seras pas avec Maître Sidious. » Commença Maul tout en ouvrant la porte, il fit un pas sur le côté pour la laisser entrer. Elle marcha timidement à l'intérieur, Maul la suivit rapidement.

« Le lit est là-bas. »Dit-il en pointant un grand lit à baldaquin de l'autre côté de la pièce. «… là-bas, c'est le cabinet, le balcon et le reste c'est le dressing. »

« Nom intéressant pour une salle de bains. »Pensa-t-elle tout en regardant la chambre, qui était d'ailleurs très belle. Elle était élégante, un peu vieillot, c'était cette chambre qu'Angela aurait voulue dans son ancienne maison sur Terre.

« Ta formation commence dans 10 minutes, je te suggère de rapidement de préparer. Ce ne sera pas facile. » Dit Maul, puis il se retourna et quitta la chambre, il ajouta.

« Des affaires t'ont été apportées. Soit à l'heure, mon Maître et moi n'aimons pas attendre. » Puis il disparu.

Angela resta ébahie par ce qui ce passait, elle se dirigea lentement vers son placard. A l'intérieur il y avait tous types de vêtements et de matériels. Elle trouva une paire de hautes bottes en cuir noir avec des genouillères, elle les sortit. Elle fouilla un peu plus et trouva une chemise noire et quelques leggins courts. Les bras chargés, elle porta ses habits de formation jusqu'à son lit. Puis elle ôta sa robe de soie et la posa soigneusement sur son lit, avant de mettre son short, ses jambières et sa chemise. Une fois habillée, elle s'assit sur le lit et enfila ses bottes. Fin prête, elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Elle prit un couloir familier à gauche et attendit quelques instants avant d'entrer dans la salle où Maul l'avait amenée. Angela trouva Maul en train de pratiquer un exercice, il s'arrêta quand il l'a vit entrer.

« Ah bien tu es là. » Déclara-t-il avant de se placer devant elle.

« Ouais je suis là … maintenant que faisons-nous ? »Demanda-t-elle. Maul rit.

« Anxieuse ? »Demanda-t'il avec un sourire narquois.

« Pas vraiment, mais plus vite on commencera, mieux ça sera. » Grommela-t-elle.

« Si tu insistes. » Dit-il avant de prendre une position inhabituelle.

« Maul, est-ce c'est ce que tu as fait sur la Terre ? »L'interrogea-t-elle les bras croisés.

« Formation. »Répondit-il. Puis en un éclair, il sauta en l'air, renversa Angela et serra étroitement son bras derrière son dos.

« Ahh ! »Hurla-t-elle surprise. Il tordit douloureusement son bras, forçant Angela à se mettre à genoux.

« Quel genre de formation est-ce ? »Hurla-t-elle, Maul ricana.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle le combat à mains nues. » Répondit-il.

« Tu as dis que tu devais m'apprendre les bases. »Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Les combats à mains nues sont la base. »Expliqua-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas me battre ! »Dit-elle sèchement.

« Un Sith qui ne sait comment se battre ? Eh bien c'est que tu es bonne ? »Taquina-t-il en lâchant son bras.

« Ne te moque pas de moi Maul ! »Dit Angela très en colère.

« Il suffisait de le dire. Eh bien, puisque que tu ne sais pas te battre, nous allons commencer par le commencement.

« Très bien. » Grommela-t-elle.

« Prends cette position. »Ordonna-t-il. Angela leva un sourcil avant de prendre la même position de combat.

« Tu es prête ? »Demanda-t'il avant de reprendre sa propre position.

« C'est parti. »Déclara-t-elle. Et la formation d'Angela commença.

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction. N'hésitez pas à ma laissez vos avis._


	7. La transformation

Chapitre 7 : La transformation

Maul n'avait pas menti, la formation était dure. Angela eut plus de contusions pendant ces deux premiers jours, que dans ses 16 années de vie. Peu importe à quel point elle s'était blessée pendant la formation, elle pouvait encore le supporter. Très vite, les jours se transformèrent en semaines et les semaines devinrent des mois. Chaque jour, Angela découvrait des pouvoirs dont elle ne connaissait jusqu'ici même pas l'existence. Après 2 mois, Angela maîtrisait de nombreuses formes de combat à mains nues et d'acrobaties. Elle progressait si vite que Maul et Sidious en furent impressionnés. Ils discutaient souvent d'Angela et de ses progrès, lors de leurs réunions privées.

«Elle a parcouru un long chemin depuis le jour où elle a été amenée ici, mon maître. » Dit Maul alors qu'ils marchaient dans un couloir.

« En effet, ma jeune apprentie a acquis des compétences qui normalement auraient dû prendre des années avant d'être maîtrisées. Mais, elle a encore tout de même beaucoup à apprendre ». Répondit Sidious. « Angela est puissante et même si elle se conduit comme une Sith, elle n'en est pas encore une! Il est temps pour nous de la présenter aux pouvoirs du darkside. »

« Croyez-vous qu'elle est prête, mon maître ? » Demanda Maul.

« Prête ou pas, il est temps qu'elle atteigne sa pleine puissance et qu'elle devienne ce qu'elle est destinée à devenir. » Répondit Sidious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 8 mois plus tard - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Balancer, pousser, bloquer, Angela était concentrée dans un exercice très complexe avec son sabre laser de formation qu'elle avait acquis il y a quelques mois. Son sabre grésillait à chaque mouvement qu'elle effectuait, la sueur coulait sur son front. Sidious était assis sur le côté, observant chacun de ses mouvements.

« Bien Angela, s'en est assez pour aujourd'hui. » Dit Sidious de sa chaise. Angela arrêta son exercice et désactiva son sabre.

« Tu as bien travaillé mon apprentie. Ta formation est presque terminée, il ne te reste que quelques détails à régler. » Dit Sidious.

« Que dois-je faire, mon Maître ? » Demanda Angela. Sidious sourit sous sa capuche.

« Il est temps pour toi d'avoir ta propre arme, ton propre sabre laser. » Lui dit-il. Angela regarda celui qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec celui-là, maître ? »Demanda-t-elle confuse. Sidious rit.

« Non ma fille, mais cela a toujours été une tradition pour un Sith de forger son propre sabre et ce soir, c'est à ton tour. » Lui dit-il. Angela hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr, mon Maître, combien de temps ai-je pour le faire ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Prend tout le temps dont tu auras besoin. Forger un sabre prend un certain temps et il est crucial que tu le réussisses du premier coup. » Répondit-il : «J'ai envoyé Maul déposer les matériaux dont tu auras besoin dans ta chambre, tu devrais y trouver tout ce qu'il faut. Va maintenant et commence ton travail. Tu as beaucoup à faire. » Finit-il en la congédiant. Elle s'inclina avant de quitter le domaine de formation. Mais avant de partir, elle posa une dernière question,

« Maître ? »

« Oui mon enfant ? »Répondit Sidious.

« Je peux faire un sabre d'une manière quelconque ? Il n'y a pas de mauvaise façon de le faire ? »

« C'est exact ! tu crées le design de ton propre sabre, la façon dont tu le fais, sa forme, sa couleur c'est toi qui choisie les critères. » Termina-t-il.

Angela hocha la tête et continua son chemin vers sa chambre. Ses bottes noires claquaient sur le sol en marbre. Elle vit Maul sortir de sa chambre et fermer la porte derrière lui. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Maul sourit,

« Amuse-toi bien avec ton sabre, je suis impatient de voir ce que ça va donner. » La taquina-t-il, les yeux d'Angela se plissèrent,

« Tu ne seras pas déçu. »Répondit-elle avant de se diriger vers sa chambre en lui claquant la porte au nez. Elle tolérait Maul en tant que professeur mais elle n'était jamais vraiment rassurée en sa présence.

« De quel droit se permet-il de dire ça. » Marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers son lit où était posée une immense boite. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, ils y avaient pleins d'éléments complexes. Au bas de la boite, elle trouva un petit étui, elle le sortit et le posa sur ses genoux. Elle ouvrit le couvercle et regarda un ensemble de cristaux de couleur. Bleu, rouge, vert, orange, violet, Angela les trouvaient tous captivants. Doucement, elle prit le bleu et l'examina. Le bleu avait toujours été sa couleur préférée. Le cristal était lisse et bien coupé, il faisait environ 10 cm de long. Angela était si hypnotisée par la beauté du cristal, qu'elle n'entendit pas TB3 entrer.

« Bonsoir Madame Angela. » Dit TB3. Angela leva les yeux et sourit au droïde.

« Hey TB3. »

« J'ai entendu dire que vous construisiez votre sabre. »Dit TB3.

« C'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. » Marmonna Angela.

« Le cristal que vous tenez dans votre main est la partie la plus importante. C'est la source d'énergie du sabre. C'est lui aussi qui lui donne sa couleur. » Expliqua TB3. « Vous devez le placer à l'intérieur de la poignée de votre sabre. »

« Oh, je vois. » Dit Angela.

Angela regarda derrière la boite, admirant les poignées de sabre. Après en avoir regardé quelques-unes, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à choisir. Puis une idée lui vint.

« TB3, j'ai besoin que tu ailles me chercher quelque chose. » Dit-elle.

« Bien sûr Madame, de quoi avez-vous besoin ? » Demanda TB3.

« J'ai besoin d'un marteau, d'une plaque en acier d'épaisseur environ 3 pieds et demi et d'une table en fer pour travailler. » Ordonna-t-elle.

« C'est une liste intéressante Madame, je vais vous les chercher. »

« Merci TB3. » Répondit Angela. TB3 quitta rapidement la salle et Angela commença son travail. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée à côté de son lit. Elle saisit son briquet et alluma le bois, les flammes engloutirent bientôt les morceaux de bois. Elle prit un pot en fer et mit à l'intérieur trois poignées de sabre laser. Elle le posa soigneusement au dessus des flammes pour bien faire fondre les poignées. Cela prit environ une trentaine de minutes avant qu'elles ne soient totalement fondues. TB3 revint avec son matériel, Maul l'aidait à porter le plateau et la table d'acier. Il posa la table et la planche au pied du lit d'Angela.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu fabriques et je ne veux pas le savoir. » Marmonna-t-il avant de tourner les talons. Angela roula des yeux avant de reprendre son travail.

« Umm… je vous prie de me pardonner Madame… mais euh… pourquoi avez-vous besoin de tout cela ? » Demanda TB3.

« Je fais mon sabre. » Répondit Angela avant de tendre la main vers TB3. «Tu peux me passer le marteau ? » Demanda Angela.

« Bien sûr, Madame !» Répondit TB3 en lui donnant.

« Je te remercie. » Dit Angela avant de se diriger vers la cheminée. « Ok c'est bon. » Angela utilisa sa main libre pour faire léviter le pot de métal chaud sur la table en acier. Le pot rougeâtre rayonnait de chaleur dans toute la pièce. Un fois sur la table, elle ramassa les cristaux et les plaça à côté du pot. Un par un, elle jeta les cristaux dans le métal en fusion.

« Madame, que faîtes-vous ? Vous détruisez la partie la plus crucial de votre sab … » Angela coupa TB3.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Elle regardait les cristaux se fondre dans le métal. Angela se tourna vers la boite, elle regarda tous les objets et outils.

« Aha ! » S'écria Angela. Elle tenait dans sa main un stylo laser.

« Qu'allez vous faire avec ça, Madame ? » Questionna TB3.

« Hmmm … » Marmonna Angela. « La plaque est d'environ 3 cm d'épaisseur … alors… je dois couper 2 cm de profondeur. » Angela commença à sculpter une ligne droite dans le panneau central, d'une extrémité à l'autre, elle fit un arc de cercle vers le bas, puis elle remonta doucement vers l'autre côté.

« J'ai n'ai jamais rien vu de tel auparavant. » Dit TB3. « Qu'est-ce ? »

« C'est un moulage. » Répondit Angela.

« Moulage ? » Questionna TB3.

« Ouais. » Confirma Angela avant de ramasser une chute de pièce métallique pour remuer le métal en fusion. Ella fit léviter le bol et répandit son contenu dans le moulage. Le métal liquide chaud siffla contre le froid de l'acier.

« Maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que le métal refroidisse et se solidifie. » Expliqua Angela. Ils attendirent une heure et quart, Angela racontait les histoires de sa planète à TB3, décrivant les paysages, les vêtements, la politique et sa vie.

« Vous étiez une fauteuse de troubles quand vous étiez plus jeune. » TB3 rigola doucement. Angela, qui souriait aux souvenirs, hocha la tête.

« J'ai tenu ma mère et mon père très occupés. » Dit-elle. « Eh bien, je pense qu'il est temps que je finisse mon projet. » Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la table métallique. Avec précaution, elle souleva le moulage de métal.

« TB3, va me chercher un chiffon épais ou des gants. » Commanda Angela. TB3 se rendit rapidement à la réserve et revint avec un chiffon. Angela prit le chiffon et ramassa le moulage rouge en train de se solidifier. Elle posa l'objet à plat sur la table, ramassa le marteau et cogna sur l'objet métallique.

Angela les yeux concentrés sur leur tâche, dit :

« De là où je viens, on appelle cela de la forge. C'est le forgeage de toutes sortes d'objets métalliques, comme ma lame. »

« Votre sabre laser ne ressemble à aucun que j'ai vu. » Observa TB3.

« C'est parce que ce n'est pas un sabre laser. C'est un sabre, de type épée pour être exact. C'est une arme sur ma planète… mais ils ne sont plus trop utilisés. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Madame, je croyais que vous deviez faire un sabre laser. »

« Sidious a dit que je devais faire mon sabre et c'est ce que je fais, seulement il ne sera pas comme les autres. Il a l'air simple, mais si j'ai bien compris la façon dont fonctionne un sabre, les cristaux lui donnent la puissance et l'invincibilité. Donc, puisque j'ai utilisé tous les cristaux, leurs propriétés devraient permettre à mon sabre de devenir invisible et indestructible de tous les matériaux, y compris des sabres lasers. » Clarifia Angela.

« C'est génial ! Pourquoi personne n'y a jamais penser ? » Demanda TB3.

« Les filles sont plus intelligentes. » Répondit-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avant de retourner la lame pour la marteler de l'autre côté. Une fois terminée, Angela leva la lame qu'elle venait de forger et l'examina de haut en bas. Elle était bien, un peu terne, il ne manquait plus que la poignée et elle serait prête.

« TB3 va me chercher ce qu'il reste dans la boite. » Commanda Angela. TB3 s'exécuta. A l'intérieur il restait encore de nombreux outils de toutes sortes, avec des couples de poignées pour sabre. Angela en choisit une petite en argent, claire et simple. Après avoir fait quelques ajustements, au niveau de la lame et de la poignée, elle veilla a ce que les deux pièces s'emboitent parfaitement. En une journée, Angela avait fini son sabre. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'il ressemblait à celui de son rêve. Elle sourit fièrement, puis l'accrocha à sa hanche.

« Où allez-vous madame ? » Demanda TB3.

« Je vais prévenir Maître Sidious que j'ai fini ma tâche. Ne m'attend pas ! » Répondit-elle avec assurance, avant de quitter sa chambre. Angela chercha Maul et Sidious dans le domaine de formation, où les deux hommes la coachaient sur les exercices. Quand Angela entra, ils se tournèrent vers elle. Son sabre se balançait doucement sur sa hanche. Une fois devant eux, elle les salua.

« Maître, Maul. » Sidious lui fit un signe de tête.

« Angela. »Dit-il avec reconnaissance, Maul resta silencieux, ses yeux jaunes voyageaient le long de son corps, s'attardant sur sa nouvelle arme.

« Qu'est-ce ? » Demanda t-il tout en le pointant du doigt. Angela saisit la poignée.

« C'est mon sabre. » Répondit-t-elle. Sidious souleva un sourcil sous sa capuche, tandis que Maul jetait sa tête en arrière en éclatant de rire.

« Ca ?! Tu appelles ça une arme ? Wow Angela, je m'attendais à plus de toi. » se moqua-t-il. « Mon maître, vous aviez pourtant donné des ordres stricts pour faire un sabre laser. »

« Correction Maul, le Maître n'a jamais utilisé le mot sabre laser, il n'a mentionné que le mot sabre. Et ceci est un sabre. » Finit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers sa hanche. Maul se fâcha de son audace, il secoua lentement la tête d'une manière désapprobatrice.

« Tu oses penser que cette chose peut servir dans un combat ? » Interrogea-t-il, ses yeux se rétrécissant dangereusement. Rapide comme l'éclair, Maul sorti son sabre laser rouge et frappa en direction d'Angela. Celle-ci dégaina son sabre et l'utilisa pour bloquer le coup. A la surprise de Maul, son sabre et le sabre d'Angela se touchèrent comme s'ils étaient faits de la même matière.

« Il peut et il le fera ! » Siffla Angela à sa dernière remarque. Elle poussa en avant avec la lame faisant tituber Maul, il reprit rapidement sa position, puis se jeta de nouveau sur Angela. Elle esquiva son attaque, prit de l'élan avec sa lame et lui fit une méchante entaille dans l'épaule droite. Il grogna de douleur, puis regarda stupéfait sa blessure.

« Assez vous deux ! » Ordonna Sidious. Maul et Angela cessèrent immédiatement de se battre. « Son arme n'est peut-être pas un sabre laser, mais il a les mêmes compétences, il fera très bien l'affaire… Angela comment votre lame est-elle capable de résister à un coup de sabre laser ? » Demanda-t'il.

« J'ai fondu tous les cristaux avec du métal en fusion. Cela permet donc à mon sabre d'être invincible et indestructible comme un sabre laser. » Répondit-elle.

« Très impressionnant mon enfant. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle arme avant celle-là. » Complimenta-t-il.

« Merci Maître. »Dit-elle tout en baissant la tête.

« Agenouille-toi Angela. » Ordonna Sidious. Angela le regarda avec confusion.

« Maître ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Agenouille-toi. » Répéta-t-il. Angela mit un genou à terre, Sidious s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ta formation est finie, ma jeune apprentie. Tu maîtrises parfaitement ta formation et tu as terminé avec succès le forgeage de ton propre sabre. Tu es prête à devenir un Sith. » Lui dit-il. Angela baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

« Rejoint le Darkside, Angela et accomplit ta destinée. » Ordonna-t-il. Angela sentit un froid, une sensation d'engourdissement balaya son corps, autant à l'intérieur qu'a l'extérieur.

« Oui… Mon Maître. » Dit fermement Angela. Ses yeux, autrefois bleu océan brillaient maintenant d'un jaune rougeâtre.

« Très bien. » Dit Sidious. « Très bien mon jeune Sith. »

_Merci aux lecteurs qui suivent cette fiction depuis le début et merci surtout à SolairJovial qui a la patience de corriger tous les chapitres._

_Petite question : Préférer vous les Jedi ou les Sith ?_

_Personnellement je préfère les Jedi, ils font moins peur ! =p_

_Bonne continuation._


	8. La mission

Chapitre 8 : La mission

Quand Angela retourna à sa chambre ce soir-là, malgré le fait qu'elle soit fière d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un vide à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Comme si quelque chose avait disparu ou était mort. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle trouva TB3 nettoyant le plan de travail.

« Ah Madame, vous êtes de retour. Est-ce que le Maître a été satisfait de votre travail ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui TB3. En fait, il m'a nommé officiellement Sith. » Dit Angela.

« Oh Madame, vous devez être très fière. » Répondit TB3.

« Oui… et non … » Murmura-t-elle.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda TB3, intriguée par la réponse d'Angela.

« Je le suis, une partie de moi se sent fière, mais l'autre partie se sent …. vide et perdue …. » Expliqua Angela en marchant vers la cheminée, où elle posa son manteau et son sabre.

« Vous êtes juste probablement dépassée. Devenir un Sith n'est pas rien. » La consola TB3.

« Oui, sans doute… ummm…. Je vais aller prendre une douche. » Dit Angela en allant vers la salle de bain. Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle fit couler l'eau chaude de la douche, bientôt la pièce fut remplie de vapeur. Angela se dépouilla de son tee-shirt, short, caleçon et bottes. Une fois complètement nue, elle entra dans la cabine. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche quand l'eau chaude détendit tous ses muscles. Elle saisit la bouteille de shampoing, versa une noisette de gel odorant dans sa main, avant de se mettre à frotter son cuir chevelu. Une fois ses cheveux propres, elle les rinça rapidement. Angela ramassa une petite bouteille à côté de son shampoing, c'était une mousse dépilatoire. Elle s'en appliqua sur les jambes et les bras. Après avoir rincé, Angela arrêta l'eau, s'enveloppa dans une serviette et sortit. Elle ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l'embrassure.

« Hey TB3, peux-tu m'apporter ma chemise de nuit blanche, ainsi que ma robe de chambre ? » Demanda-t-elle grelottante.

« Bien sûr, Madame, tout de suite. » Répondit rapidement TB3 en se dirigeant vers le placard d'Angela, elle prit les vêtements nécessaire et les fit passer à Angela.

« Merci TB3. » Dit-elle avant de refermer la porte. Angela attacha ses long cheveux mouillés en un chignon lâche, prit sa chemise de nuit et la passa. Celle-ci était à bretelles et tombait le long du sol. Rapidement, Angela saisit sa robe de chambre et glissa ses bras dans les manches flottantes. Une fois habillée, elle attrapa sa brosse et sortit. Sa robe de chambre traînait doucement derrière elle. Angela se dirigea vers le balcon, elle fut accueillit par la brise chaude d'une fin de soirée d'été. Elle s'approcha de la balustrade et s'assit sur celle-ci. Elle défit son chignon, laissant ses cheveux mouillés drapés son dos et avec douceur elle commença à les brosser, avant de faire une longue tresse sur le côté. Angela ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine et les encercla en regardant le ciel nocturne. La lune était pleine et le ciel couvert d'étoiles. Captivée par la beauté de la nuit, elle n'entendit pas les visiteurs qui entraient dans sa chambre.

« Belle nuit. » Dit Maul, Angela sursauta et se retourna. Maul et Sidious étaient à côté d'elle.

« Euh ouais… c'est sympa. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Angela. » Dit Sidious.

« Maître ? »

« J'ai une tâche importante pour toi. Une mission si tu veux. » Déclara-t-il.

« Que dois-je faire ? » Questionna Angela.

« Maul et moi l'avons planifiée depuis un certain temps, maintenant, le retour des Sith, mon enfant.. » Commença-t-il.

Angela haussa un sourcil, intéressée par cette déclaration. « Il y a longtemps, les Siths ont été traqués et presque anéantis par leurs ennemis : les Jedi. » Conta-t-il.

Angela avait déjà entendu parler des Jedi, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment qui ils étaient.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Angela sous le choc d'une telle révélation.

« Les Jedi et les Sith … n'ont jamais vu du même œil la façon d'utiliser la force, les Sith ne voulant pas rejoindre les Jedi, ceux –ci ont décidé de supprimer définitivement tous ceux qui se dressaient contre eux. » Mentit Sidious.

« C'est horrible, qui pourrait faire une telle chose ? » Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

« Les Jedi le peuvent. Vois-tu ma chère, les Jedi sont mauvais. Ils ne cherchent que le pouvoir pour décider et de contrôler les plus faibles. » Expliqua Sidious.

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela continuer, c'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de toi. » Ajouta Maul. Sidious hocha la tête.

« Nous devons ramener la paix et l'équilibre à la République. » Finit Sidious.

« Je comprends Maître, que dois-je faire ? » Demanda Angela.

« Nous avons besoin que tu te rendes sur la planète Naboo et que tu rencontres le vice –roi de la Fédération du Commerce. Il t'expliquera tout le reste une fois là-bas. » Angela hoche la tête.

« Quand dois-je partir ? « Demanda-t-elle.

« Ce soir, si possible, plutôt tu rencontreras le vice-roi, plutôt nous serons en mesure de mettre le plan à exécution. » Ajouta Maul. Angela lui donna un rapide coup d'œil, avant de se mettre debout.

« Je serai partie avant le lever du soleil. » Déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Elle prit ses affaires et les posa sur son lit.

« Je vais préparer ton vaisseau. » Dit Sidious en partant, la laissant seule avec Maul. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en regarda Angela préparer ses affaires. Celle-ci pouvait sentir ses yeux qui la fixaient, sans lever les yeux. Elle dit avec audace :

« Si tu restes ici en t'attendant à voir un spectacle ou quelque chose comme ça, tu es au mauvais endroit. » Maul eut un petit rire avant de s'approcher d'Angela. Elle prit ses affaires pour aller se changer mais rencontra la poitrine de Maul.

« Pardon Maul, mais tu es sur mon chemin. » Dit-elle tout en le poussant, avant de continuer son chemin vers la salle de bain. Elle ferma rapidement la porte derrière elle et s'habilla promptement. Elle rouvrit la porte et trouva Maul assis sur son lit.

« T'es à l'aise ? » Demanda-t-elle en roulant les yeux d'ennui.

« Oui. » Répondit-il avec désinvolture.

Angela secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers la cheminée pour prendre son manteau et son sabre. Elle tendit la main, mais s'arrêta en réalisant qu'il n'était plus là.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » Demanda Maul d'un ton moqueur. Angela se retourna, Maul était debout au pied du lit, un sourire aux lèvres, le sabre d'Angela dans la main.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes jeux enfantins ce soir, Maul. » Dit-elle, ses yeux se rétrécissant. Maul continua à sourire, il leva le sabre à hauteur de ses yeux pour l'examiner de plus près.

« Quand tu nous l'a présenté dans le domaine de formation, je pensais, honnêtement, que c'était juste un morceau de ferraille sans valeur … Mais tu m'as prouvé que j'avais tort. Il s'avère en fait que c'est une arme vraiment remarquable. » La félicita-t-il, en tournant ses yeux jaunes, perçants, vers Angela.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'a convaincu ? Le fait qu'il ait résisté contre ton sabre laser ou le fait qu'il t'ait entaillé le bras ? » Demanda-t-elle ironiquement, avant d'ajouter. « Au fait, comment va ton bras ? » Les yeux de Maul se plissèrent.

« Très bien. » Répondit-il.

« Oh quel soulagement ! » Dit-elle d'une façon théâtrale.

« Maintenant, si tu veux bien avoir l'amabilité de me rendre mon sabre. » dit-elle en tendant la main vers lui. Maul s'avança et laissa tomber le sabre dans sa paume.

« Je te remercie. » Répondit-elle lentement en se détournant de lui. D'un coup, elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras fermement. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et foudroya Maul du regard.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle irritée.

« Tu as tellement grandie. » Dit-il, ses yeux détaillant les contours de son visage. Les sourcils d'Angela se froncèrent à ce commentaire inattendu.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Quand je t'ai amené ici, il y a un peu plus de 8 mois, tu étais juste une fille jeune, innocente et entêtée. » Il rit doucement, avant de poursuivre, « … Tu es toujours jeune et entêtée, mais tu n'aies plus innocente, » il s'arrêta de nouveau, portant sa main vers le visage d'Angela, pour effleurer sa mâchoire. « Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme. » Angela était bouche bée face à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, surtout venant de Maul.

« Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? » Murmura-t-elle. Maul sourit doucement avant de lâcher son bras.

« Bonne chance pour ta mission Angela. Je serais moins inquiet à ton retour. Cependant, attends-toi à ce qu'on devienne proche quand tu reviendras. Très proche. » Dit-il, avant de quitter la chambre. Angela referma sa bouche avec un claquement sec, le dégoût recouvrait ses traits.

« C'est dégoûtant, crois-moi ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! » Dit-elle avant de prendre ses affaires et de quitter sa chambre. Elle marcha rapidement dans les couloirs, faisant son chemin vers l'extérieur où Sidious et son vaisseau attendaient. Sidious baissa rapidement la tête pour la saluer.

« Tu vas bien Angela ? Tu es toute blanche. J'espère que tu ne couves pas quelque chose. » Demanda-t'il inquiet.

« Oh non, rassurez-vous Maître, je suis en parfaite santé. Je suis juste un peu … fatiguée. » Dit-elle.

« Maul semble s'être pris d'intérêt pour vous. » Lui dit-il.

« J'ai vu ça et c'est ce qui me dérange. » Grogna-t-elle. Sidious laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Qui sait ? Peut-être que vos sentiments changeront avec le temps. » Suggéra-t-il.

« Jamais. » Répondit-elle fermement.

« Bon, ne te laisse pas distraire. Reste concentrée sur ta mission. Cette opération ne doit pas échouer. » Dit Sidious.

« Bien sûr Maître. » Répondit Angela.

« Eh bien vas-y. Tu as un long voyage qui t'attends ce soir. Que le darkside te guide, mon apprentie. » Dit Sidious, en se reculant. Le vaisseau qu'il avait choisi était un chasseur stellaire. C'était un des plus rapide qu'il possédait. Le cockpit s'ouvrit. Angela s'installa à la place du pilote. Elle mit sa ceinture de sécurité et appuya sur plusieurs boutons. La voix de Sidious retentit de la radio.

« Angela, j'ai programmé les coordonnées dans l'ordinateur du vaisseau. Une fois dans l'espace, le pilote automatique prendra le relai. »

« C'est vrai, on peut vraiment faire ça ? » Demanda-t-elle à haute voix, avant de décoller. Elle tira les commandes vers elle un peu brutalement. L'accélération soudaine la plaqua contre le siège. Lorsque le vaisseau pénétra dans l'espace, le pilote automatique prit le relai, comme Sidious l'avait dit. Le vaisseau passa dans l'hyperespace.

« Prépare-toi nous allons atteindre la vitesse de la lumière. » Se dit-elle. Les mots à peine prononcés, le vaisseau fut happé par une grande lumière.

_Laissez votre avis =)_


	9. Le plan

Chapitre 9 : Le plan

Après avoir voyagé à la vitesse de la lumière, pendant près d'une heure et demie, le vaisseau s'arrêta brusquement, projetant Angela, en avant. Les yeux écarquillés, elle regarda la planète connue sous le nom de Naboo. Celle-ci était d'une beauté étonnante, avec son atmosphère bleue et ses reliefs verts. Elle rappela à Angela, sa planète d'origine. Un sourire triste se glissa sur ses lèvres. Elle l'effaça rapidement, se re-concentrant sur sa mission. Elle entra des coordonnées dans l'ordinateur de bord et se dirigea vers sa destination. Il ne lui fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour trouver l'emplacement et atterrir. Le navire se posa dans une forêt, soigneusement dissimulée par des grands arbres.

Angela ouvrit rapidement la porte et descendit, atterrissant sur un sol spongieux. Elle mit rapidement sa capuche et partit en direction du sud. Après 10 minutes de marche, elle arriva dans une petite clairière où un immense vaisseau s'était posé. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle s'avança droit vers celui-ci. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la rampe d'accès. Deux grandes silhouettes vêtues de robe l'attendaient. Angela s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa capuche, non parce qu'elle était intimidée, mais parce qu'elle voulait paraître intimidante. La silhouette vêtue d'une robe rouge, la salua.

« Ah, Madame, c'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer. » Dit-il en s'inclinant. Angela retourna le salut d'un simple signe de tête.

« Je suppose que c'est vous qu'on m'a envoyé rencontrer ? » Demanda-t-elle. Ils hochèrent la tête.

« Oui. Je suis le vice-roi de la Fédération du Commerce et voici mon conseiller. » Dit-il en désignant son partenaire.

« Madame, nous sommes impatients de travailler avec vous. » Déclara le conseiller.

« De même. » Répondit Angela.

« Je vous en prie, entrez. » Suggéra poliment le vice-roi. Ils la conduisirent dans une petite pièce isolée. Des étagères s'étendaient le long des murs.

« Vous avez une bibliothèque ? » Demanda Angela surprise.

« Oui. C'est un agréable moyen de passer le temps quand nous nous rendons sur des systèmes éloignés. » Expliqua le conseiller.

« Ah, je vois… » Répondit-elle.

« A ce propos, comment s'est passé votre voyage, Madame ? » Questionna le vice-roi.

« Agréable. » Répondit-elle rapidement avant de s'assoir sur une chaise.

« Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. » Ordonna Angela.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit le vice-roi. « Depuis un an ou deux, votre maître et moi avons planifié l'invasion de cette planète. J'ai une armée de droïdes en élaboration; ils devraient être prêts dans environ 6 mois… »

Angela le coupa.

« Vous avez l'intention d'envahir cette planète ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Oui. » Confirma la conseiller.

« Comment envisager vous de le faire ? » Questionna-t-elle en appuyant ses mains sous son menton.

« Nous allons obliger leur nouvelle reine à signer un traité, nous donnant ainsi un contrôle complet sur cette planète. Si elle refuse, nous formerons un blocus autour de Naboo, … personne ne pourra entrer ou sortir et il n'y aura plus de communication. Après cela, si sa Majesté refuse toujours de se soumettre, nous ferons venir notre armée de droïdes pour prendre cette planète par la force. » Expliqua le vice-roi.

« C'est un plan bien conçu… Mais dîtes –moi vice-roi, un tel plan doit forcement avoir un coût ? » Demanda Angela.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre votre question, Madame. » Répondit le vice-roi.

« J'en suis tout à fait consciente, mais si vous commencez à faire du mal aux gens, je peux vous assurer que des informations vont se divulguer et que le Sénat enverra des renforts.

Alors, avez-vous l'intention d'utiliser le peuple pour faire pression sur la reine et ainsi lui faire signer le traité ? » Demanda Angela, en colère à l'idée que des personnes innocentes souffrent.

« Une fois que la reine verra combien son peuple souffre et se meure, elle n'aura plus d'autres choix que de signer le traité. » Déclara le vice-roi.

Angela ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle entendait.

_Désolé je sais que c'est un très petit chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous mettra l'eau à la bouche pour la suite !_

_Merci à ceux qui suivent la fiction, n'hésitez à laisser une review pour donner vos impressions et vos conseils !_

_Je tiens à remercier MarsJovial2312 qui corrige tous mes chapitres avec patience ^^ ._


	10. La vérité

Chapitre 10 : La vérité

« C'est sadique ! Comment peut-on vouloir faire ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en se levant.

« Votre maître nous a promis une alliance avec les Sith, si nous l'aidions à exécuter son plan. »

Répondit le vice-roi avec hésitation.

« Mon Maître ? Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ?» Questionna-t-elle furieuse, ses yeux jaunes animés par la rage. Le vice-roi et le conseiller se regardèrent rapidement.

« Vous ne le saviez pas ? C'était une idée de votre Maître. C'est son plan. » L'informa le conseiller.

« Nous l'aidons simplement. » Ajouta le vice-roi.

« Assez ! J'en ai assez entendu. » Dit-elle les dents serrées. Sans un mot, Angela sortit.

« Pourquoi, ai-je le sentiment d'avoir été enduite en erreur ? » Pensa-t-elle en descendant la rampe du vaisseau, les paroles de son maître résonnaient dans sa tête.

« Ils sont mauvais, ils ne cherchent que le pouvoir. Le pouvoir de juger et de contrôler toutes les personnes plus faibles qu'eux. » Angela secoua la tête et retourna à son navire en courant. Une fois là-bas, elle monta rapidement dans son vaisseau et tapa le mot « Sith » dans l'ordinateur. Sa recherche fut un succès : plus de 1000 fichiers trouvés. Angela en sélectionna un.

« Ok… Les Sith ! Sont au départ des personnes normales, malheureusement corrompus par le darkside. Ils sont connus pour être les plus meurtriers et les plus redoutés à travers toute la galaxie. Ils convoitent le pouvoir et peuvent tuer des centaines d'innocents de sang-froid, sans le moindre sentiment de culpabilité. Heureusement aucun Sith n'a été repéré depuis des centaines d'années; tous ayant été exterminés par leurs ennemis numéro un : Les Jedi.

Les Jedi sont des combattants de la lumière. Ils ont juré par serment de protéger le peuple, la République et de maintenir le paix et l'équilibre de la galaxie. Ils sont les seuls capables de tuer un Sith … » La voix d'Angela s'estompa et elle cessa de lire.

« Tout ce temps … Je me suis engagé avec … » Elle s'arrêta, se remplissant de rage.

« Il m'a menti ! » Cria-t-elle. Elle s'assit rapidement dans le siège du pilote, prit les manettes et envoya le vaisseau dans l'espace. Elle repassa en pilote automatique, inversa les coordonnées et partit à la vitesse de la lumière en direction du palais de Sidious. La rage d'Angela était si grande, que le voyage de 2 heures, ne parut lui durer que 5 minutes. Une fois « sa » planète en vue, elle reprit les commandes et s'enfonça dans l'atmosphère. Angela atterrit dans un terrain pas trop loin du palais. Elle ouvrit les portes et sortit.

« Incroyable ! » Jura-t-elle à sa propre naïveté.

« Comment ai-je pu être aussi aveugle ? » Marmonna-t-elle. Elle se dirigea en direction de sa chambre. Angela n'avait ni envie de penser à Maul et Sidious, ni de les croiser. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin s'était de s'isoler. Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte de sa chambre et la claqua de toutes ses forces. Elle fut surprise que la porte ne se fissure pas ou ne sorte pas de ses gonds. Elle fit des aller et retour dans sa chambre, son esprit bourdonnant de pensées et d'émotions. Elle porta sa main gauche à sa bouche et mordit son pouce, quand elle l'enleva, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa marque. Elle couvrit le symbole obsédant et mystérieux de sa main droite, celui qui avait changé sa vie.

« Et si devenir un Sith était mon destin … » Murmura-t-elle. Ce fut la première fois depuis des mois qu'Angela repensa à sa famille. Ses parents souriants, aimants et ses sœurs, tous ses souvenirs déferlèrent tels une vague sur elle. Une larme glissa sur sa joue.

« Si, ils me voyaient maintenant.» Pensa-t-elle honteusement, « … Ils n'auraient pas voulu que je devienne ce … » Elle essuya la larme.

« Pendant 8 mois, je me suis laissée contrôler et dicter mon destin aveuglément par deux hommes … » Elle hocha la tête, déterminée.

« A partir de maintenant, je décide de mon propre destin ! »

_Qu'Angela va-t-elle faire ?_

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Laissez vos impressions._

_Ce chapitre fut traduit par moi-même et corrig__é par __Mars Jovial__._


	11. Un peu trop près

Chapitre 11 : Un peu trop près

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de me construire un nouveau destin… seule. » Se dit Angela.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers son placard et sortit quelques vêtements, ainsi qu'un sac à dos pour transporter ses affaires. Elle les posa sur son lit, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour prendre des effets de toilettes. Les bras chargés, elle revint à sa chambre et commença à les placer dans son sac. Elle plia soigneusement ses vêtements pour gagner de la place. Elle réfléchit une dernière fois sur ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin, elle se retourna vers le placard et prit une petite couverture.

« En route vers la lumière ! » Se dit-elle en fermant son sac nerveusement.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je le fais de nouveau, je dois être complètement folle. » Marmonna-t-elle en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté de fuir. Mais la peur de la douleur n'avait plus aucun effet sur elle, après avoir vécue avec deux Sith pendant presque un an, elle avait appris à accepter la douleur en silence, son corps devenant presque insensible.

Angela sentit un bien-être, disparu depuis bien longtemps, s'installer au fond de sa poitrine, lui disant que ce qu'elle faisait était juste en lui donnant ainsi le courage de quitter définitivement cet endroit.

« Je vais enfin pouvoir partir. » Dit-t-elle doucement, un sourire s'étendant sur ses lèvres. Angela regarda la porte.

« Mmmm … Non, je ne serais jamais capable de m'enfuir sans que Sidious me voit, peut-être Maul, mais pas Sidious. » Elle s'arrêta, ses yeux s'attardant sur le balcon. Angela hocha la tête.

« C'est bon, j'ai trouvé. » Murmura-t-elle tout en prenant son sac. Sans perdre de temps, elle se dirigea vers le balcon. Elle s'approcha de la balustrade et regarda la hauteur. Il y avait environ 3 mètres 50 avec rien d'autre que de l'herbe pour atterrir.

«Ok. » Murmura-t-elle en escaladant la rambarde, alors qu'elle se préparait à se jeter du balcon, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudainement. Angela repassa rapidement de l'autre côté de la rambarde et laissa tomber son sac par terre. Maul entra et s'approcha d'elle avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

« Je savais que j'avais senti ta présence, tu es très facile à détecter. Tu es revenue de ta mission plus vite que je ne le pensais. J'ai toute confiance en … » Sa voix s'estompa. Ses yeux jaunes fixèrent intensément Angela, puis se posèrent sur le sac qu'elle avait laissé tomber à ses pieds.

« Tu vas quelque part ? » Demanda-t'il avec méfiance.

« A mon travail. » Maul se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Maintenant ? » Interrogea-t-il, Angela hocha la tête.

« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. » Se défendit-elle.

« Hmmm… » Lentement, Maul décroisa les bras et s'avança rapidement, Angela qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction recula. Elle sursauta en sentant la balustrade du balcon.

« Pourquoi me fuis-tu Angela ? Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » Assura-t-il innocemment en continuant à s'approcher. Ses yeux jaunes la fixant, balayant son corps, donnant l'impression d'être sans défense à Angela. Maul attrapa la nuque d'Angela. Elle se tendit contre la froideur de la main.

« Angela, je sais que nous avons eu quelques altercations… dans le passé. » Commença-t-il.

« Maul, je me souviens assez bien de ce que tu m'as fait subir et je pense que je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier. » Coupa Angela d'un ton ferme, elle le repoussa, mais Maul la coinça contre la balustrade. Angela soupira d'agacement.

« Que veux-tu Maul ? » Demanda-t-elle avec irritation. Une lueur lubrique dansa dans son regard, il approcha son visage.

« Toi. » Répondit-il d'une voix basse et possessive, avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre celles d'Angela. Elle tourna rapidement la tête, les lèvres de Maul atterrissant dans son cou. Angela haleta d'horreur quand Maul pressa son corps contre le sien.

« Non ! » Cria-t-elle en le poussant, le faisant chanceler en arrière. Elle entra dans sa chambre et s'éloigna le plus possible de Maul.

« Je pense que tu ferais mieux de sortir maintenant ! » L'avertit-elle, Maul se mit à rire.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t'il, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses Maul, alors ne t'avise plus de me toucher ! » Ordonna-t-elle, Maul secoua la tête avant de répondre ironiquement.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Je suis sérieuse Maul, garde tes distances ! » Sa voix augmentant à chaque mot. Maul s'avança les mains tendues.

« Ne me touche pas ! » Répéta-t-elle en reculant. Soudain, Maul saisit fermement les bras d'Angela.

« Lâche-moi ! » Cria-t-elle en se débattant.

« Maul, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Maul resta silencieux, l'arrière des genoux d'Angela toucha quelque chose de solide. Maul en profita pour s'appuyer contre elle, lui faisant perdre son équilibre.

« AHHH ! » Cria-t-elle en tombant sur le lit. Le poids de Maul, lui coupa la respiration, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Maul immobilisa ses mains au-dessus de la tête d'Angela et chevaucha ses hanches.

« Maul lâche-moi ! » Cria-t-elle. Il se pencha et se mit couvrir de baisers le dessus de ses seins. Angela résista, faisant tout son possible pour faire descendre Maul de ses hanches, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Angela ferma les yeux, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose. Tout en tenant les mains d'Angela, il laissa une main errer sur le corps d'Angela. Il lui caressa la taille, descendant vers le bas de la jambe. Doucement, il remonta la robe, passant par son genou et sa cuisse. Quand Angela sentit la main se rapprocher dangereusement de sa zone intime, elle fut remplie de fureur et de dégoût.

« Assez ! » Cria-t-elle de toute la volonté qu'elle avait, elle concentra ses pensées sur Maul et le repoussa, celui-ci tomba hors du lit. Angela se redressa rapidement sur le matelas. Elle prit le poignet de Maul et le projeta dans le mur du fond de la chambre. La tête de Maul heurta le mur, l'assommant.

Sans perdre une seconde, Angela courut, attrapa son sac et se précipita sur le balcon. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, avant de se sauter. Son atterrissage fut étonnamment gracieux, ne perdant pas de temps, elle sprinta dans la forêt, loin du palais. Cette fois, Angela était sûre de s'en tirer. Elle continua à courir, jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine et ses jambes aient l'impression d'être en feu. Toute la journée, Angela continua à fuir. La lune s'était levée dans le ciel noir, Angela était épuisée, elle trébuchait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle s'arrêta enfin dans une clairière. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, avant de s'effondrer par terre, sans connaissance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Retour au palais - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Maul baissa sa tête cornée honteux, alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant le trône de Sidious.

« Honnêtement Maul, ne sais-tu rien à propos des femmes ? » Réprimanda Sidious avec irritation.

« Je suis désolé mon Maître, j'ai perdu le contrôle… » S'excusa-t-il.

« N'as-tu jamais entendu parler du mot _Courtois _? Peut-être devrais-tu essayer la prochaine fois ! » Cassa Sidious, Maul grinça des dents à la colère de son maître.

« Dois-je la poursuivre et la ramener ? » Demanda Maul, Sidious resta pensif quelques instants.

« Non, nous avons encore beaucoup à planifier. Courir après une jeune femme naïve ne fait pas partie de notre plan. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, mon jeune apprenti… Angela reviendra. » Susurra Sidious, Maul hocha la tête.

« Tu as peut-être réussie à te sauver Angela, mais tu ne pourras pas te cacher bien longtemps. Je te retrouverai et tu seras à moi ! » Pensa Maul.

_Voila, chapitre spécial Noël, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Ce chapitre fut corrigé par __Mars Jovial__._

_Bonne fête à tous et à toutes ! _


	12. Commencer une nouvelle vie

Chapitre 12 : Commencer une nouvelle vie

Quand Angela ouvrit les yeux, elle fut accueillie par un vif rayon de soleil. Elle gémit en se redressant lentement. Elle avait passé la nuit par terre et son corps le ressentait.

« Bon …. …. Pas de mouvement brusque. » Marmonna-t-elle en se relevant. Elle regarda l'endroit où elle s'était reposée avant de se diriger vers le nord. Elle marche environ 10 minutes avant d'arriver à la lisière de la forêt.

Juste en face d'elle, s'étendait une plaine avec au centre un lac bleu clair. Avançant péniblement jusqu'à la rive, elle s'agenouilla prit un peu d'eau dans ses mains et s'aspergea le visage.

« Woah ! C'est glacé ! » Se plaignit-elle en frissonnant. En regardant son reflet dans l'eau, Angela pensa qu'il serait temps de changer de vêtements. Elle jeta son manteau, ôta ses bottes, dégrafa son sabre, puis retira sa robe noire. Les seuls vêtements qu'elle portait étaient son soutien-gorge sans bretelle et sa culotte. Elle attrapa son sac et en sortit une longue robe bleu. Elle ramassa ses vêtements, les rangeant dans son sac et mit ses bottes.

« Bien pour la robe, c'est bon … » Murmura-t-elle. La seule chose qui posait désormais problème, c'était son sabre.

« Que vais-je faire de ça ? » Se demanda-t-elle en ramassant son sabre. Elle regarda son sac.

« Ca pourrait marcher… » En glissant son sabre dans son sac, ne laissant dépasser que la garde.

« Ha ha ! Je suis un génie ! » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Bien, il faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir de cette maudite planète. » Elle se leva et continua son chemin.

« La civilisation ne doit pas être très loin d'ici. » Elle marcha pendant une ou deux heures avant d'apercevoir de la civilisation. Elle hâta le pas, excitée, en s'avançant vers la petite ville isolée. Les rues étaient animées, des gens de différentes espèces se promenaient joyeusement. Elle se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un quai d'embarquement.

Un homme avec un presse-papier dans une main, se tenait devant un gros vaisseau.

« Euh … Excusez-moi Monsieur ? » Appela-t-elle, l'homme lui sourit.

« Bonjour miss, comment puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda-t'il poliment.

« Pouvez-vous me dire où ces vaisseaux vont ? »Demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, ça dépend de votre destination, où allez-vous ? » Questionna-t-il en levant le presse-papier.

« Euh … Naboo. » Répondit-elle hésitante, donnant le seul nom qu'elle connaissait.

« Ah, une belle planète, le vaisseau qui se trouve derrière toi s'y rend, tu ferais mieux de montez à bord, il va bientôt décoller. » Répondit-il tranquillement.

« Je vous remercie. » Dit-elle en souriant avant de monter dans le vaisseau.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur. Angela réussit à se trouver une place dos à la fenêtre. Elle prit son sac sur ses genoux et s'installa sur le siège. Angela ferma les yeux, se décontractant. Soudain l'interphone annonça.

« Bienvenue mesdames et messieurs de toutes les espèces. Nous tenons à vous remercier d'avoir choisies notre compagnie aujourd'hui, si vous voulez bien tous prendre place, nous allons décoller. Nous arriverons à destination dans environ 3 heures. » La voix s'éteignit. Quelques minutes après, le vaisseau commença à gronder et à trembler, le sentiment de chute dans l'estomac d'Angela lui indiqua qu'il avait décollé. Elle s'accrocha à son siège endurant les secousses, mais le calme revint vite, une fois hors de l'atmosphère.

« Je ne peux pas y croire… Après 8 mois d'enfer, je suis enfin libre. » Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Angela referma les yeux et s'enfonça lentement dans le sommeil, un sourire sur son visage. Quand Angela ouvrit les yeux, le vaisseau était arrivé à Naboo. Tout le monde était déjà parti. Rapidement, elle quitta le vaisseau pour pénétrer dans les rues animées de Naboo. Des gens et toutes sortes d'êtres vivants se bousculaient.

Angela suivit le flux jusqu'à s'arrêter à un grand bâtiment. Un panneau était accroché à côté de l'entrée, **The Red Inn Bantha**, Angela entra dans le bâtiment. Un droïde l'accueillit.

« Bienvenue miss ! Comment puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda le droïde.

« Euh … Combien coûte une chambre ici ? » Demanda-t-elle, avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent.

« Pour une nuit c'est trois crédits. » Répondit-il.

« Merde ! » Pensa Angela, avant de simplement répondre : « Oh. »

« Y a-t-il un problème ? » Demanda-t'il.

« Et bien, voyez-vous monsieur, j'ai dû quitter précipitamment mes appartements … Euh pour des raisons catastrophiques… et j'ai perdu tout ce que je possédais. » Mentit-elle.

« Oh mon dieu ! Vous devez être une habitante de Folk, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu les terribles nouvelles de là-bas ! Je suis désolé pour vos pertes. » Répondit-il solennellement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'argent. Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers des couloirs, Angela confuse à ce brusque changement d'attitude le suivit.

« C'est Jenos YVAD et son horrible équipage, pouah ! Quelqu'un devrait les enfermer toute leur vie, mieux encore, les éliminés. Ca fait 2 mois qu'ils terrorisent les citoyens de Naboo, tuant et empoisonnant, ces pauvres gens sans défense. Quelle tragédie ! » Dit-il doucement. Angela hocha la tête.

« En effet, je me demande pourquoi personne ne les a arrêtés. » Répondit-elle, tout d'un coup intéressée par cet homme connu sous le nom d'YVAD.

« Oh, c'est une question délicate, beaucoup d'hommes ont essayé, mais il est comme la fumée… » Raconta le droïde.

« La fumée ? » Répéta Angela, le droïde hocha la tête.

« Oui, vous pouvez le voir mais vous ne pouvez pas l'attraper, il glisse entre les doigts.

Il est impossible à arrêter. » Déclara le droïde. Il s'arrêta devant une porte et se tourna vers Angela.

« Voici votre chambre, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour ici. N'oubliez pas de vous reposer, vous avez dû vivre des évènements effrayants, ces dernier temps. » Le droïde posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Angela avant de partir.

« Vous n'avez pas idée ! » Grommela-t-elle avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

_Qu'elle idée Angela à derrière la tête ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! =)_

_Ce chapitre a été corrigé par __MarsJovial._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_


	13. La chasse est ouverte

Chapitre 13 : La chasse est ouverte !

Elle verrouilla doucement la porte derrière elle, ne voulant pas être dérangée. Elle se promena dans sa chambre. Le lit et la table de chevet reposaient contre le mur, une petite armoire était installée en face et à côté du lit, il y avait un canapé avec un hologramme. La couleur de la chambre était en vert émeraude et celle de la moquette était en ton brun.

« Cette chambre est vraiment mignonne. » Dit-elle en laissant tomber son sac. Elle s'assit sur son lit et attrapa le journal posé sur la table de nuit. Ses yeux balayèrent la Une.

_Il frappe à nouveau !_

_Une fois de plus, l'infâme maniaque Jenos YVAD frappe une petite ville située à côté de la capitale. C'est la 5__ème__ fois, ce mois-ci, qu'IVAD et son équipe de bandits attaquent. Nous comptons 6 morts, avec 8 blessés et 4 enlevés, pour l'attaque d'hier. YVAD est devenu le criminel le plus recherché de Naboo. Une grosse récompense est offerte à celui qui arrêtera ce fou, mort ou vif._

Angela posa le journal, se mordant la lèvre, ses yeux atterrirent sur son sac où la garde de son sabre dépassait, attendant patiemment qu'Angela l'en déloge.

« Hmmm ….. » Pensa Angela en fixant le sabre.

« Oh non, je sais à quoi tu penses et c'est hors de question ! Tu es venue ici pour commencer une nouvelle vie, pas pour aller traquer des bandits et des criminels. Laissons cela, aux professionnels. » Intervint sa conscience.

« J'ai été formé pour être un Sith. Il n'y a pas plus professionnel que ça. » Se dit-elle.

« Tu vas casser ta couverture, Sidious et Maul sont probablement encore à ta recherche ! Ce ne sera pas difficile pour eux de te retrouver si tu deviens une héroïne. » Répliqua sa conscience.

« Je prends quelques risques ? La belle affaire ! Je sais comment faire profil bas et j'ai les compétences pour arrêter ce gars. Que serait la vie sans risques de toute façon ? » A cette pensée, sa conscience se tut. Angela descendit de son lit et se dirigea vers son sac. Sa main se referma autour de la garde de son sabre, et lentement, elle le sortit. Elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de la lame argentée. Elle était si lisse et si froide qu'Angela frissonna à son toucher

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, déposant avec soin le sabre sur ses genoux.

« Je dois avoir un plan … » Murmura-t-elle plongée dans ses pensées.

« Ma robe noire, mes bottes et mon manteau, c'est déjà ça.

Mais je vais avoir besoin d'autre chose … pour garder mon identité cachée … comment vais-je faire ? » Se demanda-t-elle. Ne trouvant aucune idée, elle se redressa et alluma l'hologramme. Angela parcourut les photos.

« Ugh ! Feuilletons, les courses de pod … canal météo ? Allez, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant, marmonna-t-elle.

L'un des hologrammes lui montra des déguisements, Angela s'arrêta, observant la suite. Un droïde habillé en journaliste apparut.

« Tout le stock a été liquidé à l'occasion du prochain Festival Masquerade organisé en l'honneur de la reine de Naboo, qui, après avoir gouverné pendant quatre glorieuses années a malheureusement démissionné… » Angela haussa un sourcil.

« Alors prenez un masque et joignez-vous à la fête. Il n'y a rien de plus excitant ! Trompez vos amis, votre famille ou tout simplement maquillez-vous, de sorte que personne ne pourra vous reconnaître. » Le droïde eut un petit rire avant de retirer son masque.

« Au plaisir de vous y voir ! » Finit-il, Angela éteignit l'hologramme, un sourire narquois glissa sur ses lèvres.

« Masquer votre visage de sorte que personne ne pourra jamais vous reconnaître… » Récita-t-elle. Elle posa le sabre à côté d'elle, se leva et s'approcha du lit. Elle tendit la main vers une petite boite.

« Monsieur ? Il y a quelqu'un ? » Demanda-t-elle en attendant une réponse.

Après quelques secondes, la voix familière du droïde répondit.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, mademoiselle ? » Demanda-t'il.

« Est-il possible de passer une commande pour un article particulier ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oh oui, bien sûr, de quoi avez-vous besoin ? » Questionna-t-il poliment.

« D'un masque de soie noire. » Répondit-elle.

« Ho ! Vous prévoyez d'aller à la Mascarade ! Merveilleux ! » S'écria-t-il. « Je veillerai personnellement à ce que ce masque vous soit livré. » Promettant joyeusement le droïde.

« Je vous remercie. » Dit Angela en retirant son doigt du bouton. Elle s'allongea sur son lit en poussa un profond soupir. Toutes sortes de plans et d'idées prenaient place dans son esprit.

« Où vais-je trouver YVAD et sa petite équipe ? » Se demanda-t-elle une fois de plus en se mordant la lèvre. Après quelques secondes, elle haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que je vais devoir faire cela à l'ancienne: le traquer ! » Pensa Angela en se mettant à rire toute seule.

« Ca va être amusant. » Murmura-t-elle tranquillement, un sentiment d'excitation grandissant dans sa poitrine.

_Je sais le chapitre est hyper court ! Bon en tout cas j'espère que vous l'apprécierai._

_Ce chapitre a été corrigé par MarsJovial._

_N'hésitez pas à laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_Les chapitres seront dorénavant postés une fois par semaine. Donc à Samedi prochain =) _


	14. Rencontre avec un nouvel ennemi

Chapitre 14 : Rencontre avec un nouvel ennemi

Tout comme le droïde l'avait promis, il apporta le masque à Angela en fin de journée. C'était parfait ! Il s'accordait parfaitement à son costume noir. La première fois qu'Angela l'essaya, ça lui fit bizarre d'avoir un tissu sur les yeux, mais ça la rendait absolument méconnaissable. Angela passa quelques jours enfermés dans sa chambre, à faire des recherches. Elle passa en revue les journaux, articles et tout ce qui était en rapport avec YVAD

Angela s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, des dizaines de papiers éparpillés autour d'elle, elle prit des notes.

« La dernière attaque d'YVAD était à 5 kilomètres au sud de la capitale… La capitale est à 13 kilomètres d'ici… » Angela griffonna sur sa feuille avant de commencer à dessiner une carte détaillée.

« Si la dernière attaque d'YVAD était ici… » Marmonna-t-elle en tapant du doigt un point particulier. « … Donc YVAD doit résider dans un rayon de 8 kilomètres… » La voix d'Angela s'estompa, elle revérifia rapidement ses calculs.

« 13… 5… ouais 8… YVAD doit être par là. » Elle s'arrêta et regarda fixement sa main tracer les différents repères avant de mettre un doigt précis sur la position d'YVAD et de son équipe.

« Je vais devoir faire vite. »Dit-elle en se levant. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé où elle avait posé son costume. Elle s'habilla rapidement, accrocha son sabre à sa hanche. Elle prit son masque et le noua, il couvrait tout son front et s'arrêtait juste au-dessus des pommettes. Outre les deux trous pour voir, il n'y avait aucune aération. Une fois habillée et prête à partir, Angela regarda par la fenêtre, la nuit venait de tomber, le ciel était sombre et vide. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit silencieusement et sortit. Une fois en bas, elle abattit sa capuche sur sa tête et commença à marcher rapidement.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'un transport. » Pensa-t-elle. Un hennissement lointain parvint à ses oreilles, elle s'approcha d'un enclos.

« Ca pourrait fonctionner. » Murmura-t-elle. Ses yeux balayèrent le pré avant de tomber sur un cheval broutant tranquillement. Elle leva la main en direction du cheval et dit fermement.

« Viens. » Le cheval s'arrêta de brouter et trotta tranquillement vers Angela. Elle agita sa main.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. » Le cheval se tourna sur le côté, donnant la permission à Angela de monter. Sans un mot, elle grimpa sur la clôture et se hissa sur l'équidé, s'emparant de sa crinière.

« Allons-y ! Hya ! » Cria-t-elle, en talonnant le cheval. L'animal parti au grand galop, Angela le conduisit vers la clôture, se pencha sur l'encolure et le fit sauter.

Elle était partie assez tôt. Huit kilomètres, c'est quand même assez long à cheval, mais elle était déterminée. Elle monta sans s'arrêter pendant 2h et tout comme elle l'avait prédit, le refuge d'YVAD était bien là. De loin, Angela pouvait distinguer le camp. Elle descendit du cheval et leva une main.

« Attends-moi ici. » Ordonna-t-elle. « Ca ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. » Angela se dirigea en direction du camp. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Pas de bandits en vue.

« Tout le monde doit dormir. » Se dit-elle en observant le camp. Huit tentes avaient été montées, dont une d'entre elles plus grande que les autres.

« La plus grande doit être pour YVAD. » Pensa-t-elle en s'avançant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer à l'intérieur, elle remarqua quelque chose. Juste à côté de la tente, il y avait ce qui ressemblait à une cage roulante, avec à l'intérieur quatre prisonniers, deux hommes, une femme et un jeune garçon qui ne paraissait pas avoir plus de 12 ans.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte de la cage et tourna la poignée, fermée ! Le bruit qu'elle fit, réveilla le jeune garçon.

Lentement, il se redressa et se frotta les yeux, avant de regarder, intrigué, Angela. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne derrière elle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t'il.

« Je suis ici pour vous aider. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Vous allez nous sauver ? » Cria-t-il joyeusement.

« SSsshh ! » Feutra Angela, le reste des prisonniers se réveilla. Le garçon secoua la femme.

« Maman, Maman, regarde ! Cette dame est là pour nous sauver ! » Toutes les personnes la plaidaient.

« Oh s'il vous plaît, aidez-nous ! Sauvez-nous ! »

« Faîtes-nous sortir d'ici ! »

Les gens pleuraient.

« Je le ferai, mais vous dev… » Angela s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? » Demanda une grosse voix.

« …. Taisez-vous…. » Grommela Angela, en se tournant vers l'homme qui parlait. Il était grand et venait d'une des petites tentes, ses yeux se posèrent sur Angela.

« Hoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t'il méfiant à l'aspect masqué d'Angela. Elle leva les yeux à sa question et répondit d'un ton sarcastique.

« Je suis vendeuse à la sauvette. Ca ne se voit pas ? » Elle s'arrêta, se mettant en position défensive. « En passant, ce n'est pas un très bon endroit pour faire fonctionner votre entreprise, c'est trop ouvert, n'importe qui peut entrer. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Oh ! mais, tu as la langue bien pendue à ce que je vois! Je vais peut-être avoir besoin de t'enseigner une leçon. » Il sortit une espèce de batte de baseball et fonça sur Angela.

« Whoaah ! » Rugit-il. Angela positionna ses deux mains en face d'elle et fit un signe avec ses doigts.

« Viens ici, mon gros ! » Le défia-t-elle. Elle dégaina son sabre. Le bandit leva la batte au-dessus de sa tête, ne remarquant pas la lame redoutable. Angela bloqua la batte et pointa la lame sur la gorge de l'homme. Celui-ci se figea.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Questionna-t-il en lorgnant le sabre.

« Rien de très important. » Répondit-elle d'un ton nonchalant, elle s'avança et poussa le bandit. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse. Rapidement, il se releva et regarda Angela qui souriait d'un air narquois.

« Les gars ! Nous avons de la compagnie. » Hurla-t-il, le sourire d'Angela disparut immédiatement. Six bandits arrivèrent en courant, les armes à la main.

« Oh merde ! Allez c'est parti… »Jura-t-elle entre ses dents. Les sept bandits entourèrent lentement Angela, il y en avait trois sur sa gauche, trois sur sa droite et un en face. Tous avaient des armes différentes, elle se mit en position défensive et alluma son sabre.

« Hyaah ! » Crièrent-t-ils en se jetant tous sur elle. Rapidement, elle bloque les trois hommes qui arrivaient sur son côté droit et les envoya valser dans les tentes. Deux autres bandits arrivèrent à la hauteur d'Angela, elle se baissa et leur fit un croche-pied. Lentement, elle se releva, elle bloqua un coup de poignard, il lui restait deux bandits. Elle envoya un coup de poing dans le nez de l'un deux, le fracturant; il tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur. Puis donna en coup de pied dans l'aine au dernier 'survivant' le déconcentrant, Angela profita de ce moment pour l'assommer avec la garde de son sabre. Elle prit une longue aspiration et vérifia que tous les hommes étaient hors d'état de nuire.

« Où est YVAD ? » Marmonna-t-elle. La toile de la toile bougea légèrement et un homme en sortit. Il ne ressemblait pas aux autres qu'Angela venait de combattre. Il devait mesurer 5 centimètres de plus qu'elle et avait une tête de pieuvre.

Cet homme n'était autre que le fameux Jenos YVAD. Ses yeux bleu pâle perçants scrutèrent le camp et fut choqué en voyant ses hommes à terre. Puis ils se posèrent sur Angela. Ils la scrutèrent, imprimant chaque détail.

« Que veux-tu ? » Demanda-t-il avec un accent écossais. Angela le regarda de haut en bas.

« Je suppose que tu es Jenos YVAD ? » Demanda-t-elle, pas impressionnée par son apparence terrifiante.

« Oui ! Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'une femme aussi jeune que toi fait ici ?

Plus important encore, pour quelle raison est-elle ici ? »Interrogea-t-il en penchant la tête.

« Oh, pour certaines bonnes raisons. Un, je viens chercher les personnes que tu as enlevées et deux, quel est ton prix ? Je suis sûre que tu en as un. »

« Prix ? » Répéta-t-il en faisant claquer ses tentacules. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Oh, moi je pense le contraire. Alors quel est-il ? Tu peux me faciliter la tâche ou compliquer les choses, mais de toute façon YVAD, ton règne de terreur sur Naboo se termine ce soir. » YVAD se mit à rire.

« J'ai vu beaucoup de chasseurs de prime, venant des quatre coins de la planète pour m'arrêter. Il m'en faut plus pour m'intimider. » Il eut un petit rire menaçant.

« Nous verrons bien. » Contesta Angela, en prenant une position de combat. Les yeux d'YVAD se plissèrent.

« Ainsi soit-il, mais je n'aurai aucune pitié ! » Avertit-il en dégainant sa propre épée.

« Dans quoi je me suis embarquée ? » Se demanda Angela. Rapidement, les épées s'entrechoquèrent. Le sabre d'Angela et celui d'YVAD se croisaient avec force, résonnant bruyamment. Elle frappa de nouveau; YVAD bloqua le coup et il essaya de faire un croche- pied à Angela. Celle-ci sauta, tourna sur elle-même, esquivant la lame du bandit.

Soudain, elle leva sa jambe le plus haut possible et envoya un coup de pied dans le menton d'YVAD, l'envoyant chanceler. Angela baissa son arme et plaqua YVAD au sol. Elle positionna son genou, sur la poitrine de l'homme pieuvre, l'empêchant de bien respirer et jeta son épée loin de lui en positionnant la sienne sur sa gorge. YVAD leva les mains, se rendant.

« Eh, bien. Tu es vraiment forte à l'épée. » Dit-il haletant.

« Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas. » Grogna Angela.

« Dis-moi fillette, maintenant que tu as gagné, que vas-tu faire, hein ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je ne vais pas te tuer, si c'est ça que tu insinues. » Répondit-elle.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis un homme recherché, un meurtrier, tu ferais une faveur à cette planète en me mettant hors d'état de nuire. » Il sourit, Angela secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de vous punir, c'est le peuple Naboo qui décidera de ton sort. »

YVAD se tut et regarda Angela dans les yeux, son sourire s'élargit et il se mit à rire.

« Tu n'as jamais tué avant ? C'est pourquoi tu ne m'achèves pas, tu es trop…. Pure… pour le faire. »Dit-il moqueur. Angela resserra la prise sur son sabre et appuya plus durement sur la lame. YVAD tendit la tête.

« Il y a un commencement à tout. » Répondit-elle sèchement, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, avant de reprendre. « Eh bien YVAD, c'était divertissant, je connais quelques personnes qui souhaitent te voir enfermé, alors amuse-toi bien en prison ! » Elle retira la lame de son cou et abattit violement la garde sur sa tempe, faisant perdre connaissance à YVAD. Angela ramassa les clés qui étaient accrochées à la ceinture de l'homme, avant de se diriger vers la cage. Les quatre prisonniers la regardaient les yeux écarquillés, devant le spectacle auquel ils venaient d'assister. Angela ouvrit la cellule et les laissa sortir. Elle tourna la tête et siffla, le cheval blanc galopa jusqu'à elle. Elle s'empara d'une poignée de crin et se hissa sur sa monture, se préparant à partir.

« Attendez ! » Appela le jeune garçon, il courut rapidement vers le cheval. Angela regarda l'enfant.

« Où… Où allez-vous ? » Demanda-t'il. Angela haussa les épaules.

« Là ! Où on aura besoin de moi. » Répondit-elle

« Mais qu'en est-il d'eux ? »Interrogea-t-il en désignant les bandits inconscients.

« Je les laisse entre de bonnes mains. La capitale est à environ 5 kilomètres d'ici. Il faudra que vous livriez ces hommes à la justice. » Expliqua-t-elle en souriant au petit garçon, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux autres personnes, avant de s'en aller.

_Je viens de remarquer que la fiction est inspirée de certains films, a vous de me dire lesquels ! Bonne enquête !_

_Ce chapitre a été corrigé par __MarsJovial__._

_Bonne lecture, laissez votre avis. =) _


	15. Black Rider est né !

Chapitre 15 : Black Rider est né !

Angela galopa toute la nuit, jusqu'à sa prochaine destination : la capitale de Naboo. Quand elle arriva, le soleil était déjà en train de se lever, dispersant des lueurs rose et jaune vif sur l'horizon. Les yeux d'Angela se fermèrent d'épuisement. Elle arrêta le cheval devant un grand hôtel, descendit et prit son sac. Doucement, elle caressa le museau de l'animal, en regardant ses yeux bruns et sourit doucement.

« Eh bien, … nous l'avons fait… mais maintenant, nous devons retourner chacun de notre côté, mon ami. » Soupira Angela en lui caressant l'encolure, avant d'agiter la main devant son visage.

« Rentre chez toi. » Ordonna-t-elle fermement, le cheval hocha la tête et partit au trot. Angela enleva son masque noir et entra dans l'hôtel. Un homme à la mi-trentaine, se tenait derrière un grand bureau, lisant des papiers. Il la regarda entrer.

« Bonjour jeune femme, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda-t'il.

« Je voudrais une chambre, s'il vous plaît. » Répondit-elle avec désinvolture, son visage caché par sa capuche.

« Le prix de la chambre pour une nuit est de 8 crédits. » Déclara-t-il, Angela hausse un sourcil, puis agita doucement la main.

« Montrez-moi ma chambre. » Dit-elle fermement.

Le visage de l'homme perdit toutes expressions et il répondit automatiquement.

« Je vais vous montrez votre chambre. »

Angela en agitant de nouveau sa main, dit :

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de mon argent. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre argent. S'il vous plaît suivez-moi. »

Il sortit de derrière le bureau et se dirigea vers les escaliers, Angela le suivant.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule en répétant.

« Suivez-moi. C'est par là. » Déclara-t-il à Angela qui sourit sous sa capuche.

« Si vous insistez. » Marmonna-t-elle. Il la conduisit dans un long couloir.

Il tourna à droite et s'arrêtant devant une porte, l'ouvrit.

« Voici votre chambre Miss. » Il lui tendit la clé de la chambre avant de partir. Angela fit le tour de la pièce, puis verrouilla la porte. Elle abaissa sa capuche, poussa un profond soupir, avant de se diriger vers son lit à baldaquin et de s'assoir sur le matelas. Lentement, elle jeta son sac au sol, dégrafa soigneusement le sabre de sa hanche et le posa sur la table de chevet. Elle enleva son manteau et ses bottes. Elle s'allongea lourdement sur le lit, la tête sur l'oreiller moelleux. Angela tira le manteau sur elle, s'en servant comme couverture, puis s'endormit.

Elle dormit une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Quand elle se réveilla, Angela alla prendre une bonne douche. Une fois cela fait, elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette et alla chercher des vêtements propres dans son sac. Elle opta pour une longue robe couleur corail aux bordures blanche. Puis elle alla s'assoir sur le canapé. Elle alluma rapidement l'hologramme tout en brossant ses cheveux humides. Une fois démêlés, elle se fit une tresse sur le côté tout en regardant du coin de l'œil les nouvelles.

« C'est incroyable ! Miraculeux ! Etonnant ! Après presque deux mois de terreur, Jenos YVAD l'infâme et son équipe au complet a finalement été capturé ! » Dit un journaliste d'un ton enthousiaste. Toute l'attention d'Angela était maintenant sur l'hologramme, elle écouta attentivement.

« Nous sommes juste devant le palais de la reine, qui dans quelques instants viendra nous parler de ce miracle. Mais avant cela, écoutez le témoignage des prisonniers évadés. » Quatre visages familiers apparurent, c'étaient les personnes qu'Angela avait sauvées.

« Alors, comment avez-vous réussi à vous échapper ? » Demanda le journaliste.

Le petit garçon prit immédiatement la parole.

« C'est Black Rider ! » S'écria-t-il. «Elle montait un grand cheval blanc et a vaincu tous les bandits, un par un. » Les trois autres personnes hochèrent la tête, un des deux hommes prit la parole.

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel, avant. Elle avait une telle manie du sabre. » Ajouta-t-il, le garçon hocha la tête frénétiquement.

« Ouais, ouais et elle les a tous abattus ! » Dit le petit garçon en faisant de petits bonds, excité par ce souvenir.

« Donc, une fois les bandits neutralisés, comme vous le dîtes, que c'est-il passé ? » Demanda le journaliste, très intrigué par cette histoire extraordinaire. La femme prit la parole, en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de son fils.

« Elle nous a donc libéré et elle nous a demandé de livrer ces hommes à la justice. Puis elle a sifflé son cheval, l'a enfourché et partit sans se retourner.

Après son départ, nous avons enfermé les bandits dans la cage. » Expliqua la femme, le journaliste s'apprêtait à demander autre chose, mais s'arrêta, interrompu par des cris.

« Place à la reine de Naboo ! » Cria une voix, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le balcon du palais où la reine fit son apparition. Elle était vêtue d'une robe verte émeraude, son visage était poudré de blanc, ses lèvres étaient rouge comme du sang et elle avait une coiffe en plumes. Elle leva les bras vers le haut, faisant taire tout le monde. Elle sourit et prit la parole.

« Cher peuple de Naboo, aujourd'hui est en effet un grand jour. » Les gens applaudirent à cette déclaration, la Reine continua.

« Naboo est enfin libérée de cette terreur. Alors que nous sommes ici en ce moment, YVAD et ses hommes sont impitoyablement enfermés. » Les acclamations redoublèrent et le sourire de la Reine s'élargit. « J'ai été informé que c'est grâce à une dénommée : Black Rider. Où qu'elle soit en ce moment, avec nous aujourd'hui ou nous regardant d'un hologramme, je veux qu'elle sache, qu'elle a tout le respect éternel et toute la gratitude éternelle de la planète Naboo. Black Rider, je vous remercie d'avoir sauvé mon peuple. » La foule acclama en accord avec la Reine.

Le journaliste se tourna vers la caméra, un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Eh bien, vous avez-bien entendu ! YVAD a été finalement vaincu par Black Rider. Si elle nous écoute en ce moment, Black Rider, où que tu sois, sois toujours grande et forte contre le mal et je … crois que je parle au nom de tout le peuple de Naboo, en espèrant que tu continueras à veiller sur nous en ces temps sombres. » Fini le journaliste, avant de partir interviewer d'autres personnes. La bouche d'Angela s'ouvrit sous le choc.

« Nom de Dieu ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Hmmmm … Black Rider … bref, simple, facile à retenir, mystérieux et intimidant …. » Elle réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. « J'adore! » Elle se leva rapidement, alla dans la salle de bain rassembler ses affaires de combat. Elle les disposa sur son lit, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Doucement, elle caressa la soie noire. A cet instant, Angela sentit quelque chose changer au fond d'elle, en regardant son costume complet devant elle.

« C'est mon destin. Je vous promets, sur ma vie, que je protègerai et que je défendrai les innocents de cette planète. Si le mal rôde dans l'ombre, je le trouverai et je ramènerai la lumière.

Jusqu'au jour où je mourrai, je serai … » Elle s'arrêta. « Black Rider. »

_Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! _

_Je remercie MarsJovial qui corrige et commente tous mes chapitres !_

_Mais, je voudrais également remercier Matagiita et Manoirmalfoys qui grâce à leurs soutiens me donnent l'envie de continuer à vous faire partager cette histoire._

_Merci de la lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et bonne continuation ! =) _


	16. Obiwan Kenobi

(Passage en POV Obi)

Chapitre 16 : Obiwan Kenobi

A l'intérieur du Temple Jedi, sur la planète Coruscant, un jeune et beau Jedi se baladait dans l'un des nombreux couloirs. Ses légères robes brunes flottaient derrière lui à chacune de ses foulées. Il arriva devant une grande porte et entra dans la salle à manger où la plupart des Jedi se réunissaient pour prendre leur repas. Les yeux bleu vert d'Obiwan balayèrent les nombreux visages attablés, il trouva rapidement son maître en train de manger.

« Bonsoir maître. » Dit-il avec un sourire amical, tout en prenant place juste en face de Qui-Gon. Les yeux bleu profond du maître se concentrèrent sur Obiwan, il lui donna un sourire chaleureux.

« Bonsoir Obiwan. Je me demandais quand tu allais te montrer. » Dit Qui-Gon en continuant de dîner.

« Je suis désolé Maître, j'étais à la bibliothèque. » S'excusa-t-il.

« Excuses acceptées, mon jeune padawan. » Dit-il en lui tendant une assiette pleine. « Je savais que tu serais en retard, je t'ai donc pris ça. » Expliqua-t-il. Obiwan prit l'assiette, c'était un steak, avec des légumes cuits à la vapeur.

« Merci Maître. » Il attrapa une fourchette et un couteau et commença à manger. Ils n'échangèrent pas une parole pendant tout le reste du repas.

« Alors Maître, comment s'est passé votre journée ? » Demanda Obiwan, une fois qu'il eut terminé de manger.

« Bien ! J'ai eu une réunion avec le conseil. » Répondit Qui-Gon, son padawan haussa un sourcil.

« A quel sujet ? » Questionna-t-il. Qui-Gon posa ses coudes sur la table, posant son menton sur ses mains.

« Eh bien, je suis sûr que tu es au courant de la mission pour la planète Naboo. » Déclara son maître.

« Bien sûr, presque tout le monde est au courant. Le conseil a décidé d'envoyer un Jedi pour arrêter...euh...quel est son nom … YVAD. » Répondit Obiwan, Qui-Gon hocha la tête.

« C'est exact ! Eh bien, il s'avère que les Jedi ne sont plus nécessaires pour cette mission. YVAD et son équipage ont été capturés et enfermés. » Expliqua-t-il, Obiwan le regarda surpris.

« Quelqu'un les ont finalement arrêtés ? YVAD a été en cavale pendant presque deux mois. Qui a pu le stopper ? » Demanda l'apprenti, les sourcils froncés dans la concentration, Qui-Gon haussa les épaules.

« Personne ne sait vraiment. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle le conseil voulait me parler … Ils voulaient savoir si je connaissais quelqu'un qui aurait pu le faire. » Dit-il

« Et vous savez ? » Demanda Obiwan. Qui-Gon secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne connais personne qui aurait pu le faire. »

« Ce n'était donc pas un Jedi qui … » Commença Obiwan.

« Non ! ce n'était pas un Jedi. » Confirma son maître.

« Que vous a dit le conseil ? » Interrogea Obiwan, curieux.

« Lorsque le conseil a reçu le message de la reine, leur transmettant les dernières nouvelles, elle les a informés que c'était une femme héroïque qui les avait arrêtés. Elle leur a donné une petite description de son physique. » Répondit Qui-Gon. Obiwan ouvrit la bouche dans la stupéfaction.

« Elle ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Oui. Celle qui a arrêté YVAD est une jeune femme. » Expliqua Qui-Gon.

« C'est impressionnant… Elle doit être très bien formée. » Déclara Obiwan avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau. Qui-Gon hocha la tête.

« Vraiment bien. » Dit-il.

« Et, qui c'est ? » Demanda Obiwan en posant son verre.

« C'est la partie la plus intéressante. Personne ne sait à quoi elle ressemble. Elle s'habille tout en noir, avec la capuche de son manteau relevée sur sa tête, elle porte même un masque. Les habitants de Naboo, l'appelle Black Rider.

A part ça, on ne sait rien de plus à son sujet. Tout un mystère, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Qui-Gon.

« En effet ! »

Qui-Gon se leva.

« Viens Obiwan, rentrons à notre appartement, nous allons méditer pendant un petit moment, avant d'aller nous entraîner. J'ai quelques nouveaux mouvements à te montrer. » Sourit Qui-Gon à son apprenti.

« Bien Maître. » Répondit-il en suivant Qui-Gon. Sur le chemin menant à leur appartement, Obiwan ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur cette jeune femme mystérieuse connue sous le nom de Black Rider.

_Je sais le chapitre est un peu ennuyant, y beaucoup de blablatage, mais je vous promets que la suite va être intéressante. _

_Sinon, petite question : Quel est votre personnage préféré ?_

_Merci à MarsJovial qui a corrigé ce chapitre._

_Bonne continuation les amis ! _


	17. Sauvetage de nuit

Chapitre 17 : Sauvetage de nuit

Retour sur Naboo, la nuit était tombée et Angela se préparait à assumer les nouvelles responsabilités de Black Rider. Après avoir attaché sa cape et positionné son masque, elle mit sa capuche et sortit de la chambre en sautant par la fenêtre. Elle tomba dans la rue vide et partit surveiller la capitale. Silencieusement, elle entra dans une ruelle sombre, coincée entre deux bâtiments et monta sur un des toits. Elle se retrouva rapidement sur le haut de l'édifice. Ses yeux scannèrent la zone, tout semblait calme.

Alors qu'Angela s'apprêtait à repartir patrouiller dans une autre partie de la ville, un cri retentit dans le lointain. Tous ses sens en alerte, elle regarda en direction du bruit avant de se lever et de sprinter vers l'appel de détresse.

« Au secours ! » Cria une voix. Angela accéléra, sautant de bâtiment en bâtiment, jusqu'à s'arrêter à l'endroit de l'agression. Elle regarda la scène qui se déroulait en dessous d'elle. Une jeune fille se débattait face à trois hommes.

« Lâchez-moi ! » Pleura-t-elle.

« Tais-toi ! » Ordonna un homme.

En un éclair, Angela sauta du bâtiment, atterrissant à quelques mètres du conflit. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda un des hommes en faisant un pas en direction d'Angela.

« Vous ne ferez plus de mal à personne. » Répondit Angela sous sa capuche. L'homme fit un pas vers elle. Il avait la vingtaine, des yeux jaunes et des cheveux bleus.

« Vraiment ? » Questionna-t-il.

Avec un sourire narquois, il leva la main et frappa la jeune fille, l'envoyant s'écraser contre un mur. Elle tomba à terre sans connaissance. Les yeux d'Angela se rétrécirent et son sang se mit à bouillir, alors qu'elle regardait la fille à terre. Elle fixa les hommes, menaçante.

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire ça, c'est un très mauvais coup de votre part. » Dit-elle d'une voix basse et dangereuse. Les trois hommes ricanèrent à cette déclaration.

« Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras. Angela dégrafa lentement son sabre, et alluma la lame mortelle. Le sourire des hommes disparut à la vue de l'arme, ils reculèrent nerveusement.

«Qui es-tu ? » Demanda-t-il.

« N'est-ce pas évident ? » Répondit-elle. L'homme qui avait posé la question, scruta Angela, regardant tous les détails apparents. La compréhension se lit sur son visage.

« Tu… tu… » Bégaya-t-il nerveux, Angela finit sa phrase.

« Black Rider. » Dit-elle fermement en faisant un pas de plus. Les trois hommes déglutirent, apeurés. Angela leva sa main gauche et fit un rapide mouvement du poignet. L'homme le plus proche se souleva de quelques centimètres du sol, puis elle l'envoya valser contre le mur. Elle posa la lame de son sabre sur son cou.

« Ok ! Écoute-moi bien, je ne vais pas me répéter. Je n'ai pas envie de répandre ton sang sur le sol ce soir, mais si tu me reposes des problèmes, je ne peux rien te promettre. Tu m'as suivi ? » Questionna-t-elle, en regardant l'homme recroquevillé, dans les yeux. Il hocha la tête, silencieusement.

« Merveilleux ! C'est un avertissement, vous feriez mieux de faire attention. Si j'apprends que vous avez osé vous en prendre à d'autres personnes, je vous traquerai jusqu'à votre mort. » Menaça Angela. « Maintenant, hors de ma vue ! »

Elle baissa son sabre et poussa l'homme par terre. Lui et ses acolytes s'enfuirent en courant. Angela rangea son sabre, puis fixa la jeune fille, étendue à l'endroit où les hommes l'avaient jetée. Angela se dirigea rapidement vers elle et se mit à genoux. Elle tendit la main gauche et la posa sur le front de la jeune fille. Elle avait une bonne bosse et une coupure sur la tempe droite. Angela regarda autour d'elle. Puis, elle prit délicatement la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas lourde, ni grande, elle semblait jeune, plus jeune qu'Angela.

Angela se leva, puis sortit la fille de cette ruelle. Elle s'arrêta près d'une petite fontaine. Elle plongea un bout de cape dans l'eau fraîche et tamponna le front de la demoiselle. La jeune fille commença à s'agiter, ses paupières papillonnèrent lentement. Ses yeux marron rencontrèrent ceux d'Angela.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle. Angela lui sourit doucement.

« Une amie. » Répondit-elle, la jeune fille s'assit lentement et porta sa main à sa tempe douloureuse.

« Les hommes… » Commença-t-elle en se frottant le front.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas prête de les revoir. » La rassura Angela. La jeune fille se tut, Angela en profita pour la détailler. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns foncé et une peau d'ivoire.

« Quel est votre nom ? » Questionna doucement Angela, brisant le silence. La jeune fille la regarda.

« Padmé. » Répondit-elle. Angela hocha la tête, puis se leva.

« Eh bien Padmé, vous avez eu une nuit agitée. Je vous suggère de rentrer chez vous maintenant et de vous reposer un peu. » Angela se détourna et commença à s'éloigner.

« Attendez ! » Cria Padmé, Angela se retourna. « Je vous remercie » Dit-elle. Angela hocha la tête avant de disparaître. Padmé était toujours assise sur le bord de la fontaine, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Tout le monde au palais doit s'inquiéter pour moi. » Se murmura-t-elle, avant de prendre le devant de sa robe et de commencer à courir. En moins de dix minutes, Padmé arriva au palais de la Reine, elle courut vers des servantes qui se promenaient dans le hall de marbre.

« Padmé ! » S'écria l'une d'elles. Padmé reprit sa respiration.

« Où étiez-vous ? La reine vous a demandé. » Dit la servante.

« Désolée Sabe, j'ai eu quelques problèmes sur le chemin du retour. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Sabe s'avança vers Padmé et remarqua la coupure sur sa tempe.

« Mon dieu Padmé ! Que vous est-t-il arrivé ? » S'exclama doucement Sabe. Les autres servantes se réunirent autour de Padmé, chuchotant et posant des questions.

« Les filles, c'est bon. Je vais bien. » Les rassura Padmé.

« Mais que c'est-il passé ? » Demanda une autre servante.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ce que vous devez savoir, c'est que tout va bien. J'ai été sauvé avant que le drame n'arrive. » Expliqua Padmé au groupe.

« Par qui ? » Demanda Sabe. Padmé pensa à Angela.

« Une amie. » Répondit-elle. Elle leur fit un sourire avant de se rendre à sa chambre.

Sabe se tourna vers le groupe de filles.

« Vous pensez que c'est Black Rider ? » Questionna-t-elle, toutes les servantes hochèrent la tête.

_Désolée ! Pour le petit retard, en tout cas j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues de ce chapitre._

_Merci à MarsJovial pour la correction._

_Bonne continuation les amis ! =)_


	18. L'avertissement !

Chapitre 18 : L'avertissement !

Les jours se transformèrent en semaines et les semaines devinrent des mois.

La vieille reine de Naboo avait démissionné et une nouvelle avait été élue :

Padmé Amidala ! La fille même qu'Angela avait sauvée. En plus de tout cela, Black Rider était devenue très populaire et appréciée par le peuple Naboo. Le taux de criminalité avait rapidement chuté. Angela était si occupée à surveiller et à protéger le peuple Naboo, qu'elle en avait oublié le plan sombre établis par deux Sith.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 6 mois plus tard - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angela se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Des perles de sueur couvraient son front.

Elle se tenait sur une colline verdoyante, regardant la plaine qui s'étendait devant elle. Des centaines, voir des milliers de cadavres gisaient partout. Des droïdes et d'autres espèces inconnues d'Angela, se tenaient là, immobiles.

« Une bataille. » Chuchota Angela en regardant cette horrible scène. Le sol sous ses pieds se mit à trembler, Angela se retourna. Huit ou neuf chars droïdes progressaient vers elle, lui tirant dessus. D'un coup, cette scène disparut; Angela se retrouva dans un endroit différent. Elle était dans le coin d'une salle; une salle de trône, pour être exact.

Alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, elle s'arrêta au centre de la pièce.

« Vice-roi. » Murmura Angela en reconnaissant la grande silhouette vêtue d'une robe rouge. Il était assis sur le trône, son conseiller à côté de lui.

« Enfin, nous avons le contrôle de la planète entière. » Déclara le vice-roi joyeusement.

« La reine n'a pas encore signé le traité. » Dit son conseiller.

« Mais elle le fera. Une fois qu'elle aura vu à quel point son peuple souffre et se meurt, elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de le signer. » Expliqua le vice-roi.

Les yeux d'Angela s'ouvrirent et elle s'assit rapidement dans son lit. Haletante !

« L'invasion ! Je ne peux pas croire que je l'avais oublié ! » Elle jura avant d'aller s'habiller.

« Je dois…avertir la reine et lui parler…ce soir même ! » se dit Angela en ramassant ses affaires. Après s'être vêtue de son costume, elle sauta par la fenêtre et se dirigea vers le palais. Elle sprinta à travers les rues vides. Bien vite, elle arriva à destination. Elle leva les yeux vers le bâtiment qui se dressait devant elle.

« Comment vais-je entrer ? » Se demanda-t-elle. Elle scruta attentivement le palais, il y avait quelques portes par-ci, par-là, mais Angela avait besoin d'une entrée plus discrète.

« Balcon. » Marmonna-t-elle, en levant les yeux vers la plate-forme au-dessus d'elle. Elle se concentra, plia les genoux et sauta. Utilisant la force, elle s'éleva dans les airs et atterrit silencieusement sur le balcon, en fixant la porte à quelques mètres d'elle.

« S'il vous plaît, faites que ce soit la chambre de la reine. » Pria-t-elle. Angela ouvrit délicatement la porte et se faufila rapidement à l'intérieur. C'était difficile d'apercevoir quelque chose dans le noir. Angela s'avança vers le lit à baldaquin, quelqu'un dormait. Elle s'approcha encore plus de la forme endormie et soupira de soulagement. Elle fixa la reine nouvellement élue. Angela mit sa main sur la bouche de celle-ci.

Padmé Amidala se réveilla immédiatement et commença à se débattre. Angela du utiliser son autre main pour la canaliser.

« Arrêtez, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal ! » Murmura Angela.

La reine se figea...et la scrutant, peu à peu, se détendit en reconnaissant Black Rider.

Angela baissa sa main.

« Vous ! » Murmura doucement la reine, Angela hocha la tête.

« Ouais, moi ! » Répondit-elle. La reine se redressa, Angela se recula en peu.

« Comment avez-vous… » Commença la reine, Angela la coupa rapidement.

« J'ai ma technique. Ecoutez, je dois vous tenir informée d'une chose. Il y a un complot consistant à vous renverser et à prendre le contrôle de cette planète. » Expliqua Angela, les yeux de la reine s'agrandirent.

« Par qui ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Le vice-roi de la Fédération du Commerce. » Répondit fermement Angela.

« Quoi ? Non, vous devez vous tromper. La Fédération du Commerce ne pourrait jamais faire une telle chose. » Dit la reine.

« Il est clair que vous ne les connaissez pas très bien. » Répliqua Angela.

« Je les connais assez bien pour savoir qu'ils n'essaieraient jamais de faire ça. Le Sénat ne leur permettrait pas. » Répondit la reine.

« Le Sénat ne sait pas. » Contredit Angela. Les yeux de la reine se réduisirent doucement et elle croisa les bras.

« D'accord, admettons que je vous croie. Quand cette conspiration va commencer ? » Interrogea la reine.

« Je n'ai pas la date exacte, mais ça va arriver...Peut-être dans quelques jours ou dans une semaine. » Répondit Angela.

« Je vois. Et comment vous, Black Rider, avez-vous réussi à avoir cette information ? » Demanda la reine, Angela gémit et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Disons juste, que j'ai une très bonne intuition. » Répondit-elle.

« Alors, vous ne savez pas quand cela va se dérouler, mais vous avez une source fiable. Et vous voulez que je vous croie parce que … ? » La reine fit une pause.

« Parce que _votre majesté, _je n'ai pas traversé la capitale en pleine nuit et fait irruption dans le palais royal, pour une simple visite de courtoisie ! » Cassa Angela.

« Je ne vous crois pas ! Ce que vous dites est absurde...

..Naboo et la Fédération du Commerce ont une alliance pacifiste depuis des années. » Dit la reine. Angela secoua la tête en gémissant de nouveau.

« Je ne vais pas me battre avec vous votre altesse, je vous ai prévenu de ce qui allait se passer et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Que vous le croyez ou non ?! C'est votre problème. » Angela s'avança vers le balcon, elle s'arrêta. « J'espère qu'avec le temps vous allez ouvrir les yeux et voir la menace qui pèse au-dessus de vous, si vous laisser passer ce problème, vous perdrez tout. » Expliqua Angela avant de sauter par-dessus la rambarde.

« Vous êtes avertie, votre altesse. » Murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître.

_Et voilà, bon cette fois je suis dans les temps. En tout cas, J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._

_Je remercie MarsJovial qui corrige patiemment mes chapitres._

_Bonne continuation et merci d'avoir lu. =) _


	19. Le blocus

Chapitre 19 : Le blocus …

Angela ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle se remémora sa formation, elle voulait être prête à tout. Quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait de faire attention, que ça allait être difficile. Elle aiguisa son sabre.

Il y a quatre jours elle avait prévenu la reine, en vain, de sa prédiction.

Aujourd'hui cette menace était bien réelle…

Le blocus de la Fédération du Commerce coupait l'accès à la planète Naboo.

Le vice-roi et son conseiller se trouvaient au centre de la salle de commande principale, regardant la planète paisible. Le conseiller appuya sur un bouton et l'hologramme de Sidious apparut.

« Mes salutations ! Seigneur Sidious. » Dit le vice-roi en faisant une révérence.

« Avez-vous mis en place le blocus ? » Demanda Sidious, d'une voix basse et rugueuse.

« Oui, mon Seigneur, nos vaisseaux ont encerclé la planète. » Répondit le vice-roi.

« Très bien. Tout se passe comme prévu. Avez-vous contacté la Reine ? » Questionna Sidious.

« Oui. Nous venons de lui parler. Nous l'avons informé de nos exigences, mais elle ne semble pas vouloir accepter. » Expliqua le vice-roi.

« La reine Amidala cédera à nos demandes. Vice-roi, vous devez lui faire signer ce traité. » Dit Sidious.

« Ce sera fait mon Seigneur. » Répondit le vice-roi.

L'hologramme de Sidious disparut. Le vice-roi se tourna vers son conseiller.

« Nous devons reparler à la reine. » Dit-il. Son conseiller acquiesça et envoya un message à celle-ci.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Dans le Palais de Naboo - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La Reine Amidala était sur son trône, ses servantes vêtues de robes dorées étaient assises autour d'elle.

En face d'elle, le gouverneur arpentait la pièce devant le capitaine des gardes de la Reine.

« Votre Altesse, la Fédération du commerce a bloqué tous les accès permettant d'entrer et de sortir de notre planète. » L'informa le capitaine.

« Black Rider ne mentait pas. » Pensa la Reine. Elle se tourna vers le capitaine.

« J'ai déjà demandé au vice-roi de libérer notre planète, il refuse à moins que je signe son traité. » Expliqua la Reine.

« Vous ne devez pas céder à ses exigences. » Dit le capitaine.

« Je n'ai aucune intention de signer ce traité capitaine. » Rassura la Reine.

« Votre majesté, je n'arrive à pas comprendre pourquoi la Fédération du commerce fait ceci. J'ai envoyé un mot au chancelier Valorum, à l'heure où nous parlons, il cherche une solution à notre problème. Je pense que ce n'est qu'une question de jours. C'est probablement juste un malentendu …. » Informa le gouverneur.

La Reine Amidala se leva et se dirigea vers une immense fenêtre, fixant la capitale.

« J'espère que vous avez raison gouverneur. » Dit-elle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Retour sur Coruscant, dans le Temple Jedi - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le chancelier Valorum marcha rapidement dans les couloirs de marbre interminables.

Il prit un ascenseur menant au sommet d'une des tours du Temple. La porte s'ouvrit dans un sifflement; il sortit et s'engagea dans un autre couloir, avant de s'arrêter devant une immense double-porte. Elle s'ouvrit toute seule à sa venue. Le chancelier entra dans la salle du conseil.

Douze maîtres Jedi étaient assis en demi-cercle. Un homme à la peau sombre, l'accueillit.

« Bienvenue Chancelier Valorum. De quoi avez-vous besoin ? Je suppose que c'est une affaire urgente ? » Demanda l'homme, Valorum se plaça au centre du cercle.

« Maître Windu, nous avons un léger problème. J'ai besoin de l'aide des Jedi. » Dit Valorum.

« Nous allons faire tout notre possible. De quoi s'agit-il ? » Demanda Windu, tous les regards étaient braqués sur Valorum, en attente d'une réponse.

« Pour une raison quelconque et inexplicable, la Fédération du Commerce a formé un blocus autour de la planète Naboo. J'ai essayé de rentrer en contact avec le vice-roi, mais il ne répond pas à mes appels. » Expliqua Valorum.

Une petite créature verte assise à côté de Maître Windu prit la parole.

« Mmmm …. C'est rare. » Marmonna-t-il, Windu hocha la tête.

« Consultez votre chancelier nous devons. » Dit le vieux maître.

« Maître Yoda, que proposez-vous ? » Demanda le chancelier, Yoda réfléchit pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Maître Windu.

« Mace, appelez Qui-Gon et son apprenti. » Ordonna Yoda. Mace appuya sur son oreillette.

« Qui-Gon, ici Mace Windu, vous êtes attendu dans la salle du conseil. Rejoignez-nous avec votre apprenti. » Ordonna-t-il avant de se retourner vers Yoda.

« Qui-Gon est sur le chemin. » L'informa Mace en posant une main sous son menton.

« Chancelier Valorum, envoyer nos deux meilleurs Jedi pour enquêter, nous allons.

Plus confiance en Qui-Gon j'ai, pour négocier avec le vice-roi. » Lui assura Yoda.

L'instant d'après, les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passer Qui-Gon et son apprenti. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au centre de la salle en faisant un signe de tête pour saluer les membres.

« Vous nous avez fait demander Maître ? » Demanda Qui-Gon.

« Oui. Nous avons besoin de vous pour une mission très importante. » Dit Mace.

Qui-Gon et Obiwan, se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil.

« Quelle est-elle ? » Questionna Qui-Gon.

« La fédération du Commerce a organisé un blocus autour de la planète de Naboo. Vous devez aller négocier la libération de la planète avec le vice-roi. » Lui expliqua Mace.

« Je ne pense pas que le vice-roi acceptera de rencontrer deux Jedi, Maître. » Souligna Obiwan.

« Vous n'y aller pas en tant que Chevalier Jedi jeune Obiwan. » Dit le Chancelier.

« Vous serez mes ambassadeurs. Le vice-roi n'aura pas d'autre choix que de vous rencontrer. » Clarifia le chancelier Valorum, Qui-Gon hocha la tête.

« Nous acceptons la mission. Quand devons nous partir ? » Demanda Qui-Gon.

« Dès que possible. » Répondit le chancelier.

« Très bien. Nous partirons ce soir. » Déclara Qui-Gon.

« Excellent ! Vous prendrez un de mes vaisseaux, je vais envoyer un mot pour qu'il vous soit préparé. » Dit Valorum.

« Nous vous serons éternellement reconnaissant pour votre aide Maître Jedi et jeune Obiwan. » Puis, il se retira rapidement, pour aller préparer le vaisseau des deux Jedi.

« Important est cette mission, exécuté avec soin, elle doit être. » Le prévint doucement Yoda. Qui-Gon hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr, Maître Yoda. »

« Que la force soit avec vous. » Dit Mace Windu, les autorisant à partir, ils firent une petite révérence avant de quitter la salle. Une fois les portes fermées, Qui-Gon dit à son apprenti.

« Nous allons voyager à la vitesse de la lumière Obiwan. Les négociations ne devraient pas durer. » Obiwan hocha la tête en accord.

« Oui Maître. »

« Maintenant, nous allons voir ce blocus que la Fédération du Commerce a mis en place. » Murmura Qui-Gon à son apprenti en se dirigeant vers le vaisseau.

Le Chancelier Valorum les attendait patiemment au pied de l'immense engin.

«Bonne chance Maître Jedi et Padawan Obiwan, j'espère que cette mission sera un succès. » Souhaita Valorum en leur souriant, puis il se poussa pour les laisser monter à bord.

« Nous vous informerons de la façon dont les choses évolues. » Déclara Qui-Gon avant de pénétrer dans le vaisseau avec son apprenti en mettant leur capuche. Ils s'installèrent et le vaisseau décolla immédiatement.

Le voyage se passa tranquillement pour les deux Jedi, Qui-Gon méditait, tandis qu'Obiwan fixait le sombre abîme de l'espace par le hublot. La voix du pilote retentit dans l'interphone.

« Maître Jedi ? » Qui-Gon ouvrit un œil.

« Nous arrivons devant le blocus de la planète Naboo. » L'informa le pilote.

Obiwan et son maître se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre les deux pilotes.

« J'ai envoyé un mot au vice-roi pour les informer de notre visite. Il est très désireux de parler avec vous, monsieur. » Rajouta le pilote.

« Nous y sommes. » Murmura Obiwan.

« Et il y a bien un blocus. » Marmonna Qui-Gon, Obiwan hocha la tête.

_Je suis vraiment désolée de poster ce chapitre avec tant de retard. _

_Matagiita__ je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir tant torturée. Pour la petite histoire : _

_J'avais commencé à le traduire la semaine dernière mais je me suis cassée le coccyx. Du coup on va dire que ça m'a passé l'envie et cette semaine je passe mon brevet de Pse 1, je rentre tard et j'ai beaucoup de révisions, donc ce n'est pas facile de tout accorder._

_Je remercie __MarsJovial__ qui me corrige gentiment tous les chapitres._

_J'espère que qu'il vous a plu et que vous laisserez une petite review. _

_Bonne continuation les ami(e)s_


	20. Courte négociation !

Chapitre 20 : Courte négociation !

Le vaisseau du Chancelier Valorum vola jusqu'à une plate forme.

« Le vice-roi vous attend, monsieur, nous avons la permission d'entrer. » Informa le pilote.

« Allons-y. » Répondit Qui-Gon.

Ils firent atterrir leur vaisseau à l'intérieur d'un hangar. Le pilote regarda un de ses écrans.

« Monsieur, le vice-roi vous attend. » Informa le pilote.

« Très bien. » Dit Qui-Gon en sortant, son padawan derrière lui.

Ils allèrent dans une salle de réunion.

« Maître, pourquoi le vice-roi a formé ce blocus ? » Demanda Obiwan.

« Je ne sais pas, mais nous allons bientôt le découvrir. » Répondit Qui-Gon en s'asseyant à une petite table, Obiwan l'imita.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? » Demanda Obiwan.

« Nous attendons, mon jeune apprenti, nous attendons. » Répondit Qui-Gon.

Les deux Jedi n'eurent pas à attendre bien longtemps. Le vice-roi de la Fédération du Commerce mit un terme aux négociations.

Après, avoir échappé au droïdes de combat, Qui-Gon et Obiwan prirent la fuite.

« En tout cas vous aviez raison, Maître. » Dit Obiwan.

« Les négociations n'ont pas durées longtemps. »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Sur Naboo - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angela était perchée sur le rebord d'un immeuble, fixant le palais de la Reine.

Elle avait découvert une ouverture lui permettant d'entrer et sortir dans le palais sans se faire remarquer.

D'un mouvement rapide, Angela sauta et entra par la fenêtre ouverte.

Atterrissant en douceur, Angela vérifia les environs, puis partie à la recherche de la Reine. Elle arriva à la salle du trône. La reine Amidala était seule, debout, regardant par la fenêtre. Angela s'avança silencieusement, avant de prendre la parole.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous triste ? » Demanda Angela, la reine Amidala sursauta et se retourna surprise de voir Black Rider.

« Comment êtes-vous entrée ici ? Avec tous les gardiens et les alarmes ? » Demanda Padmé.

Angela haussa les épaules.

« J'ai mes moyens. » Répondit-elle avec désinvolture, la reine se détourna de la fenêtre pour faire face à Angela.

« Une autre idée ? » Demanda-elle sèchement, d'une voix basse et les yeux plissés.

Angela leva les mains.

« Hey, ne vous mettez pas en rogne contre moi, votre Altesse. J'ai été la première à vous avoir prévenue. » Répondit Angela sur la défensive.

Padmé s'adoucit et baissa la tête honteuse.

« Je sais … Je suis désolée… C'est juste que … Tout arrive si vite, que je n'arrive plus à suivre..Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Avoua-t-elle.

Angela posa sa main sur son épaule en guise de sympathie.

« C'est pour cela que je suis ici, votre Majesté. » La consola Angela; la reine regarda Angela, qui lui fit un petit sourire. « Je suis ici pour vous aider. »

« Je vous serais reconnaissante de votre aide Black Rider. » Confia la reine.

« Très bien alors, passons aux choses sérieuses. » Dit Angela.

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien, nous allons avoir besoin d'un plan de rébellion. » Expliqua Angela, en commençant à faire les cent pas.

« Un plan de rébellion ? Vous n'avez pas l'intention de déclencher une guerre maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » Interrogea la reine, ses yeux écarquillés à l'idée d'une guerre.

Angela se mit à rire.

« Ne soyez pas stupide, je ne fais pas de choses comme ça. »

« C'est bon à savoir. » Murmura la reine.

« Ainsi, le vice-roi bloque la planète avec une petite armée de vaisseaux et il veut vous faire signer un traité, mais vous ne voulez pas. » Enonça Angela, la reine hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est correct. »

« Et vous êtes contre la guerre ou contre toutes formes de combat..

Hmmm … Juste pour information votre Altesse, pour l'instant il n'y aura pas de _contact physique_, mais laissez-moi vous prévenir que ça ne pourra pas durer. » L'informa fermement Angela.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » Questionna la reine.

« Je veux dire, que dans des cas comme celui-là, les choses s'aggravent avant de s'améliorer. » Expliqua Angela.

« Quand vous dites pire … vous voulez dire … ? »

La reine ne trouva pas les mots justes pour finir sa question.

« Je dis juste votre majesté, que parfois les choses changent pour le mieux, mais vous allez devoir faire preuve d'audace pour prendre les choses en main, même si cela signifie devoir vous les salir. » Clarifia Angela.

La reine poussa un soupir de désespoir, en s'asseyant sur son trône.

« C'est facile à dire pour vous. » Marmonna doucement la reine, Angela secoua doucement la tête en désaccord.

« Vous avez tout faux, votre majesté. Quelque chose comme ça, n'est jamais facile. » Répondit-elle fermement , la reine fixa les yeux bleus d'Angela.

« Le chemin que j'ai choisi, en étant Black Rider, n'a jamais été simple ou facile… Et je peux vous dire que les choses seront toujours ainsi. » Dit Angela à la jeune reine.

« Alors pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Pourquoi choisissez-vous une telle vie ? » Questionna la reine.

Angela laissa échapper un profond soupir.

« Parce que votre Altesse, si vous aviez vu mon chemin, c'était la seule bonne chose à faire. » Expliqua Angela.

« La violence ! » S'écria doucement la reine.

« Je fais ce que je devais faire votre Majesté ! Ne vous trompez pas jeune reine, essayez de comprendre, je veux la même chose que vous. » Dit Angela, irritée.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » L'interrogea la reine.

« La paix. Je fais ce que je peux pour protéger votre peuple votre Altesse ! » Dit Angela avec colère.

« Uughh ! Ecoutez, si vous comptez juste rester… _blottie_ dans votre palais votre Majesté, alors c'est votre choix ! » Cassa Angela avant de faire demi-tour.

« Où allez-vous ? » Demanda la reine sèchement.

« Je … Je passe à l'action, vous savez … Prendre les choses en main. » Siffla Angela.

« Vous êtes folle ! » S'écria la reine.

« Non, je suis très audacieuse. » Répondit Angela avec désinvolture, avant de quitter la salle du trône, en ajoutant rapidement.

« Si je trouve quelque chose d'important, vous entendrez parler de moi. » Mettant en garde la reine avant de disparaître.

« Elle me tape sur les nerfs cette reine ! » Marmonna-t-elle avec agacement en sautant par la fenêtre.

Elle continua sa route dans l'ombre des murs du palais.

Soudain, un bruit familier atteint ses oreilles. Angela regarda vers l'Est, dans la direction du bruit. Il y avait une grande écurie. Sept chevaux blancs broutaient tranquillement dans un pré. Angela s'approcha du cheval le plus proche. Elle s'empara de sa crinière et se hissa sur son dos, prenant ainsi le contrôle de l'animal. Elle le talonna, le faisant partir au galop et sauter la petite clôture de l'enclos.

« Je ne pense pas que ça dérangera la reine, si je t'emprunte pendant un certain temps. » Dit Angela à l'animal. Elle savait où elle devait se rendre pour avoir des réponses.

Dans la forêt, à l'endroit où elle avait rencontré le vice-roi la première fois.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour aller dans la forêt; c'était seulement à quelques kilomètres du palais.

Elle descendit du cheval et lui rendit sa liberté. Elle se tourna vers la place vide où jadis le vaisseau du vice-roi avait été.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de trouver le vice-roi pour discuter de mes exigences. » Murmura Angela, en effleurant le pommeau de son sabre.

_Et vous, quel est votre animal préféré ? _

_Moi perso c'est le cheval, il est trop beau._

_Merci à Mars Jovial pour corriger mes chapitres._

_A la semaine prochaine !_


	21. L'invasion commence

Chapitre 21 : L'invasion commence

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Au Palais de Naboo - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La reine Amidala était assise derrière un très grand bureau, ses servantes étaient regroupées autour d'elle, ainsi que quelques membres du gouvernement.

Ils regardaient tous l'hologramme bleu d'un homme.

« Il semblerait … Fédération du Commerce … Vice-roi … il va … » L'hologramme vacilla, plus aucun son ne parvenait. Amidala se pencha sur le bureau.

« Sénateur Palpatine, vous m'entendez ? » Demanda la reine.

Instantanément, l'hologramme disparu. Amidala se tourna vers le gouverneur.

« Que c'est-il passé ? » Questionna-t-elle, le capitaine vérifia rapidement la machine.

« Toutes les communications ont été coupé. » Informa-t-il.

Le gouverneur se tourna vers la reine.

« Cela ne veut dire qu'une chose, l'Invasion. » Déclara-t-il.

« La Fédération du Commerce n'oserait pas aller aussi loin ! » S'écria la reine.

« Votre Altesse, s'il vous plaît, nous devons agir ! » Plaida le gouverneur.

« Je ne tolérerai aucun acte pouvant mener à la guerre. » Répondit-elle fermement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - Dans une forêt de Naboo - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le sol ferme sur lequel Angela courait commença à devenir mou et visqueux. Il y eut soudain un grand fracas, elle avança prudemment vers la source. Elle se cacha derrière un grand arbre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous sa capuche.

De gros vaisseaux progressaient dans la forêt, arrachant tous les arbres et faisant fuir des centaines d'animaux. Heureusement pour elle, aucuns ne se dirigeaient dans sa direction.

« Mon Dieu, il doit y avoir au moins neuf vaisseaux ! » Pensa-t-elle.

Un vaisseau s'ouvrit, laissant sortir plusieurs droïdes sur des sortes de scooter pour qu'ils puissent baliser la zone.

« Alors, c'est l'invasion du vice-roi, ça ne ressemble à rien. » Murmura Angela doucement. Un droïde apparut. Il se dirigea vers un des vaisseaux; il était en tête d'un groupe de 30 droïdes armés. Il s'arrêta sous un petit stand, un hologramme apparut devant lui, deux silhouettes se dessinèrent.

« Vice-roi. » Dit le droïde, Angela s'approcha pour mieux entendre. « Nous avons capturé la reine. » Les yeux d'Angela s'élargirent.

« Oh Merde. » Jura Angela.

« Excellent, mais nous craignons que deux Jedi se soit faufilés à l'intérieur de l'un de vos navires. » Informa le vice-roi.

« S'ils sont ici, Monsieur, on les trouvera. » Assura le droïde.

« Assurez-vous-en. Et n'oubliez pas, il y a une autre menace, plus grande que quelques Jedi … » Avertit le vice-roi avant de disparaître avec son conseiller. Angela sourit.

« Ils parlent de moi. » Elle se tendit brusquement, en sentant quelque chose de dur se presser contre son dos.

« Halte ! » Ordonna un droïde; Angela leva les mains en l'air, jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle. Elle s'empara rapidement de son sabre et en un éclair décapita le droïde qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

« Hé, vous là-bas ! » Elle était repérée, quatre droïdes se dirigeaient vers elle, trois en scooter et un à pied.

« Oh Merde ! » Jura Angela avant de commencer à courir; des faisceaux rouges et verts sifflaient dans l'air, loupant de peu Angela.

« Saloperies ! » Marmonna-t-elle. Angela courut rapidement entre les arbres, mettant de la distance entre elle et les droïdes. Cependant, ils continuèrent à la suivre.

Le paysage changea, l'air devint plus humide et le sol boueux. Elle pénétra dans un marécage. Elle pouvait entendre le craquement des brindilles et des feuilles sous ses pieds, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière.

Soudain, elle rentra dans quelque chose. Ils tombèrent au sol. Angela ferma les yeux se préparant à l'impact.

La force du heurt les fit rouler les uns sur les autres, Angela étant la plus légère, atterrit au-dessus. Sa main gauche se posa sur un objet métallique, un bruit attira son attention. Les yeux d'Angela s'ouvrirent brusquement en réalisant qu'elle était sur quelqu'un.

Elle s'assit...Deux beaux yeux vert/bleu la fixaient. La bouche d'Angela s'ouvrit sous le choc.

« C'est un jeune homme ! » Pensa-t-elle, elle fixa le bel homme qui était tout aussi choqué qu'elle. Il portait une tunique blanche, avec un pantalon et des bottes marron, il portait une sorte de robe sur ses larges épaules. Ses cheveux étaient brun clair et une longue tresse pendait sur son côté droit. Il devait faire à peu près l'âge d'Angela.

Un bourdonnement d'un scooter sortit Angela de sa transe.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle, puis de nouveau vers le jeune homme. Elle se rendit soudain compte, qu'elle était à cheval sur la taille de l'homme, bien qu'il ne puisse pas la voir, Angela rougit. Elle se leva rapidement.

« Court ! » Ordonna-t-elle avant de sprinter.

Un mouvement attira son attention, elle vit le jeune homme qui courait à côté d'elle. Les droïdes recommencèrent à leur tirer dessus, Angela sentit une autre présence.

Rapidement, elle sortit hors de la trajectoire des droïdes et s'accroupit près d'un arbre, l'homme continua à courir.

Elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas l'aider, mais il s'avéra qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. A une vingtaine de mètres, il y avait deux autres silhouettes.

Angela entendu une voix haut perchée crier.

« Oh non ! »

Puis une voix grave rajouta...

« Pousse-toi ! » L'une des deux silhouettes tomba par terre, tandis que l'autre sortait un sabre laser vert pour dévier les tirs. Il tua tous les droïdes qui avaient poursuivis Angela. Le jeune courut vers le vieil homme qui rangeait son sabre. La grande et drôle créature se releva, elle avait la même voix que tout à l'heure.

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! » S'écria-t-il doucement, le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en regardant la créature.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il au vieil homme.

« Un autochtone. Allons-nous-en avant que d'autres droïdes n'arrivent. » Dit le vieil homme en commençant à courir avec le jeune homme.

« D'autres vous a dîtes ? » Répéta la drôle de créature, il suivit rapidement les deux hommes. Angela se déplaça silencieusement entre les arbres, les suivant.

« Escuiseez moi, ma le plus sur endroit que Missa connait c'est Gungin city. Missa grandis là. Tis une ville cachée. » Dit l'autochtone.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent pour regarder la grande créature.

« Une ville cachée ? Peux-tu nous y amener ? » Demanda le vieil homme.

Le Gungin réfléchit à la question.

« Euh … tout bien reflessit, non. » Répondit-il.

« Non ? » Répéta le vieil homme, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Ca peut gênant, ma missa peur, missa interdit de séjour. Da boss va faire d'horribles choses à missi. D'horribles choses ! » Expliqua le Gungin, le vieil homme montra le ciel du doigt.

« Tu entends ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le Gungin souleva ses longues oreilles et écouta.

« Ouais. » Répondit-il.

« C'est le bruit de milliers d'horribles choses qui sont en train d'approcher. » Intimida le vieil homme, le jeune garçon l'appuya.

« Si, elles nous trouvent, elles vont nous écraser, nous hacher menus et balancer nos restes aux oubliettes. » Ajouta-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Angela regardant la scène, se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher elle-aussi de sourire.

« Il est mignon. » Remarqua-t-elle.

Le Gungin sembla réfléchir à ce que les hommes avaient dit.

« Ha… Missa voit ce que vous disez. C'est par là ! » Dit-il en tournant sur lui-même, ses longues oreilles manquant de frapper le jeune homme. Angela regarda les deux hommes suivre le Gungin, le jeune homme regarda une dernière fois dans la direction où Angela était cachée.

Une fois hors de vue, Angela sortit de sa cachette.

« Eh bien, c'est intéressant. » Marmonna-t-elle, avant de courir vers le palais.

« J'ai besoin d'aller voir la reine ! » Se dit-elle. Angela se rendit compte, que si elle voulait arrêter l'invasion, elle allait devoir agir vite.

Sur le trajet vers le palais, elle commença à concevoir un plan afin de faire tomber le vice-roi et mettre ainsi fin à l'invasion.

_Hahaha, enfin Obiwan apparaît. Je suis vraiment désolée du retard._

_Je remercie __Mars Jovial__ pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre._

_Matagiita aurais-tu un compte ou une adresse sur laquelle, je pourrais te joindre ?_

_Bonne continuation les amis._


	22. Il est temps d'agir !

Chapitre 22 : Il est temps d'agir !

Angela courut en direction de la capitale, quand elle y arriva, des droïdes et des chars patrouillaient dans le voisinage. Angela se cacha derrière un bâtiment, regardant les rues. Des centaines de personnes innocentes étaient conduites dans différents endroits.

Angela continua son chemin, passant inaperçue; elle s'approcha du palais. Comme elle l'avait prédit, l'accès était devenu beaucoup plus difficile que les autres fois, les droïdes étant partout. Angela monta sur un toit, puis s'agenouilla.

« Que vais-je faire ? » Se demanda-t-elle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Obiwan - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Le sous-marin fit route vers le noyau de la planète. Obiwan était assis aux commandes du navire. Concentrer sur sa tâche, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la personne qu'il avait percuté dans le marais. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était une fille; deçà, il en était sûr.

« Mais qui est-elle ? » Pensa-t-il.

La seule chose qu'il avait pu voir était ses yeux. Ils étaient tellement intenses et captivants, qu'il en avait eu le souffle coupé.

« Ooo un poisson loup ! » S'écria Jarja, sortant Obiwan de sa rêverie.

« Pourquoi as-tu été banni Jarja ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de chasser l'image de la jeune fille de ses pensées.

« Euh…. Ça est très longue histoire. »

Jarja se mit alors à expliquer certains détails de son histoire, mais Obiwan pensa une fois de plus à cette femme. Il avait tellement de questions sans réponses. Pourquoi était-elle dans la forêt ? Et pourquoi disparaître aussi vite ?

Pendant le voyage, ils rencontrèrent plusieurs poissons dangereux, manquant de se faire dévorer à plusieurs reprises. Une fois à la surface Obiwan et Qui-Gon sortir du navire suivit de Jarja. Ils progressèrent rapidement dans les rues, évitant tous les droïdes. Qui-Gon conduisit son apprenti et Jarja au-dessus d'un pont; analysant la zone, ils avaient une très bonne vue sur l'entrée du palais. Qui-Gon remarqua un petit groupe de personnes, escorté par des droïdes.

Il y avait une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe noire et portant un chapeau de plumes; à côté d'elle un vieil homme avec une barbe blanche et derrière eux, sept jeunes filles habillées de robe rouge orangée et en dernier, quelques gardes non armés.

Obiwan fixa son maître. Ils avaient trouvé la jeune reine …

(Pov Angela)

« Je ne peux pas rester ici, il faut que je rentre. » Murmura Angela.

Elle sauta dans la rue en s'approchant rapidement du palais. Vérifiant, qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, elle sauta vers une fenêtre ouverte sur l'aile ouest du palais. Le corridor était vide, Angela prit le couloir de gauche, avançant silencieusement. Tout était calme et silencieux.

« On dirait que cet endroit a été abandonné. » Murmura-t-elle.

(Pov Obiwan)

La reine et son groupe était sur le point de passer sous le pont. Qui-Gon et Obiwan se donnèrent un coup d'œil avant de décrocher leurs sabres et de sauter. Ils détruisirent les droïdes en deux et trois mouvements. Une fois tous les droïdes morts, Qui-Gon se tourna vers la reine.

« Ne restons pas là, votre Altesse !» Dit-il, le gouverneur posa son bras sur les épaules de la reine, l'emmenant dans le coin d'un bâtiment, le groupe les suivant.

Le gouverneur regarda Qui-Gon.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Nous sommes les ambassadeurs du chancelier Valorum. » Répondit Qui-Gon.

« Il semble que votre mission ait échoué, ambassadeur. » Dit le gouverneur.

« Les négociations n'ont jamais eu lieu. » Les informa Qui-Gon.

« Vous avez des vaisseaux ? » Le capitaine prit la parole.

« Dans l'aile ouest, là-bas. » En désignant, du doigt, la direction.

« Nous devons agir rapidement. » Dit Qui-Gon en se dirigeant vers la direction donnée. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'extérieur d'une grande porte.

« Votre Altesse étant données les circonstances, je propose que vous veniez avec nous sur Coruscant. » Dit Qui-Gon.

« Merci Ambassadeur, mais ma place est auprès de mon peuple. » Lui répondit la reine.

« Ils vous tueront si vous restez. » Expliqua Qui-Gon.

« Ils n'oseront pas ! » S'écria le gouverneur.

« Ils veulent qu'elle signe un traité pour que leur invasion soit légale, ils ne peuvent pas la tuer. » Ajouta le Capitaine.

« Cela doit cacher autre chose vote Altesse, c'est illogique ce que fait la Fédération. Mon intuition me dit qu'ils veulent vous détruire. » Plaida Qui-Gon, une voix à gauche prit soudain la parole.

« Je suis d'accord avec lui, votre Majesté. » Lentement s'avançant vers le groupe, Angela s'arrêta devant la reine, tous les yeux étaient fixés sur elle.

« Et vous êtes ….. Mademoiselle ? » Demanda le gouverneur suspect; Angela haussa un sourcil sous sa capuche. Jarja excité, commença à sauter de partout.

« Missa sais qui c'est ! » S'écria-t-il en pointant Angela. « Youssa est Black Rider ! » Angela sourit doucement, en faisant une petite révérence.

« En personne. » Répondit-elle.

Le gouverneur la fixa, ahuri.

« Vous êtes Black Rider ? Mais vous êtes juste une petite fille. » Dit-il.

Blessée par ce commentaire, Angela posa sa main sur sa hanche.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Vous voulez voir de quoi je suis capable ? » Contesta-t-elle.

Ne voulant pas mettre Black Rider en colère, le gouverneur se corrigea.

« Je pensais simplement que vous seriez plus âgée. »

« Désolée de vous décevoir gouverneur. » Répondit Angela.

Obiwan en laissant ses yeux balayer la silhouette de la jeune femme.

« C'est elle ! » Pensa-t-il.

« Comme, je vous le disais votre Altesse, vous devez partir avec nous. » Dit Qui-Gon.

« Partir de cette planète risque d'être dangereux … » Elle fit un pause, ses yeux se tournant vers la jeune servante à côté d'elle. « Pour nous tous. »

« Nous ne manquons pas de courage votre Altesse. » Répondit la jeune servante.

« Si vous voulez partir votre Majesté, il faut le faire maintenant. » Informa Qui-Gon.

« J'irai donc plaider notre cause au Sénat. » Répondit fermement la reine. « Soyez prudent gouverneur. » Dit-elle avant de suivre Qui-gon dans le hangar principal.

Angela jeta un coup d'œil au groupe de droïdes qui gardait des hommes.

« Il faut libérer ces pilotes. » Informa le capitaine.

Angela s'apprêta à sortir son sabre, quand une voix l'arrêta.

« Je m'en charge. » Dit Obiwan en marchant vers le groupe. Obiwan pouvait sentir le regard de Black Rider. Il lui fallut toute sa force pour ne pas se retourner. Qui-Gon arriva devant un droïde.

« Halte ! Où emmenez-vous ces personnes ? »

« Je suis l'ambassadeur du chancelier Valorum. J'emmène ces personnes à Coruscant. » Répondit Qui-Gon calmement.

« Où les emmenez-vous ? » Répéta le droïde.

« A Coruscant. »

« Euh… Coruscant… Euh… Aucun fichier… Je… Euh… Je vous arrête ! » Dit le droïde en pointant son pistolet.

Qui-Gon prit rapidement son sabre et détruisit tous les droïdes aux alentours. Tous les autres droïdes commencèrent à ouvrir le feu. Qui-Gon bloqua tous les tirs, les renvoyant sur les tireurs. Obiwan libéra les pilotes détenus. Angela, bien sûr, se jeta directement dans la bataille.

« Faites monter la reine à bord ! » Cria Angela au capitaine.

Obiwan rejoignit son Maître et Black Rider pour les aider à repousser d'autres droïdes. Il se retourna et abattit un droïde derrière lui et sentant une autre présence, il attaqua. Une lame argentée rencontra son sabre bleu. Obiwan choqué, regarda Black Rider , leurs armes toujours positionnées en X. Angela se reprit rapidement et courut vers le vaisseau. Obiwan la suivant. Une fois à l'intérieur, il rangea son sabre et rejoignit son Maître à la salle de contrôle. Le navire décolla et entra dans l'abîme de l'espace.

« On arrive au barrage ! » Informa le pilote.

A ce moment, le vaisseau qui avait formé le blocus ouvrit le tir. Le vaisseau tangua, une lumière rouge clignotant sur un des écrans.

« Le générateur de protection été touché ! » S'écria la pilote.

Obiwan s'assit et regarda l'écran montrant l'état du générateur du vaisseau, qui était actuellement en cours de réparation par les droïdes. Un par un, les droïdes furent détruits.

« Tous nos droïdes vont y rester ! » Déclara Obiwan.

« Si on ne répare pas le générateur de protection, on a aucune chance ! » Dit le capitaine. Quelques instants après, l'écran redevint vert.

« Ca redémarre ! Grâce à ce petit droïde ! » S'exclama joyeusement le pilote. « Bouclier déflecteur ouvert au maximum ! » Le vaisseau fila à la vitesse de la lumière.

« On va manquer d'énergie pour atteindre Coruscant. Il y a une fuite à l'hyperdrive. » Informa le pilote.

« Il va falloir s'arrêter quelque part pour réparer et ravitailler le vaisseau. » Déclara Qui-Gon.

« Là, Maître, Tatooine. C'est une petite planète isolée et pauvre. La Fédération du Commerce en est absente. » Informa Obiwan.

« Est-ce que vous en êtes certains ? » Demanda le capitaine.

« Elle est aux mains des Hutts. » Répondit Qui-Gon avec désinvolture.

« Il n'est pas question d'y amener son Altesse, les Hutts sont des Gangsters, s'ils s'aperçoivent … » Qui-Gon le coupa.

« Le problème serait le même s'il s'agissait d'une planète contrôlée par la Fédération. A ceci près que les Hutts ne sont pas à sa recherche, ce qui nous donne un avantage. » Expliqua Qui-Gon, avant de sortir de la salle de contrôle, Obiwan le suivant.

(Pov Angela)

Angela s'appuya contre un mur du vaisseau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. La jeune reine s'assit au fond de la salle, ses servantes l'entourant. Angela fixait la jeune reine.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. » Pensa-t-elle. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent, elle regarda le capitaine, Qui-Gon et Obiwan entrer dans la pièce, suivit par un petit droïde très sale. Les trois hommes se placèrent en face de la reine, le capitaine commença à parler. Angela eut l'impression qu'on l'observait. Jetant un regard sous sa capuche, elle remarqua que le jeune homme, Obiwan, était en train de la dévisager. Elle soutint son regard intensément, pendant une dizaine de minutes.

« Un petit droïde extrêmement bien conçu votre Altesse, on peut dire que c'est lui qui a sauvé notre vaisseau et nos vies. » Termina le capitaine, Angela tourna les yeux vers la reine.

« Voilà qui est digne de louanges. Qu'elle est son matricule ? » Demanda la reine. Le capitaine se pencha vers le droïde qui commençait à gazouiller.

« R2D2 votre Altesse. » Répondit le capitaine. La reine sourit gentiment.

« Merci R2D2… Padmé ! » Appela la reine. Angela haussa un sourcil à ce prénom, une jeune servante s'avança. Angela regarda intensément la jeune fille, elle avait des yeux et cheveux marron familiers. Angela sourit sous sa capuche en secouant doucement la tête.

« Nettoies ce petit droïde du mieux que tu pourras. Il mérite toute notre gratitude. » Ordonna la reine. Padmé fit sortir le droïde, tandis que Qui-Gon s'avançait.

« Votre Altesse, si vous le permettez nous nous dirigeons vers une petite planète du nom de Tatooine, pour réparer le vaisseau. » Informa Qui-Gon.

« Votre Majesté, je suis en désaccord avec le Jedi. » Dit le capitaine.

« Je vous demande de vous fiez à moi votre Altesse. » Dit Qui-Gon.

Angela regarda Padmé quitter silencieusement la salle avec R2D2. Alors qu'elle se préparait à la suivre, une voix s'adressa à elle.

« Qu'en pensez-vous Black Rider ? » Demanda la reine.

Angela réfléchit, avant de se redresser et de se diriger vers la porte.

« Quel autre choix avons-nous ?! » Demanda Angela, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte. « Je fais confiance aux Jedi. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de partir.

_Je vous remercie pour vos review, ça me fait super plaisir !_

_Ce chapitre a été corrigé par le Grand, le Magnifique MarsJovial... ^^_

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures !_


	23. Interrogatoire ou introduction ?

Chapitre 23 : Interrogatoire ou introduction ?

Angela trouva la jeune fille nommé Padmé assise sur un tabouret dans un petit compartiment. Elle était occupé à nettoyer le droïde appelé R2D2.

Angela la regarda silencieusement, Padmé ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

« Vous allez bien ? » Demanda Angela.

Padmé sursauta, puis se tourna vers Angela.

« Toujours nerveuse hein ? Quand nous nous sommes rencontrées, c'était normal, mais là… » Dit Angela en souriant doucement sous sa capuche.

« Etes-vous obligée d'apparaître comme ça, par hasard? » Demanda Padmé, en continuant d'astiquer le droïde.

« Tout d'abord, ce n'est jamais par hasard; j'ai toujours une bonne raison et ce n'est pas de ma faute, si j'ai été formé pour être discrète. »

Répondit Angela sur la défensive avant de murmurer...

« Votre Altesse. »

Padmé la regarda, la bouche entrouverte.

« Vous avez vraiment pensé que je ne vous avais pas reconnu ? » Demanda Angela, amusée par la réaction de Padmé.

« Comment avez-vous… » Commença-t-elle, Angela rit doucement.

« Vous vous souvenez, je vous ai rencontré avant que vous ne deveniez reine. »

Lui rappela Angela.

« Oh… Bien… » Répondit maladroitement Padmé. Les deux femmes se regardèrent avant de rigoler.

« Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai oublié notre rencontre. » Déclara Padmé.

Angela sourit, s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Elle ramassa un chiffon et aida Padmé à nettoyer le droïde.

« Vous avez été très occupé, ce n'est rien. » Répondit Angela.

« Non… Non ! Ce n'est pas rien. Vous avez tant fait pour moi… Et pour mon peuple.

Et quand, vous êtes venue me mettre en garde contre tout cela et que j'ai, encore, refusé de vous croire. » Déclara Padmé doucement.

« Hey, ne vous en faites pas à ce sujet. C'est du passé. Maintenant, nous devons nous concentrer sur l'avenir et non pas sur ce que l'on a fait ou ce qui est arrivé. »

Angela sourit à Padmé.

« Et bien, vous m'avez encore sauvé la vie. Et pour cela, vous avez toute ma confiance. Je ne douterai plus jamais de vous Black Rider. » Promis Padmé.

Angela se leva.

« Oh, en passant, appelez-moi Angela ».

Angela sourit une dernière fois à Padmé avant de quitter la salle.

Elle fit le tour du vaisseau, avant de trouver une pièce de stockage. Curieuse, Angela entra et regarda les différentes étagères.

« Je me demande s'il y a un ordinateur. » Murmura Angela en parcourant les rangements. Elle leva les yeux et sourit.

« Tu es là ! » Murmura-t-elle en apercevant l'objet recherché. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de l'atteindre, ces doigts ne touchaient même pas le bord de l'étagère.

« Ahh, mais pourquoi l'ont-ils mis si haut ? » Gémit-elle.

Angela regarda autour d'elle. Elle trouva un petit tabouret dans un coin, elle le prit et monta dessus. Elle était déjà un peu plus grande, elle se remit sur la pointe des pieds.

« Allez … viens ! » Marmonna Angela, elle réussit à attraper le côté de l'ordinateur, elle le tire vers elle. Soudain le vaisseau s'ébranla, Angela perdit l'équilibre et tomba du tabouret.

« Ahh ! » Cria-t-elle en tombant à la renverse.

Une paire de bras la réceptionna. Automatiquement, elle passa son bras derrière le cou du jeune homme.

La capuche d'Angela tomba, dévoilant ses cheveux blond vénitien et son visage masqué.

La paire de bras qui avait attrapé Angela s'enroula autour de sa taille.

Elle regarda Obiwan. Ses profonds yeux bleu/vert la fixaient.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Angela ne prenne la parole.

« Tu sais, nous devrions vraiment arrêter de nous rentrer dedans comme ça. »

Obiwan sourit et hocha la tête.

« J'étais sur le point de te dire la même chose. »

Angela sourit avant de se détacher de lui.

« Bien, merci de m'avoir rattrapé en passant. »

Avant de se rediriger vers les étagères.

« Permets-moi. » Offrit Obiwan, il tendit la main et attrapa l'ordinateur pour Angela.

« Je te remercie. » Dit Angela en récupérant l'objet convoité. Elle se dirigea vers une petite table et s'assit. Obiwan la suivit.

« Puis-je savoir ton nom ? » Demanda-il, Angela se figea, le regarda avec malice.

« Est-ce un interrogatoire ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit et prit un siège en face d'elle.

« C'est une introduction. » Répondit-il.

Angela pencha la tête sur le côté, puis se mit à rire.

« Si tu le dis. » Répondit-elle.

« Euh… Je suis Angela. » Elle tendit poliment sa main, Obiwan la serra.

« Obiwan Kenobi. »

Angela reprit sa main et commença à jouer avec l'ordinateur portatif.

« Tu as une arme très intéressante. » Dit Obiwan.

Angela le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Qui, mon sabre ? » Demanda-t-elle, puis elle haussa les épaules. « Il fait l'affaire. »

« Il est capable de résister à un coup de sabre. » Dit Obiwan, soucieux.

« Oui, je sais. J'ai l'ai conçu pour. » Murmura Angela avant de tapoter sur le clavier.

Ce fut au tour d'Obiwan hausser un sourcil.

« Tu as fait ton arme toute seule ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu as l'air surpris. » Répondit Angela nonchalamment.

« En effet, je le suis. Ne sais-tu pas qu'un sabre laser est capable de couper tous les métaux connu de l'homme ? » Interrogea-t-il.

Angela hocha la tête, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'écran.

« Oui, je sais les capacités d'un sabre laser. » Répondit-elle.

« La seule chose capable de résister à un sabre laser est un autre sabre laser...

..Et ton arme… n'en est pas un. » Déclara Obiwan.

Angela regarda Obiwan.

« Tu as raison. Mon arme n'est pas un sabre laser, c'est juste un sabre. » Dit Angela, irritée.

« Alors, comment se fait-il… »

Angela se leva avant qu'Obiwan n'ait pu finir sa question.

« Parce que mon sabre a été forgé à partir de cristaux pour sabre laser, donc si tu y réfléchis bien, nos sabres ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre. La seule chose qui les sépare est que le tien brille et pas le mien. » Termina Angela, en retournant à son jeu.

Obiwan était bouche bée.

« Comment as-tu réussi à trouver ces pièces ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Angela grogna d'agacement.

« Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ? » Répondit-elle, ses yeux se réduisant en regardant l'écran.

« Je pensais que ça allait être bien au début, mais ce mec m'énerve ! » Pensa Angela.

« Pour avoir ces pièces, il faut être avec un Jedi. » Expliqua Obiwan. Angela le regarda.

« C'est ce que tu crois. » Grommela Angela.

Les yeux d'Obiwan se plissèrent.

« Très bien, si tu ne veux pas me répondre, mais dis-moi au moins, pourquoi tu portes un masque ? »

Angela éteignit l'ordinateur et le ferma bruyamment.

« Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! » Dit-elle sèchement.

Angela se leva et sortit en claquant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ce mec ? Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire, c'est une introduction. » Imita Angela.

Elle revint dans la pièce où était Padmé, toujours en train de nettoyer le droïde. Elle parlait à Jarja et en avait presque fini avec R2D2.

« Tu es un Gungin, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Padmé.

Jarja hocha la tête.

« Uh Huh. »

« Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ? » Demanda Padmé.

Angela s'appuya contre la porte et écouta.

« Missa c'est pas, Missa attaquais journée matin assez bonne heure, cherchais copieuse croûte et BOOM, Missa chocotte bleu, Missa attrapais Jedi et PAW Missa ici. Missa bleu, bleu chocotte. » Expliqua Jarja qui se mit à rire doucement.

Padme sourit.

Angela se redressa et toqua. Padme et Jarja se retournèrent.

« Ca te dérange si j'entre ? » Demanda Angela. Padmé secoua la tête.

« Non, joins-toi à nous Angela. » Invita Padmé. Jarja la regarda choqué.

« You'sa appelée Angela ? » Demanda-il. Angela sourit et hocha la tête.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle, en prenant un siège.

« Ooo dat, c'est un joli prénom. » Commenta Jarja.

« Je te remercie ». Padme regarda Angela.

« Tout va bien ? Tu sembles un peu… tendue. » Déclara doucement Padmé. Angela soupira.

« Oui, je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu énervée. » Répondit Angela. Les sourcils de Padmé se froncèrent.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle curieusement. Angela secoua la tête.

« Ce jeune Jedi. Il est trop curieux pour son propre bien. » Grommela Angela. Padmé rigola.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » Demanda Angela un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Tu l'es. » Répondit Padmé. Angela haussa un sourcil.

« Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que j'étais _si drôle. » _Grommela ironiquement Angela.

« Que t'a fait exactement ce jeune Jedi ? » Demanda Padmé.

« Il est curieux. Il n'arrête pas de poser des questions et il veut absolument avoir une réponse. » Répondit Angela.

« Et cela te dérange ? » Demanda Padmé. Angela hocha la tête.

« Oui ! Pourquoi se préoccupe-t-il de moi ? » Demanda Angela à Padmé. Celle-ci sourit avant de recommencer à pouffer de rire.

« Peut-être qu'il est intéressé par toi ? » Proposa Padmé.

« Quoi ? Non, non, non, nous ne nous connaissons même pas. » S'écria Angela. Padmé haussa les épaules.

« Honnêtement, Angela...ne sais-tu pas comment les hommes s'intéressent aux femmes ? » Demanda Padmé.

« … Touchée… » Murmura Angela. Padmé sourit et se pencha vers Angela.

« Peut-être que tu devrais lui donner une seconde chance. » Taquina Padmé.

« Padmé s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas … impliquer un Jedi. » Déclara Angela.

« Pourquoi pas ? Il est beau. » Padmé lui fit un clin d'œil. Angela sourit avant d'hocher la tête.

« Oui, il l'est. Mais, ce n'est pas la question. » Dit Angela.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Interrogea Padmé.

« Padmé, j'ai 99 problèmes sur les bras en ce moment, je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir un mec. » Répondit-elle.

« Ok. Si c'est ce que tu veux. » Murmura Padmé. Angela sourit en se levant.

« Terminé ! » S'écria Padmé en admirant son travail. R2D2 brillait, il fit un bip-bip joyeux.

« De rien. » Répondit Padmé. Angela sourit en tendant la main. Padmé prit sa main et Angela l'aida à se relever.

« Merci Angela. » Dit Padmé.

Angela hocha la tête et sourit.

« A quoi servent les amies ? » Répondit-elle, elles se sourirent.

Toutes deux savaient que ce jour-là, une longue amitié réciproque venait de naître.

_Pardonnez-moi, les amis...j'étais à Milan...et, point ! Loin du clavier...Loin de l'écran...ne dit-on ?_

_Corrigé par le grand MarsJovial2312._

_A la semaine prochaine =) _


	24. La femme derrière le masque !

Chapitre 24 : La femme derrière le masque !

Angela ressentit, un soudain sentiment de chute dans son estomac, elle regarda Padmé.

« Nous atterrissons. » Dit Angela, Padmé hocha la tête.

« Je dois aller parler à la reine. » Murmura-t-elle doucement, Angela haussa un sourcil.

« Oh, tu vois de quoi je veux parler ! » S'écria doucement Padmé, avant de s'éloigner rapidement, Jarja la suivant, ainsi que R2D2. Angela rit doucement.

« Que vais-je faire maintenant ? » Se demanda-t-elle. Angela se mordit la lèvre, avant de commencer à faire les cents pas. Elle défit son manteau et l'enleva, cette absence de chaleur la fit frissonner. Angela réalisa à quel point il faisait froid dans le vaisseau. Elle posa son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise, puis elle dégrafa son sabre, le posant également sur la chaise.

« Je dois sortir… Il faut que je redevienne… normale. » Hésitante, Angela enleva son masque noir. Elle se sentit soudainement très exposée. Elle s'avança vers la porte du navire, jetant un coup d'œil par le hublot. Il n'y avait que du sable et des rochers sur la planète Tatooine.

Quand le vaisseau toucha le sol, Angela ouvrit la porte et sortit sous le soleil ardent. Voulant que personne ne constate sa disparition, Angela se dirigea rapidement dans la direction où elle apercevait de la civilisation.

(POV Obiwan)

Obiwan se mit à genoux devant le générateur, vissant et réajustant certaines pièces. Qui-Gon entra vêtu d'un poncho gris, Obiwan se leva.

« L'hyperdrive est défectueux Maître, il nous en faut un nouveau. » Informa Obiwan, Qui-Gon soupira.

« Ca va compliquer les choses. Je vais sortir récupérer les pièces dont nous avons besoin. Reste ici et assure-toi que personne ne s'approche du vaisseau. Si quelqu'un appelle, ne répond pas. » Ordonna Qui-Gon, Obiwan hocha la tête.

« Oui, Maître. » Répondit-il, Qui-Gon repartit sans un mot. Obiwan reprit son activité, il travailla pendant dix minutes avant de faire une pause. Il s'assit à une table, pensif. Il ne cessait de penser à Angela.

« Pourquoi suis-je tant attiré par elle ? » Se Demanda-t-il.

Il savait qu'il allait à l'encontre du code Jedi en ayant des sentiments pour quelqu'un, surtout quand c'est une femme. Obiwan avait déjà eu des expériences avec des femmes.

« Mais Angela est différente. Elle n'est pas comme les autres femmes que j'ai connues… » Obiwan était tellement obnubilé par Angela que ça en devenait frustrant. Il voulait se rapprocher d'elle, mais il savait que c'était impossible et que ça n'arriverait pas.

Secouant la tête, il se leva et partit affronter le mystère qu'était Angela. Elle n'était nulle part en vue. Il entra dans la salle principale du vaisseau, quand un éclair attira son attention. Il s'arrêta et regarda la chaise. Il effleura du bout des doigts les effets d'Angela.

« Elle a laissé son manteau, son sabre et … »Obiwan s'arrêta, ramassant le masque et l'examinant.

« Elle est sortie. » Murmura-t-il, il reposa le masque et quitta la salle.

Obiwan se dirigea vers l'arrière du vaisseau, la porte menant à l'extérieur était grande ouverte.

« Elle a dû partir quand nous avons atterri. » pensa-t-il, il secoua la tête, étonné.

« Que fais-tu Angela ? » Murmura-t-il à voix haute.

(POV Angela)

Le soleil tapait fort sur la peau d'Angela, elle se sentait brûler lentement.

« Je suis bonne pour avoir un coup de soleil ! » Dit-elle, en entrant dans une petite ville de Tatooine.

Les gens s'affairaient tant dans les rues qu'Angela faillit être piétinée. Des boutiques étaient disposées des deux côtés de la rue. Angela réussit tout de même à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule et à aller s'abriter à l'ombre d'une tente.

Elle resta au frais pendant une dizaine de minutes pour reprendre son souffle, observant l'agitation de la ville. Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur un groupe de voyageurs fatigués, il y avait un grand homme avec une barbe, une jeune fille, un droïde et une drôle de créature. Les yeux d'Angela s'élargirent en les reconnaissant.

« Ah, on dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir faire une promenade. » Pensa-t-elle en regardant Qui-Gon, Padmé, Jarja et R2D2 entrés dans une boutique au coin de la rue.

Elle attendit quelques instants avant de les suivre. Elle attendit à la porte, observant Qui-Gon qui expliquait son problème à une créature bleue avec des ailes.

« Ah oui, du Nubian ! Ce n'est pas ça qui manque, si tu veux bien me suivre, on va te trouver ce que tu cherches. » Le propriétaire du magasin s'envola, Qui-Gon se tourna vers Jarja qui tenait dans ses mains une bouteille, il le lui arracha.

« Surtout ne touche à rien ! » Ordonna-t-il à Jarja avant de s'éloigner avec R2D2. Dès qu'il eut le dos tourné, Jarja lui tira la langue en faisant une grimace ridicule. Angela sourit et se mit à rire. Padmé se retourna et regarda Angela qui s'avançait gracieusement.

« Comment ça va Padmé ? » Demanda Angela, Padmé fronça les sourcils, confuse.

« On se connait ? »Demanda-t-elle, Angela hocha la tête lentement.

« Oui, tu viens de me voir, portant un masque et un sabre. » Padmé mit ses mains sur sa bouche, ses yeux bruns ahuris.

« Angela ? » Chuchota-t-elle, celle-ci sourit en hochant la tête. « Seigneur ! …. Tu as des tâches de rousseur ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Angela leva sa main et se frotta doucement la joue, elle n'avait jamais apprécié ses tâches de rousseur, elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille. Elle en avait sur ses deux joues, ainsi que sur le bout du nez, mais c'était vraiment très léger.

« Oui, j'ai des tâches de rousseur. » Confirma sourdement Angela.

« C'est adorable ! » Dit Padmé en rigolant doucement et en se dirigeant vers son amie. « Ce n'est pas très courant de là, d'où je viens. » Expliqua Padmé.

« Alors, vous venez chercher des pièces pour le vaisseau ? » Demanda Angela, Padmé hocha la tête.

« Ouais. Mais que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda Padmé.

« J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, je suis donc allée faire une promenade… »Répondit Angela, Padmé haussa un sourcil.

« Une promenade ? » Répéta Padmé, Angela hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je suis allée marcher, Padmé.

Si tu n'as pas remarqué, je ne suis pas du genre à rester assise bien longtemps. » Explique Angela, Padmé rit.

« Oh si, j'ai remarqué. » Les deux filles se mirent à rire doucement, puis elles firent le tour de la boutique. Une voix s'éleva derrière elles.

« Est-ce que vous êtes des anges ? » Angela se retourna, un petit garçon assis sur le comptoir les regardait curieusement.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Padmé avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Angela.

« Un ange, j'en ai entendu parler par les pilotes qui font étape ici. Ce sont les plus belles créatures de tout l'univers. On dit qu'elles vivent sur les lunes de Diego… Je crois… » Répondit-il, Angela et Padmé lui sourient.

« Tu es un drôle de petit garçon. Comment sais-tu tant de choses ? » Demanda Padmé.

« J'écoute tout ce que racontent les négociants et les pilotes qui viennent ici. Je suis pilote, tu sais ! » Déclara-t-il fièrement, Angela et Padmé s'échangèrent un regard.

« Tu es pilote ? » Répéta Padmé.

« Ouais, depuis toujours, et un beau jour je m'envolerai de cette planète. » Confirma-t-il.

« Impressionnant. » Commenta Angela.

« Et tu es là depuis quand ? » Demanda Padmé.

« Depuis que je suis tout petit, je devais avoir trois ans. Gruda nous a perdu en pariant aux courses; donc je suis coincé ici jusqu'à ce que la dette soit remboursée. » Expliqua le garçon.

« Tu es esclave ? » Demanda Padmé, les yeux du jeune garçon se rétrécirent.

« Je suis une personne et mon nom est Anakin. » Répondit-il sur la défensive.

« Pardonne-moi. C'est que tout paraît si étrange ici, je suis un peu dépaysée. » Expliqua Padmé, les yeux d'Anakin redevinrent doux.

« C'est bon. » Dit-il en souriant. Qui-Gon revint de l'arrière boutique.

« On s'en va. Jarja viens ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Soudain Qui-Gon s'arrêta, baissant les yeux vers Angela, tandis qu'elle le regardait d'en bas.

« Comment ça va Qui-Gon ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, quand il réalisa qui elle était. Qui-Gon prit le bras d'Angela et la tira derrière lui.

« Ok, ok, pas la peine de me trimbaler. » Grogna-t-elle, elle entendit Anakin rigoler doucement, elle lui sourit.

« Ravie de t'avoir rencontré ! » Dit Angela, tandis que Qui-Gon la traînait hors du magasin. Padmé se dirigea vers la porte avant de se retourner et de sourire à Anakin.

« Je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontré Anakin. » Dit-elle avant de quitter le magasin.

« Moi aussi, je suis très content de t'avoir rencontré. » Cria-t-il.

Qui-Gon tira Angela à travers la foule, avant de s'arrêter dans un coin sombre. Il la poussa contre le mur, et dit fermement.

« Que faîtes-vous ici seule ? Vous ne savez pas quel danger vous pourriez rencontrer dans cet endroit inconnu ? » Gronda-t-il, Angela le fixa.

« C'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant. Et je sais comment prendre soin de moi, Qui-Gon. » Répliqua-t-elle, Padmé et Jarja regardaient la scène à l'écart.

« A partir de maintenant, vous me dîtes quand vous partez et où vous allez. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre quelqu'un. »

Angela se redressa de toute sa hauteur à cet ordre.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Maître Qui-Gon, je ne reçois aucun ordre de personne. La reine vous a peut-être chargé de surveiller le groupe, mais je n'en fais pas partie. Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un me dise quoi faire, j'agis seule. » Angela fit un geste pour repousser Qui-Gon, mais il la bloqua.

« Tu restes avec nous. Je ne te permettrai pas de gambader dans la rue toute seule. » Qui-Gon continua son chemin, tirant derrière lui Angela.

« Euh, non, je ne crois pas ! » Angela planta ses talons dans le sol.

« Ecoutez Qui-Gon ! Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez, mais vous avez trois secondes pour me lâcher. » Avertit Angela. Qui-Gon se retourna vers elle.

« Non, toi écoute-moi. Si tu veux te battre avec moi...Bien ! Mais je peux te promettre que je vais gagner. Maintenant, tu vas écouter mes instructions et les suivre, ou alors je te porterai sur mon épaule tant que nous serons en ville. Choisis ! » Qui-Gon attendit la réponse d'Angela. Elle tira son bras loin de Qui-Gon.

« Je ne sais pas qui est le plus exaspérant ! Vous ou votre apprenti ! » Siffla Angela entre ses dents, en avançant d'un pas rageur, Qui-Gon et le reste de la troupe la suivant.

Ils descendirent la rue du marché en silence, ou du moins jusqu'à ce que Jarja commence à brailler.

Personne n'avait vraiment fait attention à ce qui se passait, une minute Jarja était à côté d'eux et l'autre il était par terre avec un voyou effrayant au dessus de lui. Angela se retourna s'apprêtant à régler son compte à la bête qui osait sans prendre à Jarja, quand Anakin arriva. Il parla dans une langue inconnue, la créature se leva et partit.

Angela sourit à Anakin et se dirigea avec Padmé et Qui-Gon vers lui.

« Salut. » Salua le petit garçon.

« Qui y a-t-il ? » Demanda Qui-Gon.

« Votre ami allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il a failli se battre avec un Dug, un des plus dangereux en plus, Sebula. » Expliqua Anakin.

« Missa déteste ratatine, missa jamais chercher biz-biz. » Répondit défensivement Jarja.

« Néanmoins, le garçon a raison. Tu allais t'attirer de graves ennuis. » Gronda Qui-Gon, puis il se tourna vers Anakin en souriant. « Merci mon jeune ami. »

Le petit groupe passa le reste de l'après-midi à se promener avec Anakin dans différentes boutiques afin de trouver des pièces de rechange pour leur vaisseau. Ils s'arrêtèrent au stand d'une vieille amie du jeune garçon.

« Ooh mes os me font mal, un tempête se prépare Any tu ferais mieux de rentrer. » Mis en garde la vielle femme.

« Vous savez où vous abriter ? » Demanda Anakin.

« Nous allons regagner notre vaisseau. » Dit Qui-Gon.

« Et il est loin ? » Questionna Anakin.

« A l'extérieur de la ville. » Répondit Padmé.

« Vous n'arriverez jamais à temps. Les tempêtes de sable sont dangereuses. Très dangereuses. Venez je vous emmène chez moi ! » Offrit Anakin.

Le groupe le suivit et dès qu'ils arrivèrent, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur.

« Maman c'est moi ! » Appela Anakin, Jarja examina l'intérieur de la petite maison.

« Oh très cosi. » Marmonna-t-il doucement, la mère d'Anakin sortit de la cuisine.

« J'ai ramené des amis, maman. » Dit Anakin.

« Je m'appelle Qui-Gon Jinn, voici Jarja, Angela et R2D2. » Présenta-t-il.

« C'est Padmé. » Rajouta Anakin en pointant du doigt la jeune fille en question.

« Pourquoi sont-ils ici Anakin ? » Demanda sa mère.

« Une tempête de sable se prépare maman. » Expliqua Anakin, avant de prendre la main de Padmé. « Suis-moi je vais te montrer C3PO. » Dit-il avec enthousiasme en la tirant hors de la pièce, Padmé sourit et attrapa Angela au passage.

Qui-Gon le regarda partir avant de se tourner vers la mère d'Anakin.

« Votre fils a eu la gentillesse de nous offrir un abri. » Shmi Skywalker sourit.

« Je ne m'habituerais jamais aux surprises d'Anakin. » Dit-elle doucement, Qui-Gon sourit.

« C'est un garçon très spécial. » Déclara-t-il, Shmi le regarda comme s'il venait de découvrir un grand secret.

« Oui, je sais. » Répondit-elle.

Dans une autre pièce, Anakin se préparait à montrer son droïde à Angela et Padmé. Anakin releva la bâche qui couvrait le droïde, celui-ci était parfait, il ne lui manquait qu'un œil.

« N'est-il pas génial ? Mais il n'est pas encore tout à fait fini. » Déclara Anakin.

« Il est magnifique ! » Commenta Padmé.

« Vraiment ? Tu l'aimes ? C'est un droïde de protocole, je l'ai construit pour aider maman. » Expliqua Anakin en appuyant sur un bouton. Le droïde se réveilla.

« Oh ! Oh mon… Il fait bien sombre ici ! » S'écria le droïde.

« Oups ! » Marmonna Anakin en ramassant un œil doré et en le positionnant sur le droïde.

« Ah, c'est mieux. Bonjour, je suis C3PO relation humain cyborg. Que puis-je faire pour vous servir ? » Demanda-t-il poliment.

« Il est parfait. » Complimenta Padmé en souriant.

« C'est très impressionnant Anakin. Je suis surprise que tu l'aies construit tout seul. C'est incroyable ! » Ajouta Angela.

« Oh vous n'avez encore rien vu. Quand la tempête sera finie...on ira voir mon module. Je me construis un module de course ! » Dit-il fièrement, les deux filles sourirent à son enthousiasme. R2D2 émit plusieurs bip-bip, C3PO le regarda curieusement.

« Je vous demande pardon, qu'entendez-vous par nu ? » Demanda-t-il, R2 bipa de nouveau.

« J'ai mes cuisses à l'air ? Oh juste ciel, comme c'est embarrassant ! » Grommela-t-il.

Angela, Padmé et Anakin éclatèrent de rire.

_Halala, cette Angela ! Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi elle me fait bien rire. Un coup elle est très sérieuse voire dangereuse. Et l'autre instant elle nous fait un caprice ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, c'est beaucoup de répliques de film, mais bon… _

_Ce chapitre a été corrigé par __MarsJovial__._

_A la semaine prochaine les amis, avec la suite des aventures d'Angela !_


	25. Décode

Chapitre 25 : Décode

- - - - - - - - Coruscant, sur un balcon surplombant la grande ville - - - - - - - -

« Tatooine est peu peuplée. S'ils sont bien là-bas, je les trouverai rapidement maître. » Dit Maul.

« Contrer les Jedi en premier… Et vous n'aurez plus aucun mal à ramener la reine sur Naboo où elle signera le traité. » Expliqua Sidious, Maul se tourna vers son maître.

« Nous allons nous révéler aux Jedi et enfin nous aurons notre vengeance. Vous avez été bien formé mon jeune apprenti, ils ne vous résisteront pas longtemps. » Sidious se figea.

« Maître ? »

« Je viens d'être informé d'une menace potentielle pour notre plan. » Commenta Sidious, Maul fronça les sourcils.

« Quelle est cette menace ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas _Quelle _mon apprenti, c'est _Qui_. J'ai entendu parler de Black Rider, il semble fort et bien formé. Il a aidé à l'évasion de la Reine et reste maintenant avec elle. » Maul hocha la tête en comprenant.

« Black Rider, le gardien de Naboo comme certaines personnes l'appellent, oui… J'en ai entendu parler… Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » Demanda Maul, Sidious sourit.

« C'est une menace non seulement pour notre plan, mais pour les Sith en général. Nous devons éliminer toutes les menaces qui pourront nous faire obstacle. Mon jeune apprenti, vous devez tuer Black Rider. » Termina Sidious, Maul sourit avant de faire une révérence.

« Ca sera fait. » Assura-t-il, avant de tourner les talons pour commencer sa mission ….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - De retour sur Tatooine - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tout le monde était assis profitant du dîner qui avait été préparé. De nombreuses discussions avaient été soulevées, dont la principale, un plan pour obtenir l'argent nécessaire pour les pièces manquantes au vaisseau.

Le jeune Anakin avait proposé d'utiliser son podracer pour une course, sa mère avait d'abord été réticente à cette idée, puis elle avait cédé et accepté de laisser son fils aider les voyageurs.

Presque immédiatement, tout le monde avait aidé Anakin à améliorer son podracer, même Jarja avait aidé. On y travailla jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Qui-Gon nous demanda de rentrer à l'intérieur pour nous reposer pour le lendemain.

Shmi offrit à Padmé et Angela un lit de taille moyenne à partager; les deux filles apprécièrent le geste et se mirent directement au lit. En fermant ses yeux fatigués, Angela fut parcouru d'un sentiment familier quelle n'avait pas ressenti depuis des mois, elle n'eut pas le temps de l'analyser qu'elle s'était déjà endormie.

Pendant la nuit, au-delà de la périphérie de la ville, un sinistre vaisseau spatial atterrit en haut d'une falaise. Maul en sortit et se dirigea vers le bord du précipice. Il fixa les lumières de la petite ville, avant de pousser un bouton de son bracelet électronique, trois droïdes- sondes sortirent du vaisseau et se dirigèrent vers la ville. Maul en les regardant, les vit s'évanouir dans l'abîme de la nuit …

Les yeux d'Angela s'ouvrirent d'un coup, elle s'assit rapidement sur le lit. Padmé dormait paisiblement à côté d'elle. La respiration d'Angela était rapide et son cœur battait la chamade. Silencieusement, elle se leva en prenant soin de ne pas déranger son amie. Elle alla vers une petite fenêtre ouverte, fixant dans le vague, cette nuit paisible. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

« Maul est ici… Je peux le sentir. » Murmura-t-elle.

Angela se dirigea vers le petit bureau placé dans le coin de la pièce, elle y prit du papier et un stylo, puis griffonna une lettre à la reine, d'une main tremblant doucement.

_« Padmé_

_Quelque chose d'important est arrivé, je retourne à ton vaisseau. Je ne serai pas de retour pour la course, alors ne m'attendez pas. Dis à Anakin que je lui souhaite bonne chance !_

_Signé, Angela. »_

Elle se relit rapidement, avant de placer le message à côté de Padmé. Sans perdre une seconde, Angela sauta par la fenêtre. Ses bottes touchèrent le sol sableux silencieusement. Angela sprinta hors de la ville. La nuit était fraîche, il était donc facile pour Angela de garder un bon rythme. Elle atteint le vaisseau de la reine en 20 minutes et à sa grande surprise, la rampe était encore ouverte, lui permettant d'entrer.

Le vaisseau était sombre et calme, tout le monde devait dormir. Angela se dirigea silencieusement vers ses affaires. Elle les prit, mais se figea.

« Attends une seconde… Où est mon masque ? » Marmonna-t-elle en le cherchant à quatre pattes par terre, soudain une voix l'interrompit.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » Angela se figea, elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Obiwan était appuyé sur un mur et la regardait. Angela s'assit sur ses genoux.

« Ca se pourrait… » Grogna-t-elle, Obiwan sourit avant de se diriger vers Angela. Il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle se leva rapidement et essaya de lui arracher l'objet. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse sans emparer, il le tint hors de sa portée.

« Ce n'est pas très poli. » Dit-il désinvolte, Angela le fixa.

« Donne-moi ça Obiwan. » Exigea Angela, Obiwan rangea le masque dans sa robe Jedi.

« Je le ferai, à deux conditions. » Répondit-il, Angela croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'avança menaçante dans sa direction, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient nez à nez.

« Très bien, tu veux jouer petit Jedi. Quelles sont tes conditions ? » Siffla-t-elle.

« Je voudrais avoir une petite discussion avec toi. Et deux… » Il se tut quelques instants.

« Oui ? » Demanda Angela.

« Joins-toi à moi pour boire un verre. » Termina-t-il, Angela le regarda ahurie.

« C'est une blague hein ? » Obiwan secoua la tête. Angela rit irritée.

« Alors, j'attends. Si tu acceptes, je te rends ton masque, si tu refuses je le garde… » Elle rit encore plus fort en secouant la tête.

« Tu as beaucoup de cran, jeune Jedi. » Dit Angela en le regardant avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien. » Répondit-elle en ouvrant la marche vers la minuscule cuisine du vaisseau. Il y avait une table dressée contre le mur, avec deux verres déjà prêts, dessus. Angela s'assit dans un des fauteuils, Obiwan l'imitant.

« Tu as eu le temps de tout planifier, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Angela en levant un sourcil, il sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. » Répondit-il en prenant le verre pour en boire une gorgée. Angela le regarda. Il leva sa main, faisant s'élever le verre dans les airs. Il le dirigea doucement vers Angela. Celle-ci tendit la main et saisit doucement le verre, hésitante, elle le porta à ses lèvres avant de prendre une petite gorgée, puis elle le reposa sur la table.

« Très bien Obiwan, qu'y a-t-il au juste ? » Demanda Angela, Obiwan reposa également son verre sur la table.

« Ecoute Angela, nous avons pris un très mauvais départ…. Je vais prendre le blâme pour cela. Et je voudrais recommencer. » Dit-il sincèrement en regardant Angela dans les yeux. Elle réfléchit à cette déclaration, avant de hocher la tête avant de reprendre son verre.

« J'aimerais bien. » Répondit-elle doucement en fixant son verre, ne voyant donc pas le sourire d'Obiwan à sa réponse.

« Je suis content de l'entendre. » Dit-il, doucement Obiwan posa son masque sur la table. Angela leva les yeux, avant de prendre son masque et de le poser sur ses genoux.

« Il y a une chose que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre. Pourquoi ressens-tu le besoin de te cacher derrière cela ? » Angela regarda Obiwan.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je me cache ? » Demanda Angela, Obiwan se pencha vers elle.

« Sinon, pourquoi voudrais-tu porter un masque ? » Demanda-t-il, Angela ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Elle savait pourquoi elle portait un masque, mais l'expliquer à un Jedi n'était pas quelque chose d'aisé.

« Ca me fait paraître intimidante ? » Répondit-elle doucement, en baissant les yeux sous le regard intense d'Obiwan. Elle l'entendit ricaner doucement.

« Eh bien, c'est une raison, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit _la_ raison. » Dit Obiwan.

« Tu utilises tes pouvoirs de Jedi sur moi ? » Demanda Angela les yeux suspicieux. Obiwan prit une autre gorgée.

« Ils ne fonctionnent pas sur toi. » Répondit-il, les sourcils d'Angela se lévèrent.

« Ils ne fonctionnent pas ? » Répéta-t-elle. Obiwan secoua la tête.

« Je peux lire dans l'esprit de pratiquement tout le monde sur ce vaisseau, ou sentir leurs émotions. » Il s'arrêta. « Mais toi …. Rien. C'est tellement frustrant parfois. » Murmura-t-il, Angela baissa la tête en souriant doucement. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux d'Obiwan la fixant avec intensité. Elle le regarda.

« Tu me regardes toujours comme ça ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, Obiwan secoua la tête comme s'il venait de sortir de transe.

« Euh non, en fait… c'est juste. » Il s'arrêta.

« C'est juste ? » Le poussa-t-elle.

« J'essaie juste de te comprendre. » Répondit-il.

« Me comprendre ? Obiwan, je suis une femme, pas un casse-tête. » Dit-elle ironiquement, Obiwan rit.

« J'en suis conscient Angela. Mais, les casse-têtes, je les comprends. » Répondit-il malicieusement.

« Eh bien, pourquoi cherches-tu à me comprendre si désespérément ? » Interrogea Angela.

« Tu es un mystère. » Répondit-il, Angela sentit la chaleur envahir ses joues, elle baissa doucement les yeux.

« Certains mystères de la vie ne sont pas destinés à être résolus. » Murmura-t-elle.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? » Demanda curieusement Obiwan en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« C'est mieux comme ça. Je ne suis pas comme la plupart des filles, Obiwan… au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. » Répondit-elle, Obiwan hocha la tête.

« Je sais Angela… c'est pourquoi je suis si attiré par toi. » Murmura-t-il, Angela sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge, elle regarda Obiwan.

« … Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais… » Pensa-t-elle.

Angela se leva brusquement, Obiwan l'imita. Elle secoua la tête.

« Non Obiwan, tu ne devrais pas être … » Sa voix se brisa.

« Obiwan...si tu...c'est ce qui est le mieux pour toi, tu vas rester à l'écart et m'oublier. » Avertit doucement Angela. Obiwan la regarda confus et avant qu'il ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit, Angela s'enfuit de la salle.

« Angela ! » Celle-ci pressa le pas et courut dans un petit compartiment. Elle poussa le lit contre le mur et ferma la porte à clef. Un nouveau sentiment surgit au plus profond d'Elle-même, un sentiment qui la hanterait pour le reste de sa vie. Angela s'effondra sur le lit.

Obiwan étant la première personne, de toutes celles qu'elle avait rencontrées depuis son arrivée sur cet univers, qui voulait savoir qui elle était vraiment.

Et, au fond d'elle-même, elle voulait aussi connaître Obiwan.

« Non, je ne dois pas l'impliquer. » Murmura Angela résolument.

_Désolée pour le retard !_

_J'espère que vous vous êtes régalées. _

_Angela est peut-être vraiment têtue parfois, ne pensez-vous pas?_

_Chapitre corrigé par MarsJovial._

_Bonne continuation et bonnes vacances (pour certains ^^)._

_Retard dû à Jovial qui se repose en Drôme-Sud... ( du 22/04 au 30/04)._


	26. Un moment avec un Jedi

Chapitre 26 : Un moment avec un Jedi…

Après sa conversation avec Obiwan, Angela se força à dormir un peu. Elle fut réveillée le lendemain par une secousse sur son épaule.

« Angela ? Angela, réveille-toi. » Dit Padmé, Angela ouvrit doucement les yeux en gémissant.

« Quelle heure est-il ? Et comment es-tu rentrée ici ? » Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

« J'ai mes moyens. » Dit Padmé en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Tu as dormi un bonne partie de l'après-midi, si c'est ce que tu te demandes. » Rajouta-t-elle malicieusement. Angela s'assit.

« Ugh. Je ne pensais pas être aussi fatiguée… » Murmura-t-elle doucement. Elle se remémora soudainement tous les évènements passés, les yeux écarquillés.

« La course ! Comment ça c'est passé ? » Demanda précipitamment Angela. Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de Padmé.

« Anakin a réussi. Il a gagné ! Nous avons les pièces pour le vaisseau ! L'apprenti de Qui-Gon les installe au moment même où nous parlons. Nous allons partir d'ici dans un rien de temps. » Expliqua Padmé avec enthousiasme. Angela sourit.

« C'est merveilleux ! » S'écria tranquillement Angela, elle fit une pause avant de demander :

« Est-ce que Qui-Gon était énervé quand il a découvert que j'étais partie ? » Demanda-t-elle. Padmé rit.

« Euh…Et bien… » Padmé fit une petite pause.

« Ouais, il était énervé ! » Finit Angela pour elle, elles se regardèrent avant de se mettre à rire. Padmé se leva et tendit sa main. Angela l'accepta sans hésitation et se leva à son tour.

« Allez, tu as dormi pendant longtemps, allons chercher quelque chose à manger. » Suggéra Padmé poliment.

« Ca me va. » Répondit Angela. Les filles quittèrent la chambre, Padmé ouvrant la marche vers la petite cuisine du navire. La table était déjà mise et une assiette de fruits était posée au centre.

« Oh ça à l'air délicieux. » Dit Angela en riant doucement à la bonté de son amie. Les deux filles s'assirent à la table. Angela commença à manger.

« Alors. » Padmé prit la parole, Angela la regarda. « Pourquoi es-tu partie la nuit dernière ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oh… euh… Padmé, si je devais te le dire, premièrement : ça n'aurait pas de sens pour toi, et deux : c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer pour le moment. » Répondit Angela.

« As-tu eu un mauvais pressentiment de… quelque chose ? » Demanda Padmé en souriant doucement, Angela rit en hochant la tête.

« Euh ouais… c'est quelque chose comme ça. » Répondit-elle maladroitement. « Je ne sais pas quel tournant vont prendre les choses, mais je te promets Padmé, que je t'expliquerai tout quand le moment sera venu. » Promis Angela, Padmé sourit et posa sa main sur celle d'Angela.

« Je m'en souviendrai. » Taquina-t-elle. Des bruits de pas leurs firent tourner la tête, Obiwan venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Angela.

« Bonjour Angela, content de voir que tu t'es réveillée. » Dit-il avec un doux sourire, Angela lui sourit en retour.

« Comment ça va Obiwan ? » Répondit-elle en baissant les yeux vers ses mains.

« Très bien merci, je suis sûr que tu as été informé du succès de Qui-Gon pour le vaisseau ? » Demanda-t-il, Angela hocha la tête.

« Oui, Padmé m'a informé des dernières nouvelles. » Répondit-elle, Obiwan sourit.

« En parlant de mon maître, quand il rentrera à bord du vaisseau, il voudrait vous dire un mot. » Angela gémit en roulant les yeux.

« Merveilleux. Je suis impatiente d'y être. » Grommela-t-elle sarcastiquement, Obiwan et Padmé rigolèrent.

« Eh bien, excusez-moi jeunes filles, mais j'ai du travail à terminer. » Déclara Obiwan avant de s'incliner doucement.

« Miss Padmé. » Dit-il officiellement, avant de se tourner vers Angela s'inclinant également devant elle en lui donnant un petit sourire. « Angela. » Dit-il doucement, elle fixa ses yeux avant qu'il ne tourne les talons.

Padmé se tourna vers Angela, souriante comme une enfant. Angela avait déjà une bonne idée de ce que Padmé préparait.

« D'accord, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et ce Jedi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec empressement, Angela la regardait comme si elle venait d'être accusée d'un crime.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi. » Répondit-elle sur la défensive.

« Ca ne ressemble pas à rien pour moi. » Renversa spirituellement Padmé, les joues d'Angela commencèrent à chauffer.

« Il n'y a rien ! » Répéta fermement Angela.

« Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? » Questionna Padmé en riant aux éclats. Angela effleura sa joue.

« Ah merde… ça se voit ? C'est ce genre de trucs qui me font porter un masque ! » Cassa légèrement Angela.

« Ca se voit sur ton visage, tu l'aimes Angela. » Chanta pratiquement Padmé. « Et c'est évident qu'il t'aime également beaucoup. » Angela se redressa sur sa chaise.

«… Je n'admettrai pas de tels soupçons, surtout quand ils sont si loin de la vérité, maintenant, je te remercie pour les fruits, c'était cool, mais… J'ai des trucs…. Que je dois faire, donc je te parlerai plus tard. » Angela sourit une dernière fois à Padmé avant de sortir de la cuisine.

« Peux-tu y croire ? » Pensa Angela : « Je veux dire, pourquoi diable tomberais-je amoureuse d'un Jedi en premier lieu ? »

« …J'ai besoin de mon masque… » Grommela-t-elle en le cherchant dans la chambre où elle avait passé la nuit. Une fois trouvée elle le mit instantanément. Se sentant plus en sécurité maintenant que son visage était caché, Angela recommença à réfléchir sur ce que son amie lui avait dit.

« Je n'aime pas Obiwan… n'est-ce pas ? » Se demanda-t-elle hésitante. Elle pensa à cette possibilité pendant quelques instants avant de la repousser.

« Non, non, non. Rappelle-toi tu ne dois pas l'impliquer. » Se rappela-t-elle. Angela se promena dans le vaisseau jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la porte principale. Le soleil se promena sur ses épaules nues, sur son visage et ses bras, tandis qu'elle descendait la rampe. Tranquillement, Angela trouva un coin pour s'assoir. La chaleur du soleil et le silence des alentours apaisa Angela, elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la tranquillité du moment.

Automatiquement elle commença à fredonner un doux air. Elle rouvrit les yeux reconnaissant la chanson. C'était une vieille chanson d'amour avec un air de berceuse. Angela sourit tristement.

« C'était ma chanson… » Chuchota-t-elle. Dans son ancienne vie, elle était, ce que les gens appelaient, une amatrice de musique, et le chant était sa plus grande passion. Mais pas une seule chanson n'avait quitté ses lèvres depuis qu'on l'avait enlevé de sa planète.

« Depuis que je suis ici, j'oublie qui j'étais… » Remarqua-t-elle tristement.

Ne voulant plus oublier la berceuse, Angela prit une grande inspiration et recommença à fredonner sa chanson. Ces notes simples se transformèrent bientôt en paroles.

_"Moon so bright, Night so fine….,"_

Angela s'arrêta, essayant de se rappeler de la suite,

_"Keep your heart, here with mine,_

_Life's a dream, We are dreaming..."_

Un sourire s'insinua sur ses lèvres, la musique commençant à prendre le dessus.

_"Race the moon, Catch the wind,_

_Ride the Night to the end,_

_Seize the Day, stand up for the light…."_

Un grand sourire prit place sur son visage alors qu'elle entamait le refrain.

(POV Obiwan)

« Pourquoi lui ai-je tout avoué ? » Se demanda Obiwan en repensant à sa déclaration faite hier soir. « A quoi pensais-je ? »

« Tu as pensé que c'était la plus belle et ravissante jeune femme que tu n'aies jamais rencontré ! » S'incrusta sa conscience. Obiwan y réfléchit une seconde avant de se reprendre.

« Contrôle-toi ! Rappelle-toi, il est interdit d'avoir des sentiments pour une autre personne. » Se rappela Obiwan.

« Surtout pour Angela… » Murmura-t-il doucement. Obiwan ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si captivé par Angela, c'est vrai après tout, ils parlaient rarement, et quand cela arrivait généralement le ton montait.

« Mais il y a quelque chose en elle… quelque chose de spécial… je peux le sentir. »

En passant dans le couloir principal du vaisseau, une douce mélodie arriva à l'oreille d'Obiwan, il s'arrêta net en l'entendant. La curiosité prit rapidement le dessus et il se dirigea en direction du bruit. Plus il s'approchait, plus le volume augmentait et les paroles devenaient distinctes.

« Un chant ? » Se Demanda-t-il. La douce voix le conduisit jusqu'à l'extérieur. Obiwan s'arrêta au seuil de la porte, ses yeux se posant immédiatement sur une jeune femme assise, dos à lui. Elle était habillée tout en noir. Le cœur d'Obiwan fit un bond en reconnaissant cette personne.

« Angela. » Pensa-t-il. Hypnotisé par la tendre et douce voix soprano d'Angela, Obiwan écouta silencieusement les paroles.

« … Elle est bouleversée… » Détecta-t-il en l'écoutant. Une forte envie d'aller la réconforter le prit, mais il y résista…

(POV A Angela)

Au fur et à mesure qu'Angela avançait dans la chanson, le sentiment de bonheur fut englouti par la tristesse.

_"Though we know, we will never come again,_

_Where there is love, life begins;_

_Over, and over again….."_

La voix d'Angela commença à trembloter légèrement, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.

_"Save the Night, save the Day,_

_Save the Love, come what may,_

_Love is worth, everything we pay…."_

Sa voix se brisa et elle ne put finir sa chanson. Ces yeux étaient brouillés de larmes, et en clignant des yeux, deux d'entres elles s'échappèrent, glissant sur le masque pour finir leur course sur le menton d'Angela. Elle prit une inspiration tremblante, essayant de lutter contre le sanglot qui menaçait de sortir.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était dans cet univers, Angela se sentait seule, vraiment seule. Elle n'avait plus de famille, et encore moins de maison, la seule amie qu'elle avait c'était la reine pacifiste. Enroulant les bras autour d'elle, Angela fixa le sol dans le vague.

« Tu as une magnifique voix. » Dit une douce voix derrière elle.

Angela sursauta, avant de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Obiwan était en haut de la rampe, appuyé contre le chambranle du vaisseau. Angela se détourna rapidement et continua à fixer le sol, tout en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

Elle entendit Obiwan approcher et s'assoir à côté d'elle. Angela se détourna légèrement ne voulant pas qu'il voit son visage si affligé. Une douce main vint se poser sur sa joue, lui tournant la tête pour faire face à Obiwan. Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec hésitation, elle avait l'impression que son regard la scannait.

Lentement, avec son autre main, il retira délicatement le masque d'Angela. Se sentant trop exposé, Angela rompit le contact, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

« Obiwan… Ce n'est pas le bon moment. » Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, Obiwan se déplaça en face d'Angela, il observa silencieusement une larme glissant le long de son visage.

« Hey… Quel est le problème ? » Demanda-t-il en essuyant la larme avec son pouce. Angela secoua la tête.

« Angela… parle-moi. » Plaida-t-il. Elle laissa échapper un soupir tremblant, avant de le regarder.

« Ca va te sembler pathétique… » Murmura-t-elle, Obiwan lui fit un doux sourire.

« Angela, je ne pense en aucun cas, que ce que tu pourrais dire soit pathétique. » Assura-t-il, Angela baissa les yeux.

« Je suppose que je me sens juste un peu… nostalgique. » Murmura-t-elle tristement, Obiwan posa doucement sa main sur celle d'Angela.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Angela, tu seras bientôt de retour sur Naboo. » Réconforta-t-il, Angela secoua la tête.

« Naboo n'est pas ma maison… » Murmura-t-elle. Obiwan fut surpris par ce qu'elle lui annonça.

« Elle ne l'est pas ? Eh bien, alors d'où viens-tu ? » Demanda curieusement Obiwan.

« De très loin… D'une planète appelée la Terre. » Obiwan fronça les sourcils, pensif.

« Je ne connais pas cette planète. » Déclara-t-il, Angela sourit tristement.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu la connaisses, ni une autre personne d'ailleurs. » Répondit-elle.

« Où est-ce situé exactement ? Au-delà de la République ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je dirais plutôt en dehors de la galaxie… » Corrigea-t-elle négligemment. Les yeux d'Obiwan s'élargirent.

« Es-tu en train de dire… » Il fit une pause pour trouver les bons mots. « Tu viens d'une autre galaxie ? » Demanda-t-il incrédule, Angela hocha la tête.

« Comment… » Commença Obiwan.

« J'ai été enlevé loin de ma maison, de ma planète. » Répondit-elle, Obiwan lui donna un regard compatissant.

« Oh Angela, je suis désolé d'entendre ça. Par qui exactement ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Deux Sith. » Pensa-t-elle fort. « Des pirates de l'espace. » Mentit-elle sachant qu'Obiwan ne serait pas en mesure de savoir si elle disait la vérité.

« Oh oui… J'ai entendu parler de quelques cas impliquant des pirates de l'espace. » Angela sourit tristement.

« Ouais… »

« Pas étonnant que tu sois énervée, tu as dû vivre l'enfer, non ? » Demanda-t-il avec compassion.

« Tu n'as pas idée… » Murmura-t-elle, avant de secouer la tête.

« Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi j'étais bouleversée… c'est sans doute parce que… parce que tout à coup, en y repensant… je me sens seule. J'ai été seule pendant un an… et je ne veux pas revivre ça. » Se confia-t-elle, Obiwan reposa sa main sur sa joue. Ils se regardèrent avec intensité.

« Tu ne seras plus jamais seule, Angela. » Promis Obiwan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, Obiwan lui fit une doux sourire aimant.

« Parce que peu importe ce qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour toi. » Répondit-il. Angela sentit son souffle se bloquer. Obiwan se pencha lentement, leurs fronts se touchant presque.

Angela observa tous ces mouvements, détaillant son visage, avant de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, tandis qu'Obiwan s'approchait un peu plus près. Elle sentit son souffle chatouiller ses joues, leurs nez s'effleurèrent. Angela ferma les yeux en sentant la douce caresse des lèvres d'Obiwan sur les siennes.

« Padawan Kenobi ? » Cria une voix du vaisseau. Angela ouvrit rapidement les yeux, s'éloigna rapidement et se détourna d'Obiwan. Elle regarda un des pilotes sortir du vaisseau.

« Ahh, Padawan Kenobi, vous êtes attendu dans la salle de contrôle. » Informa le pilote, Angela regarda Obiwan se lever. Il la regarda et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Je te verrai plus tard Angela. » Dit-il. Angela qui essayait encore de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, hocha la tête. Sans un mot, Obiwan remonta la rampe et suivit le pilote dans le vaisseau.

Angela toucha doucement ses lèvres, à l'endroit où Obiwan l'avait presque embrassé.

« Est-ce le fruit du hasard ? » Se demanda-t-elle incrédule. Elle regarda l'endroit où était un peu plus tôt Obiwan, son regard se posa sur son masque noir. Elle le prit délicatement, puis se leva, une sensation de chaleur se répandant dans tout son corps, provoquant un petit sourire.

Angela tourna les talons et se mit à marcher dans le sol sablonneux. Elle avança rapidement, riant d'elle-même, avant de repérer deux silhouettes se dirigeant vers le vaisseau. Angela le reconnut tout de suite.

« Et bien, on dirait que Qui-Gon est de retour. » Dit-elle doucement, avant d'entrer dans le vaisseau.

_Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, la poisse ! Ils étaient si prêts de s'embrasser et voilà que le pilote vient les interrompre… Grrr la prochaine fois je lui scalpe la tête. _

_Le chapitre a été corrigé par MarsJovial !_

_A la semaine prochaine les amis !_


	27. Un combat contre un vieil ennemi

Chapitre 27 : Un combat contre un vieil ennemi !

« Eh bien… C'était intéressant… » Se dit Angela timidement en repensant à sa discussion avec Obiwan. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil en attendant le retour de Qui-Gon. Son masque était posé sur ses genoux; en effleurant du pouce le symbole en forme de croissant de lune marqué sur sa peau, elle reçut une petite décharge électrique, avant qu'un grand froid douloureux ne la traverse, lui faisant fermer les yeux.

L'obscurité de ses paupières se fondit en un paysage….

_Angela se trouvait dans le désert, le vent soulevait le sable et la poussière_,_ elle n'était pas trop loin du vaisseau. Soudain, elle aperçut Qui-Gon et Anakin qui couraient en direction du vaisseau, luttant contre le vent sableux. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, derrière eux, une silhouette noire les rattrapait rapidement. Elle plissa les yeux, essayant de distinguer celui qui était vêtu d'habits noirs. Les yeux d'Angela s'élargir en reconnaissant la personne._

_« Maul ! » Chuchota-t-elle, pétrifiée. _

_Angela le regarda monter sur un speeder et se diriger vers Qui-Gon et Anakin. Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, Maul sauta du speeder et dégaina son long sabre laser rouge …._

La scène disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Angela ouvrit les yeux à bout de souffle. Elle frissonna, sachant très bien ce que ça signifiait…

« Seigneur… Il est là ! » Murmura Angela. Sans perdre une seconde, elle mit son masque et courut à travers le vaisseau, jusqu'à la porte menant à l'extérieur. Angela l'ouvrit rapidement avant de descendre la rampe. Tout était comme dans sa vision, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur Qui-Gon qui courait avec Anakin.

« Monsieur Qui-Gon, attendez, je suis fatigué. » Supplia le jeune garçon en traînant des pieds. Angela vit Maul charger droit sur eux. Elle se mit à courir vers eux, utilisant la force pour stimuler sa vitesse. Qui-Gon qui avait repéré Angela se retourna et vit à son tour Maul.

« Anakin couche-toi ! » Cria Qui-Gon. Anakin se laissa instantanément tomber, tandis qu'Angela qui arrivait à sa hauteur décrocha son sabre et sauta vers Maul, comme dans sa vision, il sauta de son speeder. Ils se rentrèrent violement dedans, retombant durement sur le sol.

Ils se relevèrent rapidement, se faisant face à face. Maul activa rapidement son sabre laser, sa lame rouge vif prenant vie. Sans hésitation, il chargea Angela qui avait également allumé son sabre et qui s'était mise en position de combat.

Il fit un salto par-dessus Angela, se préparant à la frapper par derrière, mais celle-ci qui avait prévue sa démarche, se retourna contrant ainsi la lame. Angela prit le contrôle du combat, elle fit quelques pas en arrière, avant d'attaquer Maul. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et mortels, Maul en avait presque du mal à suivre, mais il réussit quand même à esquiver et bloquer ses coups. De temps à autre, Angela lui envoyait un coup de poing ou de pied en essayant de le faire trébucher. Elle fit également en sorte qu'il reste à l'écart de leur vaisseau.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'ils combattaient. Angela était en position de force et elle était à peu près sûre de gagner; mais Maul avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, il envoya un coup de sabre dans les tibias d'Angela. Celle-ci sauta en l'air esquivant l'attaque, se re-concentrant sur son sabre, de sorte qu'elle ne vit pas arriver le coup de poing qui percuta sa tête. La force du coup lui rejeta la tête en arrière, enlevant son masque au passage, elle recula de quelques pas. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, Maul lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre et la jeta au sol.

Angela atterrit sur le côté, sa tempe heurtant un rocher. Sa vision devint blanche pendant quelques secondes, elle pouvait sentir le sang chaud coulant le long du côté droit de son visage. Angela se redressa sur son bras, Maul s'avança vers elle, menaçant. Elle détourna les yeux et chercha frénétiquement autour d'elle.

« Où est mon sabre ? » Se demanda-t-elle. Lorsque Maul l'avait jetée par terre, elle avait en même temps lâché son sabre. Angela le regarda rapidement, elle vit son sourire narquois sous la cagoule, un éclair argenté attira soudain l'attention d'Angela. Son sabre était à trois mètres de Maul. Angela se jeta, faisant un plongeon pour récupérer son sabre.

Alors que sa main gauche se refermait sur la poignée, Maul posa sa botte sur son poignet. Il appuya durement dessus, Angela hurla de douleur, tandis que Maul appuyait encore plus. Elle serra les dents, s'il appuyait encore un peu, elle était certaine que son poignet casserait. Elle essaya de le dégager, malheureusement il était trop bien tenu, Angela regarda impuissante son poignet épinglé et Maul abaisser son sabre laser sur sa gorge. Il fredonna doucement, Angela sentit sa chaleur sur sa peau.

Hardiment et sans crainte, elle leva la tête haute regardant Maul d'en bas. Elle regarda ses yeux jaunes s'élargirent, tandis qu'il abaissait doucement sa lame sur le côté.

« Angela ? » Dit-il incrédule. Un éclair vert fit soudainement son apparition devant Maul et Angela, Qui-Gon avait finalement rejoint la lutte. Maul enleva son pied du poignet d'Angela, la libérant, tandis que Qui-Gon se jetait sur lui. Angela retira sa main pleine de bleus autour du poignet. Un grondement attira l'attention de celle-ci, le vaisseau venait de décoller et volait à proximité de Qui-Gon.

« Angela ! » Cria Qui-Gon, Angela le regarda, Qui-Gon était en plein combat avec Maul. « Retourne sur le vaisseau. » Ordonna-t-il. Elle se leva rapidement, accrochant son sabre à sa hanche. Le pont du vaisseau était à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur. Qui-Gon se battait encore avec Maul. Lorsque le vaisseau fut suffisant bas, Angela sauta et atterrit gracieusement sur la rampe abaissée.

« Qui-Gon saute ! » Cria Angela, il regarda vers le haut avant de repousser Maul et de sauter à son tour sur la rampe. En trois grandes enjambées, il était à l'intérieur avec Angela. La porte du vaisseau se ferma derrière eux.

Maul désactiva son sabre, ses yeux jaunes suivant le vaisseau jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Il remarqua un tissu au sol, Maul le ramassa doucement. Il tourna le masque d'Angela entre ses mains, avant de refixer le ciel.

« Angela est Black Rider…. » Dit-il en serrant étroitement le masque dans sa main.

_Magnifique combat, Angela a faillit y passer !_

_J'espère en tout cas que vous avez savouré ce chapitre parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de panne s d'internet ces temps-ci et que j'ai dû aller le traduire au Mc Do. Spécialement pour vous ^^ !_

_Chapitre corrigé par Mars Jovial._

_A la semaine prochaine les amis(es)._


	28. Deux mondes différents !

Chapitre 28 : Deux mondes différents !

Une fois en sécurité dans le vaisseau, Qui-Gon s'effondra au sol, épuisé. Angela se dirigea vers le vieux Jedi et se mit à genoux à côté de lui. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle, Qui-Gon hocha la tête encore essoufflé, Angela soupira de soulagement. Alors que Qui-Gon s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, il fut coupé par l'ouverture d'une porte. Obiwan et Anakin coururent vers lui et s'agenouillèrent à côté d'Angela.

« Vous êtes blessé ? » Demanda Anakin, Qui-Gon hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda curieusement Obiwan.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr… Mais il avait une parfaite maîtrise des arts Jedi. » Ajouta-t-il, Angela regarda le sol.

« Je sens que cette conversation va vite devenir très gênante… » Pensa-t-elle, avant de se lever. Les yeux de Qui-Gon la suivirent.

« Tu as été gravement blessée Angela ? » Demanda-t-il. En le regardant dans les yeux, Angela y vit de la préoccupation. Elle secoua la tête, Obiwan la regarda les sourcils froncés.

« Tu es blessée Angela ? » Demanda-t-il, Angela secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Euh non… » Elle regarda sa main, « … juste des égratignures et quelques ecchymoses. » Répondit-elle.

« Ca semble être plus qu'une égratignure à ta tête. » Nota la petit voix d'Anakin, Angela toucha sa tempe droite, quand elle retira ses doigts, il y avait un peu de sang dessus.

« Eh bien… J'ai connu pire… » Murmura-t-elle en fixant ses doigts.

« Néanmoins, Anakin a raison. Cette blessure doit être soignée. » Appuya Qui-Gon.

« Euh, monsieur Qui-Gon, est-ce que vous savez pourquoi cet homme est venu ici ? » Demanda Anakin.

« A mon avis, il est à la recherche de la reine. » Répondit Qui-Gon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Interrogea curieusement Anakin, Qui-Gon soupira.

« On va faire preuve de patience. Anakin Skywalker voici mon apprenti Obiwan Kenobi » présenta Qui-Gon. Obiwan serra la petite main tendue d'Anakin.

« Enchanté. Vous êtes un Jedi vous aussi ? Ravi de faire votre connaissance. » Débita Anakin. Obiwan et Anakin se sourirent, tandis que Qui-Gon riait doucement à l'enthousiasme du jeune garçon. Obiwan croisa le regard d'Angela, qui lui sourit timidement, avant de sortir de la pièce sans un mot.

« J'espère qu'il ne pense pas à ce qui c'est passé plus tôt… » Se dit-elle. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle principale. Sa tête commençait à lui faire tellement mal, au point qu'elle dut s'assoir sur un petit canapé. Elle s'allongea doucement utilisant le bras du canapé comme oreiller et ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormit quelques instants plus tard.

_Il faisait nuit, Angela était sur la rive d'un magnifique lac. Le croissant de lune et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel noir et se reflétaient sur la surface de l'eau. _

_Se sentant attirée par le lac, Angela s'approcha doucement du bord de l'eau et commença à patauger dans le lac bleu profond._

_L'eau était un peu froide, elle continua d'avancer, jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui atteigne le bas du dos. Elle baissa les yeux sur elle-même, avant d'haleter, elle était complètement nue. Puis, regardant la surface de l'eau, elle en récupéra un peu avec sa main, avant de déverser le liquide sur son épaule gauche, nue. Angela regarda avec fascination l'eau descendre le long de son bras et de sa poitrine, sa peau humide et pâle semblait briller au clair de lune._

_Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tout à coup, deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses épaules, lui caressant doucement les bras, avant qu'un baiser papillon ne se pose sur son épaule. Angela ferma doucement les yeux. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et si légères. Tranquillement elle attrapa une des mains, avant de se retourner lentement pour faire face à celui qui était derrière elle, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant. Une fois face à lui, elle ouvrit les yeux, découvrant de magnifiques prunelles familières qui la regardaient amoureusement._

_« Obiwan… » Murmura-t-elle, Obiwan lui sourit. Angela effleura doucement son beau visage avec sa main. Alors qu'elle commençait à l'enlever, Obiwan la recouvra de son autre main, et ainsi, leurs deux mains étaient à présent réunies._

_Angela regarda Obiwan en rougissant, se rendant compte dans quelle situation, ils étaient. Obiwan, tout comme Angela, ne portait rien : Ses larges épaules, sa poitrine et son abdomen musclé lui faisait face, tandis que tout le reste était caché sous l'eau. Angela fixa Obiwan dans les yeux, malgré sa modestie, elle ne sentait plus le besoin de se cacher. _

_Obiwan l'attira doucement vers lui, ils étaient à présent coude à coude. Il libéra une de ses mains, la déplaçant sur la joue de sa belle. Puis, avec un petit sourire, il se pencha et captura les lèvres d'Angela, dans un baiser passionné…._

Angela s'agita dans son sommeil en sentant que le froid coulait le long de son visage. Elle gémit et ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir Padmé penchée sur elle. Celle-ci était habillée d'une robe rouge, orange et jaune. Angela soupira de soulagement.

« Ouf, c'était juste un rêve. » Pensa-t-elle, en se redressant lentement dans une position assise.

« Padmé. Que fais-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle. Padmé poussa également un soupir de soulagement.

« Oh Dieu soit loué ! Tu vas bien. Tu m'as fait si peur pendant quelques secondes» Dit-elle.

Angela lui sourit.

« Ouais, je fais souvent cet effet sur les gens. » Murmura-t-elle, Padmé sourit.

« Oui, ça je n'en doute pas » Approuva Padmé avec un petit hochement de tête.

« Exactement. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu me faisais ? » Demanda Angela curieuse, Padmé lui montra le chiffon humide.

« Je nettoyais la plaie que tu as sur le côté de la tête. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'infecte. » Expliqua Padmé.

« Oh… Eh bien merci. C'est gentil de ta part. » Déclara Angela avant de s'étirer.

« Je suis contente d'avoir pu d'aider. C'est le moins que je puisse faire…. Après tout, si tu n'avais pas été là avec Qui-Gon, l'homme en noir serait sûrement monté à bord… et… qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait. »

« Ce n'est rien Padmé, c'est mon travail de te garder hors du danger et de te protéger. » Expliqua doucement Angela, Padmé lui fit un sourire.

« Oui, je sais. Et tu le fais très bien d'ailleurs. » Dit-elle, faisant ainsi rire Angela.

« J'espère. » Padmé rit avant de se lever.

« Je dois y aller, j'ai une audience privée avec la reine et Qui-Gon, je ferais mieux d'y être. » Expliqua Padmé, Angela lui fait un rapide signe de tête.

« Très bien…. Amuse-toi bien. » Répondit joyeusement Angela en regardant Padmé s'éloigner. Elle soupira avant de s'assoir correctement sur le canapé, son pied percuta quelque chose. Elle baissa les yeux en direction de l'objet, ça ressemblait à une petite trousse de premiers soins.

Elle en profita pour prendre une bande de gaze, avant de regarder son poignet gauche. Celui-ci était encore meurtri et quand elle essaya d'enrouler la bande autour, une vive douleur la fit grimacer. Lentement et en serrant les dents Angela fit son bandage, concentrée sur sa tâche.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda soudain une voix masculine, faisant sursauter Angela. Quand elle vit la personne qui l'avait interrompue, elle soupira d'irritation.

« Vas-tu continuer longtemps à faire ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en retournant à son travail.

« Faire quoi ? » Demanda-t-il avec curiosité en marchant vers Angela.

« Apparaître à n'importe quel moment, surtout quand je m'y attends le moins, ça m'énerve. » Murmura Angela. Obiwan rit avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle.

« Eh bien, c'est assez marrant. La grande Black Rider, défenseuse de Naboo qui est célèbre pour arrêter les criminels les plus impitoyables, se fait surprendre par un jeune apprenti Jedi. Ce serait un bon article de presse, je m'imagine déjà le voir faire la première page. » Taquina-t-il, Angela regarda le Jedi souriant à côté d'elle, elle avait cessé d'envelopper son poignet.

« Tu te moques de moi ? » Demanda-t-elle dangereusement, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Obiwan leva les mains, comme pour se rendre.

« Oh non, non, j'ai trop peur de Black Rider pour me moquer d'elle. » Répondit-il en jetant un regard de défi à Angela, elle rit en secouant doucement la tête. Angela se pencha légèrement vers Obiwan, se donnant un profil intimidant.

« Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à toi Jedi, je ne suis pas du genre à jouer. » Avertit-elle en reprenant sa place. Obiwan sourit en haussant un sourcil.

« Oh, vraiment ? » Il s'arrêta, regardant Angela de haut en bas. « Je suis convaincu du contraire. » Répondit-il avec défiance. Angela leva les yeux au ciel en riant.

« Ouais, on verra bien Obiwan. »Répondit-elle, avant de reprendre sa bande de gaze et de continuer à enrouler son poignet. Soudain la main d'Obiwan s'enroula autour de la main qui tenait la gaze, Angela le dévisagea, intriguée par son action.

« Là… Laisse-moi faire. » Offra-t-il délicatement, Angela lui laissa prendre le relais.

« Merci. » Répondit-elle doucement. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes, Obiwan finissant d'envelopper délicatement son poignet, arrivait à la fin du rouleur il fit un petit nœud pour que le bandage tienne. Angela haleta doucement à la pression sur son poignet. Obiwan leva rapidement les yeux vers elle.

« Désolé… Les mains de Jedi… Je sais qu'elles sont rugueuses. » S'excusa-t-il.

« Oh non… Je veux dire oui, elles le sont, mais ce n'est pas pour ça. Ca m'a fait juste bizarre d'avoir mon poignet immobilisé, comme ça. » Expliqua-t-elle rapidement, Obiwan qui tenait encore la main d'Angela posa doucement son autre main par-dessus, son regard fixé dessus. Et à la grande surprise d'Angela, il caressa doucement le dos de sa main. En y regardant de plus près, elle se rendit compte qu'il retraçait sa marque, Obiwan regarda Angela.

« Qu'est-ce ? » Demanda-t-il curieusement en regardant le symbole de plus près.

« C'est… ma marque. » Répondit-elle, Obiwan haussa un sourcil, curieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle signifie ? » Demanda-t-il, Angela haussa les épaules.

« D'après moi, elle représente qui je suis ou qui je devrais être. Mais honnêtement, j'essaie encore de la décrypter. » Répondit-elle.

« Comment l'as tu eu ? » Interrogea-t-il, Angela se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant.

« Euh… eh bien… ça va sûrement te paraître fou, mais je l'ai eu en faisant un rêve. » Répondit-elle.

« Eh bien, je dois dire que tes rêves sont assez intenses. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Angela baissa les yeux, rougissant en se souvenant de son dernier rêve au sujet d'Obiwan et d'elle.

« Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? De toute façon, Obiwan et moi ne seront pas...non... Jamais… comme ça » Pensa-t-elle.

« Ca tu peux le dire. » Murmura-t-elle en fixant ses genoux, mais en sentant les yeux d'Obiwan la fixer, elle releva la tête en souriant.

« Ne vas-tu donc jamais arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? » Taquina-t-elle, Obiwan lui sourit.

« Euh, non, en fait, je ne sais pas …. Avec toi… Je n'y arrive pas. » Avoua-t-il, Angela rougit encore plus.

« Oh.. » Murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux, puis elle laissa échapper un soupir.

« Obiwan… ce qui s'est passé sur Tatooine…. Ne doit rien changer entre nous... » Expliqua-t-elle lui jetant un coup d'œil.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés, Angela déglutit avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« … Entre nous, je parle. Nous travaillons ensemble sur une mission… et c'est tout ce qui arrivera. » Dit-elle doucement, mais fermement, en retirant délicatement sa main de celle d'Obiwan.

« Angela ! Tu ne peux pas dire que tu ne partages pas les mêmes sentiments que Moi. » Dit doucement Obiwan.

« Qui a parlé de sentiments ? » Demanda doucement Angela.

« Quoi, tu ne pensais pas à ça ? » Interrogea Obiwan, incrédule. Angela réfléchit avant de fixer Obiwan.

« Exact. » Mentit-elle, indécise, Obiwan secoua la tête, ne la croyant pas. Angela baissa les yeux.

« Obiwan, je _ne peux pas_ prendre soin de toi. » Déclara-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Nous vivons dans deux mondes différents. C'est impossible pour nous d'être plus que des connaissances. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Angela… » Commença Obiwan, mais Angela le coupa rapidement.

« Non… Obiwan, s'il te plaît…. Juste, accepte ce fait. Plus tôt tu le feras, plus tôt nous pourrons oublier tout cela.

« Et si je ne veux pas oublier ? » Demanda Obiwan.

« Alors, tu es un imbécile. » Répondit Angela en se détournant d'Obiwan.

« Le suis-je Angela ? Si je me souviens bien, quand on était sur Tatooine, tu étais toute aussi proche que moi je le suis. » Souligna-t-il.

« Oublie ce qui s'est passé et écoute ce que je vais te dire maintenant ! Ca doit cesser ! Tout ce qui se passe entre nous ! » Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, tandis qu'Obiwan, lui regardait par-dessus l'épaule d'Angela.

_Un rêve très intéressant qui n'a malheureusement pas ouvert les yeux d'Angela. _

_Pauvre Obi, il s'est encore pris un râteau.^^_

_Je remercie __MarsJovial__ d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre._

_A la semaine prochaine les copains/ copines. =)_


	29. Il est temps de s'habiller !

Chapitre 29 : Il est temps de s'habiller !

« Est-ce que je vous dérange ? » Demanda quelqu'un, Obiwan regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Angela, avant de se lever rapidement.

« Pas du tout maître, Angela et moi avions finies de parler. » Dit Obiwan d'une voix tendue.

« Eh bien, je suis venu vous informer que nous allions atterrir sur Coruscant d'ici peu, donc préparez-vous. » Informa Qui-Gon.

« C'est-à-dire d'ici peu ? » Demanda doucement Angela.

« Dans une dizaine de minutes. » Répondit Qui-Gon, Angela hocha la tête.

« Obiwan, je dois te parler. » Celui-ci suivit docilement son maître en dehors de la pièce. Angela quand à elle partit dans la direction opposée. Elle s'arrêta devant une petite pièce, Padmé était en train de poser une couverture rouge vif sur Anakin. Angela les regarda en silence.

« Sur ta planète il fait une chaleur torride, c'est un peu trop pour moi d'ailleurs, l'espace est froid. » Expliqua Padmé.

« Pourquoi t'es triste comme ça ? » Souligna le petit garçon, Padmé baissa la tête.

« La reine est très inquiète, notre peuple souffre et agonise. Je ne sais pas comment ça va se terminer. » Dit-elle, malheureuse.

« J'ai fait ça pour toi. » Murmura Anakin en essayant de lui remonter le moral, il donna l'objet à Padmé. « C'est pour que tu ne m'oublies pas. » Expliqua-t-il, Padmé regarda la pierre lisse et ses gravures.

« C'est très beau…. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour ne pas t'oublier… Beaucoup de choses vont changer quand nous serons à la capitale, Ani, mais pas la tendresse que j'ai pour toi. » Promit Padmé.

« Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup. » Avoua Anakin, Angela sourit à cette scène.

« Aww, que c'est mignon…. Ça me rappelle… Obiwan, un peu. » Pensa-t-elle tristement. Angela se mordit la lèvre, malgré qu'elle déteste ce fait, elle était presque sûre d'avoir des sentiments pour Obiwan. « Mais je ne devrais pas ! » Se gronda-t-elle, allant à l'encontre de ce que son cœur lui disait.

« Salut Angela ! » S'exclama Anakin qui l'avait repéré. Avec un petit sourire Angela se dirigea vers eux.

« Comment ça va tous les deux ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Très bien. » Répondit Padmé.

« Nous allons bientôt atterrir. » Informa Angela, les yeux d'Anakin brillèrent d'excitation.

« Dans combien de temps. » Demanda-t-il, Angela ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la sensation d'une chute brutale les informa avant elle.

« Maintenant. » Dirent-ils à l'unisson avant d'éclater de rire. Anakin enleva rapidement la couverture avant de se lever.

« Allez les filles, on y va ! » Dit-il avec enthousiasme. Le trio se dirigea vers la porte du vaisseau. Avant de sortir Angela ramassa ses effets personnels. Sur le pont, trois hommes attendaient patiemment. La porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit et la rampe s'abaissa. La reine et ses servantes descendirent les premières, suivit de Padmé, d'Angela et Anakin, Qui-Gon et Obiwan fermèrent la marche. Angela regarda curieusement les alentours.

« Alors c'est ça Coruscant ? » Déclara Angela à Padmé.

« Oui, rien à voir avec Naboo, n'est-ce pas ? »Répondit Padmé.

« Non, rien à voir. » Murmura Angela. Ils arrivèrent vers un grand groupe de politiciens. Un homme d'âge moyen vêtu de bleu marine se dirigea immédiatement vers la reine.

« C'est un grand bonheur de vous revoir en vie, Majesté. Permettez-moi de vous présenter le Chancelier Valorum. » Celui-ci s'avança et s'inclina doucement.

« Bienvenue, votre Altesse. Je suis très honoré de faire votre connaissance. Je dois vous dire que tout le monde est extrêmement préoccupé par la situation. J'ai convoqué le Sénat en séance extraordinaire pour que vous nous fassiez connaître votre position » Dit-il poliment.

« Merci Chancelier Suprême. » Répondit la reine avant de se diriger avec le sénateur Palpatine vers un taxi. Alors que Padmé et Angela s'apprêtaient à monter, elles s'arrêtèrent. Qui-Gon et Obiwan étaient restés derrière avec le Chancelier Suprême. Anakin et Jarjar se dirigeaient eux aussi vers le taxi, mais s'arrêtèrent, pas sûr de l'endroit où ils étaient supposés aller.

« Ani. » Appela Padmé. « Viens. » Ordonna-t-elle doucement. Après un dernier regard à Qui-Gon, qui celui-ci fixait Angela, Anakin et Jarjar rejoignirent rapidement les deux filles.

« Qu'en est-il de Qui-Gon ? » Demanda Anakin, Angela regarda le jeune garçon assis à côté d'elle.

« Il nous retrouvera après, il a probablement quelques affaires de Jedi à régler. » Expliqua-t-elle, tandis que le taxi décollait.

« Où allons-nous exactement. » Demanda Angela à Padmé.

« Je suppose que le Sénateur Palpatine nous amène au Sénat. » Répondit Padmé.

« Est-ce là où nous serons logés ? » Interrogea Angela, curieuse. Padmé hocha la tête. La petite troupe resta silencieuse pendant le reste du trajet, tous impressionnés par la ville qu'était Coruscant. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils rentrèrent dans un bâtiment massif. Ils suivirent la Reine jusqu'à une chambre, deux gardes armés se tenaient devant la porte. Le Sénateur Palpatine ouvrit la porte.

« Voici votre chambre, votre Majesté. » Dit-il poliment.

« Je vous remercie Sénateur. » Dit la Reine avant d'entrer à son tour avec ses servantes.

« C'est les gardes. » Dit Padmé en entrant à son tour dans la pièce. Anakin et Jarjar passèrent après Padmé, alors qu'Angela allait entrer, les gardes lui bloquèrent rapidement le passage, elle se figea.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, officiers ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur sa hanche.

« Identification masquée ? » Demanda un des gardes.

« Pardon ? » Interrogea Angela.

« Nous devons voir votre carte d'identité. » Déclara le garde.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? » Demanda Angela suspecte, ses yeux se plissant dangereusement.

« Vous êtes armée. » Souligna l'autre garde, Angela jeta un coup d'œil à son sabre.

« Bonne observation. » Répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Montrez nous votre licence. » Ordonna le garde, Angela croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Une licence ? » Répéta-t-elle, le garde hocha la tête.

« Pour votre arme. » Précisa-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas de licence. » Murmura-t-elle, les gardes se regardèrent entre eux avant de faire un pas vers Angela.

« Si vous n'avez pas de licence pour votre arme ou que votre arme n'est pas enregistrée, vous n'êtes donc pas autorisée à en avoir une, donnez la moi. » Déclara le garde en tendant la main, Angela recula sur la défensive en agrippant fermement la poignée de son sabre.

« Hors de question. » Dit Angela d'une voix dangereuse.

« Si vous ne respectez pas la loi, nous serons dans l'obligation de vous arrêter et de vous confisquer votre arme. » Menaça le garde.

« Vous pouvez toujours essayer ! » Contesta Angela, les gardes s'avancèrent. En un éclair Angela activa son sabre et se mit en position de combat.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Demanda une voix féminine, Angela regarda Padmé dans l'embrasure. Les gardes se tournèrent vers elle.

« Cette jeune femme n'est pas autorisée à avoir une arme et elle refuse de nous montrer sa pièce d'identité. » Expliqua le gardien, Padmé les bouscula et vint se poster au côté d'Angela.

« Cette femme là n'a pas besoin de pièce d'identité. Elle est avec la reine. » Expliqua Padmé.

« Padmé, que se passe-t-il ? » Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la reine et le Sénateur Palpatine. Padmé fit un pas en avant.

« Votre Altesse, il semble y avoir un malentendu à propos d'Angela et des gardes. » Expliqua-t-elle, Angela abaissa son sabre. La reine la regarda, avant de fixer les gardes.

« Cette jeune femme est avec moi messieurs, laissez la passer. » Ordonna la Reine, les gardes s'écartèrent docilement.

« Oui, votre Majesté. » Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Mais il y a toujours la question de l'arme. Elle n'est pas autorisée à en avoir une. » Ajouta rapidement un garde.

« Black Rider… n'a pas besoin d'une licence. » Précisa la reine avant de se tourner vers Angela. « Allons-y Black Rider, ces hommes ne vous embêteront plus. » Les gardes, honteux, fixèrent leurs pieds.

« Je vous remercie votre Altesse. » Dit Angela. La reine lui fit un petit sourire avant de les laisser entrer à l'intérieur. Les portes se refermèrent immédiatement derrière Angela et Padmé. Ils les conduisirent vers un bureau très élégant. La reine s'assit dans un grand fauteuil, tandis que le sénateur Palpatine se positionnait à côté d'elle, Angela et Padmé se tinrent devant eux. Le sénateur regarda intensément Angela, avant de prendre la parole.

« Alors, voici la célèbre et héroïque Black Rider. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. » Dit-il tranquillement, Angela lui fit un doux sourire en hochant la tête.

« Je vous remercie Sénateur. » Répondit-elle humblement.

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis que Black Rider veille sur la Reine. » Ajouta Padmé.

« En effet… nous le sommes tous. » Appuya la reine.

« Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Votre Majesté, la réunion avec le Sénat commencera en fin de journée. Euh, Black Rider ? » Appela le Sénateur, Angela s'avança doucement.

« Oui, Sénateur ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Allez-vous assister à la réunion ? » Questionna-t-il, Angela regarda Padmé, qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

« Si ma présence est requise, alors oui. » Répondit-elle d'un ton officiel.

« Bien, vous nous serez indispensable pour le témoignage de la reine. Je suis sûr que vous, plus que tous les autres, savez exactement ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. » Déclara Palpatine, Angela hocha la tête.

« Effectivement. » Confirma-t-elle.

« Excellent ! Je peux donc compter sur votre présence ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr, Sénateur Palpatine. » Répondit Angela.

« Merveilleux ! » S'écria-t-il, tandis qu'Angela regardait sa tenue.

« Mais Sénateur, je crains de ne rien avoir à porter pour un tel évènement. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Peu importe, ma chère fille. Je suis sûr que la Reine pourra mettre quelques servantes à votre disposions pour vous préparer en un rien de temps. » Assura-t-il, la Reine sourit à Angela.

« Padmé. » Appela la Reine, Padmé s'avança.

« Oui, votre Altesse ? » Répondit-elle.

« Je vais laisser Angela entre vos mains expertes. Préparez la pour la réunion avec le Sénat. » Ordonna-t-elle, Padmé s'inclina.

« Tout de suite, votre altesse. » Avant de se tourner vers Angela, souriant sous sa capuche orange. « Suis-moi Angela. » Angela sourit en suivant Padmé en dehors de la pièce. Padmé l'amena dans une grande salle de bain.

« Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu as besoin ici, afin de prendre une rapide douche et de te sécher. » Expliqua-t-elle précipitamment en sortant une serviette blanche et douce. Elle la posa sur le lavabo.

« Y'a une urgence ? » Demanda Angela en riant. Padmé la regarda.

« Eh bien, il faut que je me prépare et après ce sera à ton tour : habillage, maquillage, coiffure… » Angela rit de son amie.

« Tu sembles excitée. » Souligna-t-elle.

« Je vais donner une cure de jouvence à Black Rider, qui ne le serait pas ? Maintenant, dépêche-toi ! » Dit Padmé en sortant de la salle de bain.

Angela se déshabilla rapidement, puis alluma l'eau chaude et entra dans la douche. Elle prit une trentaine de minutes en tout pour se faire un shampoing, se décrasser et se raser. En sortant, elle sentit un courant d'air froid, elle se précipita sur sa serviette et l'enroula autour de son corps. Quelques coups furent frappés à la porte.

« Angela ? Puis-je entrer ? » Demanda Padmé.

« Oui, tu peux entrer. » Dit Angela en attachant la serviette. Quand Angela regarda son amie rentrer elle fut prise au dépourvu. Son visage était totalement blanc et ses lèvres rouge foncé

« Ahhhh ! » Cria-t-elle en faisant un petit bond en arrière. Angela posa sa main sur son cœur.

« Padmé ! Préviens-moi la prochaine fois que tu t'habilleras comme la fiancée de Frankenstein ! » Gronda-t-elle doucement. Padmé pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Je ne sais pas qui est Frankenstein, mais à quoi t'attendais-tu Angela ? Je suis la reine, je dois m'habiller comme ça. » Répondit-elle.

« Dieu sait pourquoi. » Marmonna Angela en regardant son amie. Celle-ci était habillée d'un robe, les jupons étaient orange et le reste marron. Sa coiffure, n'en parlons même pas, était la plus ridicule qu'Angela ait vu de toute sa vie. « Ca ressemble à des cornes de bélier. » Pensa-t-elle en riant intérieurement.

« C'est la tradition. » Expliqua Padmé, Angela la détailla de haut en bas.

« Bien sûr, c'est… la tradition, tu ne vas pas m'habiller comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Angela.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en avais aucune intention, j'ai autre chose pour toi. » Répondit Padmé avec un sourire malicieux, en posant tout ce qu'elle avait dans les bras sur le comptoir. Il y avait de tout : une brosse à cheveux, une petite boite et un tas de vêtements pliés.

« Oh joie. » Grommela Angela. Padmé prit quelque chose en haut de la pile et le remit à Angela.

« Tiens… mets ça en premier. » Puis elle se retourna et recommença à fouiller sur le comptoir. Angela fixa ce qu'elle tenait.

« Oh, un sous-vêtement… c'est mignon. » Dit-elle en mettant la culotte de dentelle noire, puis elle laissa tomber sa serviette et mis le soutien-gorge sans bretelle.

« Ok, et après quoi ? Et d'ailleurs, pas que je me plaigne, mais juste au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je porte beaucoup de noir, tu n'aurais pas de la couleur ? » Padmé rit.

« Je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois, prends ça maintenant. » Dit-elle en lui tendant un long jupon blanc, Angela le prit avec curiosité. « Mets-le. » Dicta Padmé. Angela passa rapidement le jupon blanc, le remontant jusqu'aux hanches, puis le zippant à l'arrière.

« Rien d'autre ? » Taquina-t-elle, en bougeant les hanches, écoutant le doux bruit du jupon.

« Bien sûr que si. » Répondit Padmé en commençant à ricaner. « Dis-moi Angela, as-tu déjà porté un corset avant ? » Angela se figea, regardant Padmé avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Un corset ? Euh… non pas vraiment non… » Répondit-elle, le sourire de Padmé s'élargit.

« Eh bien, ça devrait être amusant. » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en brandissant un corset avec de la dentelle blanche.

« Tourne-toi Angela. » Ordonna-t-elle, Angela s'exécuta, hésitante.

« Lève les bras. » Elle leva les bras, tandis que Padmé mettait en place le corset. Padmé accrocha quelques crochets, puis tourna Angela vers l'évier.

« Tiens-toi au comptoir. » Angela jeta un coup d'œil à Padmé, avant de faire ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle entendit quelques bruissements derrière elle.

« Je ne te le serrerai pas trop, vu que c'est ta première fois. » Promit Padmé en prenant les lacets, rapidement elle les serra, fermant le corset. Angela haleta à cette soudaine pression inconnue contre ses seins et son ventre, plus le corset se serrait, plus la respiration d'Angela devint courte et rapide.

« T'appelles ça pas serré ? C'est trop pour moi. » Gronda Angela doucement, Padmé rit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas t'y habituer. » Lui assura-t-elle.

« M'habituer à quoi ? A ne pas respirer ? J'en doute. » Murmura Angela ironiquement. Padmé donna un coup rapide sur les lacets, Angela gémit.

« Fait ! » S'exclama joyeusement Padmé, en fixant une bonne fois pour toutes les ficelles. Puis elle prit un vêtement sur le comptoir, c'était une longue robe de satin, avec un corsage perlé et des manches bouffantes qui s'arrêtaient au niveau du coude. Angela regarda émerveillée la belle robe, la plus belle de toutes, légèrement bleutée, la couleur préférée d'Angela, la couleur assortie à ses yeux.

« Oh Padmé… elle est magnifique. » Padmé sourit

« Oui, attends je te la mets. » Padmé passa doucement la robe sur Angela, celle-ci regarda avec fascination le satin bleu coulant jusqu'à ses pieds. Padmé zippa la robe. Elle était parfaite.

« Maintenant, l'heure des cheveux. » Informa Padmé en brossant les longs cheveux d'Angela. Puis en quelques mouvements rapides, elle les attachant en chignon, laissant quelques mèches autour. Padmé frappa dans ses mains avec fierté.

« Plus que le maquillage. » Murmura-t-elle en prenant la petite boite sur le comptoir. Elle mit un peu de blush rosé sur ces joues, puis du rouge à lèvres rose.

« Ne bouge pas les yeux. » Murmura Padmé concentrée en appliquant le mascara.

« Après, laisse-moi deviner, ferme les yeux ? » Dit Angela en fermant les yeux, elle sentit quelque chose être appliqué sur les paupières.

« Le bleu te va vraiment bien. » Nota Padmé. « Oh Angela, tu es incroyable ! » Murmura-t-elle en examinant son travail. Angela ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda son reflet dans le miroir, sa mâchoire s'ouvrit légèrement.

« Est-ce vraiment moi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec étonnement, elle ne se reconnaissait même pas.

« Oui Angela, c'est bien toi. » Confirma Padmé avec un petit sourire. Angela se regarda dans le miroir : avec la robe, le maquillage et la coiffure elle ressemblait à une princesse.

« Wow… Je n'ai pas été ainsi habillée, depuis bien deux ans. Même le maquillage, c'est… Wow» Réalisa Angela.

« Pas que tu es vraiment besoin du maquillage mais le mascara, le liner et l'ombre font plus tes yeux. »

Complimenta Padmé, Angela sourit son amie.

« Merci Padmé. » Dit-elle, Padmé lui rendit son sourire, puis tapa soudainement du pied, irritée.

« Oh merde ! » Jura-t-elle, Angela haussa un sourcil.

« Tu me surprends Padmé, je ne savais pas que tu avais un vocabulaire si coloré. » Taquina Angela.

« Pardonne mon langage, mais j'ai oublié tes chaussures. » Informa-t-elle, avant d'attraper doucement la main d'Angela toujours bandée.

« Viens, je les ai laissés dans le salon. » Expliqua Padmé en traînant Angela, qui avait ramassé sa longue robe à l'avant pour ne pas trébucher. Angela avait l'impression qui lui manquait quelque chose, elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle avant de voir sa sabre gisant sur le sol avec ses vêtement. Elle tendit la main, attirant son sabre par la force, avant de se retourner vers son amie, qui essayait de la sortir de la salle de bain. Angela rit en regardant Padmé tenir fermement sa main.

« Oui. La Reine ne doit pas tenir par la main Black Rider. » Dit Angela en regardant leur position.

« Euh _votre Altesse,_… vous n'allez quand même pas vous jeter sur une paire de chaussures. » Rappela Angela à Padmé, celle-ci vit où son amie voulait en venir.

« Oh, c'est vrai ! » Dit-elle en lâchant la main d'Angela et en liant son bras avec le sien.

« C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça votre Majesté. » Taquina Angela tandis que les deux jeunes femmes sortaient avec élégance de la salle de bains.

_Et voila le chapitre 29, un peu plus long que les autres._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_Ce chapitre a été corrigé par MarsJovial._

_Merci à tous, n'hésitez pas à me laissez une review avec votre avis. _

_A la semaine prochaine._


End file.
